Hunter Academy
by miwakulau1208
Summary: "Killu, from now on, you're going to Hunter Academy." "Wait, what!" "I'm telling you, dear, Killu only needs to be homeschooled!" "Then, how the hell can he gain allies, learn some common street-smarts, and get at least a fuck buddy?" Multiple Pairings (main: KilluGon), Yaoi, Some Incest, Creepy Shit a.k.a Hisoka, Weird As Fuck School AU, Smex, Mostly KilluGon-centric, etc.
1. Who's Normal These Days?

Author's Note: Surprise surprise! This is inspired by showers, masturbation, and _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ (which is not even related to this story). Enjoy reading, bitches! This story will be updated every two weeks. Yes!

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Prologue: Who's Normal These Days?**

"Please, spare me! I'll give you anything you want! Just let me live!" A pudgy old man sobbed out, humiliated from the piss running down his pants and scared shitless.

 _'So annoying and boring.'_ Cold, blue cat eyes just stared blankly. Blood was dripping down his hands to the claws that he used to decapitate the people he was assigned to assassinate. He really didn't give a fuck about the old man so he just ended the crying by slicing off the head. The body fell on the floor, lifeless with too much blood flowing out.

"Young master, why did you use the messy technique of killing? Now you're all covered in blood, especially your clothes."

"Gotoh, shut up." Killua Zoldyck, fifteen years old and the next Head of the Zoldyck Family of Assassins, turned to look at his personal butler. The coldness of his eyes was gone and he was back to his normal, nonchalant ways. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought this was a solo mission."

Gotoh, forty-three years old and has been a butler for too long in his life, simply answered, "I'm here to clean up after your messy killing and to tell you that your parents want to talk to you."

"My parents? Or just my mother?" Killua grimaced at thought of what his mother would want with him. He didn't really like being in the same room as his insane mother, let alone talk to her.

"Actually, it's your father who ordered me to tell you."

"Must be serious then." Killua was surprised that his father wanted to talk to him. They may be father and son but they really don't talk much with each other. But to him, he favors his father than his mother definitely.

Gotoh adjusted his eyeglasses, remaining stoic and professional. "You may go home ahead, young master, sincee I have to clean up here."

"Okay. Laters." Killua went to get his skateboard he left leaning on a wall and rode on it towards the direction of Kukuroo Mountain, where the Zoldyck Estate is located.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Killua arrived at the Zoldyck Mansion, on top of the mountain, late in the afternoon. It was a Saturday which was supposed to be one of his day offs but he agreed to take the solo mission that paid even more than his normal rate (and his normal rate was ridiculously large that average people couldn't pay it in their whole lifetime). He showered and changed his clothes quickly because he really didn't want the texture of blood in his skin, not to mention his mother who might screech and just further irritate him. Walking through the dark corridors with only dim lanterns serving light, he stopped at one of the doors and knocked. "Dad?"

"Come in, Killu."

Killua opened the door and his face twisted in disgust and resignation when he saw his mother, Kikyo Zoldyck, sitting on a plush armchair at the left side of the room. He was now glad he took the time to change. Silva Zoldyck, his father and Head of the Zoldyck Family of Assassins, was sitting cross-legged on an enormous cushion covered in pillows.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Killua questioned bluntly. He wanted to get this over with but he'll listen to it.

Silva's blue, cat eyes met Killua's own and with all seriousness, he said, "Killu, from now on, you're going to Hunter Academy."

Killua blinked and blinked, the words processing in his mind until he realized that his father was really fucking serious with what he just said. "Wait, what?!"

"I'm telling you, dear!" Kikyo wailed from her seat. "Killu only needs to be homeschooled!" She didn't want her precious son to go out in the world and mingle with stupid, average, and _normal_ people. For her, Killua Zoldyck is the next Head of the Zoldyck Family of Assassins and it is one of her duties to hone her son in becoming one of the greatest assassins of all the Zoldyck history.

Silva groaned, getting tired of the argument that they've been having since he brought it up to her. Damn, he wished that he never really married her but now, it's too late. "Then, how the hell can he gain allies, learn some common street-smarts, and get at least a fuck buddy?"

"Don't use such crude words, dear! And Killu doesn't need all those. What he is right now is good enough!"

"No!" Silva stood up and patted Killua on the head. Kikyo sat in her chair, stunned into silence. "Killu, I know this is all of a sudden but I feel that this would help you grow up and it will help you mature to become the next Head of the Zoldyck Family."

"Dad..." Killua stared at his father with his eyes wide.

Then, Silva shrugged. "You have no choice for the matter, son. I already admitted you there. First day of school starts this upcoming Monday."

"Wait, so soon?!" Killua's mind was reeling. He was going to a school called Hunter Academy. _'Who names a school like that?'_ He shook the thought out of his head.

"You won't be living here throughout the whole school year. You'll be staying at the Academy Dormitory. You won't be assassinating for now. We'll tell the future clients that you are busy training...which is sort of true. You won't have a butler so Gotoh won't be coming with you. We'll be giving you money, of course, but all in all, you're gonna live there without us and you're gonna live a normal life."

Killua wanted to shout if his opinion counts but before that could happen, he was knocked unconscious by Silva. He slumped forward, landing on his father's chest.

Silva lightly ruffled his son's silver-white hair and turned to glare at Kikyo. "You have no power in my final decisions. And I say, the decision is final that Killu will be going to Hunter Academy whether he likes it or not."

Kikyo bit her lip hard enough for it to bleed. She really didn't understand her husband's thinking at all! _'Why can't he see that Killu only needs to be an assassin?! He doesn't need allies. The Zoldycks already have that. He doesn't need street-smarts. He's very strong and no one could really beat him. And he certainly doesn't need a fuck buddy!'_ That last statement was the one that really made her seethe in anger. _'No commoner is worthy of a Zoldyck as high-caliber as Killu. He only needs the best and that's what he should get.'_ But she knew that she couldn't fight her husband against his final decisions. She was only a wife after all. And with that, she stormed out of the room, screaming like a banshee.

Silva sighed tiredly and rubbed his ears. He was an assassin. His senses are keener than average. And that scream almost busted his eardrums. _'It's good that she doesn't scream like that when I fuck her. I'll fucking gag her if she does.'_ He eyed Killua's unconscious body and decided to call Gotoh. _'Killu needs this time to mature. Puberty is very important for growth and what better way for him to grow than taking him to study at Hunter Academy?'_ He cringed as he almost contradicted that statement. _'Hunter Academy...is totally not for normal people.'_

Gotoh entered the room silently, giving a brief nod to Silva (who gave Killua one last rub on the head) when he took the unconscious body, and carried him towards the helicopter that will take them to Hunter Academy. The luggage Killua needed was already prepared. And after one last look at the Zoldyck Estate, Gotoh maneuvered the helicopter away and towards Hunter Academy.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Killua blearily opened his eyes and winced at the sunlight shining on his face. Rubbing his neck at the lingering pain, his mind decided to remind him of what just transpired before he was knocked out. Gasping, he got out of the helicopter he just noticed he was in and bumped into Gotoh, making him mutter an 'ow'.

"Young master, you're awake." Gotoh said.

"Yeah, that's quite obvious, Gotoh. You don't have to say it." Killua growled. "What is going on?"

Gotoh sighed and removed his eyeglasses to clean them. "It would seem that Master Silva admitted you to a school named Hunter Academy where you'll live alone in the Academy Dormitory for the rest of the school year with some allowance."

"Okay, I get that." Killua narrowed his eyes as he looked around. "Where are we anyway? And why was I in a damn helicopter?"

"Master Silva didn't give you much choice. He knocked you unconscious and called me to take you to the school and here we are." Gotoh placed his eyeglasses back. "We landed here about two hours ago. We're at the helipad of the Academy Dormitory. I'm sorry to say but even I don't know where this is."

 _'Then how did you get here?'_ Killua wanted to ask but he figured that it wouldn't really help much in his situation. His father actually forced him into this school. He didn't even bother with the details and just sent him straight here. _'Is Dad becoming loony?'_ Killua rubbed his forehead, already feeling a migraine coming. "Whatever. So, what now?"

"Now, I will leave you with these-" Gotoh took out of the helicopter a suitcase and a duffel bag. "-then I'll be going back to the Zoldyck Estate."

"Shit, I forgot you're not staying here." Killua stared at Gotoh who hopped into the helicopter and started preparing it. "That's it? You're just gonna leave me here, too?"

Gotoh raised an eyebrow. "Young master, surely you don't want to be teased for having a servant with you? You're already fifteen, it's time to start growing up."

Killua gaped at that and just stared at the now flying helicopter which flew away immediately. He was actually told to grow up, by his personal butler. He gritted his teeth at that. _'I'm a fucking assassin. One of the best in the family. And they're telling me to grow up?! I'll show them! I'll play in your game, Dad, and show you that I'll be stronger and kick you out of the throne for being a loony just like Mom!'_ He huffed and picked up his suitcase and duffel bag. He ran to the edge of the roof and dropped down to the ground easily, without making a sound. And when he turned around, for the first time, he saw what Hunter Academy really is.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: Hunter Academy is definitely not for normal people, trust me. You'll find out more in the next chapter. Suspense is good for strengthening the heart and mind.

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 1: Meet The Neighbors**

 **Expectations on Chapter 1: Rookies, One Male Bathroom, Brown Eyes**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	2. Meet The Neighbors

Author's Note: The chapter title is inspired by the movie _Neighbors_ even if it isn't related to the story. 420 blaze, bitches! And thank you very much for the support, bitches! Read _Lost Hearts_ , too because it's also awesome.

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 1: Meet The Neighbors**

Killua's first thought when he saw the school was that it looked pretty...normal but expensive. The school building was large and made out of red bricks with the school's logo on the center. _'Why is the school logo a pair of Xs?'_ Setting that aside, Killua had to admit though, Hunter Academy looked fancy. _'Maybe it's an elite private school for rich snobs?'_ He could imagine that.

"Hello, you must be one of the new students."

Killua turned and he was taken aback to see a female with dog ears and a dog-like snout. He was sure that the female was a human but she looked like a hybrid of human and dog. Hell, she was wearing eyeglasses, a conservative dress, and boots. "Uh, hi."

"I am Cheadle Yorkshire, Secretary of the Hunter Academy. You are Killua Zoldyck, correct?"

"That's me." Killua saw that the female dog-person was perfectly composed and he could see in her eyes that she was an intelligent one.

Cheadle let out a silent sigh. "Well, you're welcome to roam around to acquaint yourself in the school." _'Because from your reaction, you'll probably be even more weirded out.'_ "I'll be going now, Killua." And with that, she walked past him and went inside the school building.

Killua just watched her walk away, feeling confused. _'Here I thought she would tour me around or something. And isn't it Sunday? Why is she here in the school?'_ He scratched his head. _'Probably because tomorrow is the first day of school.'_

"Hey there! You must be a new student!"

Killua's eyebrow twitched and faced the guy who just yelled. It was a short, fat guy who looked too old to be in school. Maybe a janitor? "What do you want, old man?"

"I'll just ignore that you called me an old man since I'm already forty-six years old." The short, fat guy offered his hand. "My name's Tonpa and I've been studying in Hunter Academy for thirty years."

"What? Are you stupid or something?" Killua took pity on the guy and briefly shook his hand.

Tonpa rolled his eyes. "As if." He then took out a can of orange soda from the sling bag he's wearing. "Here. A welcome gift for you."

Killua perked up. He was getting thirsty anyway. "Thanks." He accepted the can, opened the tab, and drank it.

 _'Holy fuck, he's a dumbass. Well, he's a kid anyway.'_ Tonpa snickered inwardly. _'That drink has a powerful laxative that can make any grown man shit their guts out. It's odorless, tasteless, and fast-reacting.'_ But he frowned when the kid just kept drinking until the can is empty. _'It should be working right now.'_

"Man, I needed that." Killua smirked at the sweat forming on Tonpa's face. Did Tonpa really think that he would be fooled? "Poisons don't really work on me. I've been trained since I was a baby to withstand the most powerful of poisons. Now, I'm almost immune to all of them."

"You're a fucking monster." Tonpa shook his head. "You'll fit in here just fine then."

Killua raised an eyebrow at that. "Alright, here's the deal. For pulling that stunt on me, you'll answer any of my questions. You'll also tour me around the school."

"I can answer the questions but touring?" Tonpa formed his arms into an X. "Hell no. I'll just take you to where you wanna go now. Probably the Academy Dormitory, huh?" He eyed the luggage Killua was holding. "What's your name, kid?"

"Killua Zoldyck." Killua took hold of his bags. "Alright, fine. Lead the way."

Tonpa started walking with Killua beside him. "What do you wanna know?"

Killua hummed to himself. "What is this school? And why are you studying here for the last thirty years?"

"Hunter Academy is a very prestigious school for people who want to be Hunters." Tonpa started. "Hunters are people who are wealthy and famous in their own field of expertise. Ever heard of them?"

Killua nodded. "Yeah, I heard that most of the richest people in the world are Hunters. I'm not that interested with Hunters so I don't know much about them."

"I see. Well, this school is really prestigious. Not just anyone can go here because one: they don't want to overpopulate and two: they don't want to waste their funds on too many students. You can be admitted by connection, by wealth, and by stubborness. From what I can see, you look like you got here through connection and wealth."

 _'He's probably right about that.'_ Killua mused. The Zoldyck Family of Assassins is well-known to the world and they were damn rich since their rates are ridiculously high (but it's one hundred percent guaranteed success). "How did you get in here?"

Tonpa groaned at that. "Through stubborness. I only tried admitting to this school for fun because I knew that I wouldn't be picked anyway. But then, the Principal took a liking on me because he found it amusing that I'm a bully and so, he keeps me here to bully the Rookies."

 _'What kind of principal does that?'_ Killua couldn't help but gawk. "Wait, Rookies?"

"Ah yeah, you don't know yet the terms here." Tonpa raised his two index fingers. "The students are divided into two levels, the Rookies and the Veterans. Rookies are those who don't really know what shit they just got into. Veterans are those special people who knows a lot about the world and has mastery on that mysterious power called _Nen_."

Killua smirked at that. "Nice. This school is pretty awesome." _'Surely, I'm a Veteran. I'm an assassin and I already know_ Nen _. Hell, I already have special abilities.'_

"No, kid, not awesome." Tonpa shook his head vigorously. "In those thirty years that I'm in this school, I am fucking lucky to be still sane and alive. I'm serious!" When Killua just gave him a dubious look, Tonpa just face-palmed. "You'll experience it, trust me."

Killua didn't really understand what the fuck was wrong with the school. Sure, it's not the conventional and normal type but it's different. He was sure that it would give him a nice experience. "Alright, tell me about the Principal then."

Tonpa groaned again but more loudly, as if he was exasperated. "Ugh, I never really liked talking about him. But anyway, his name is Isaac Netero. He's the Principal and the Chairman of the Hunters Association. The Association is like an organization for Hunters." He shook his head sadly. "The Principal is getting more senile these years since he's already one hundred and twenty years old."

"Holy shit, he's _that_ old?" Now Killua understood why the Principal would be a loony one. Maha Zoldyck, his great-great-grandfather, was still alive and well, and he really didn't want to remember those memories of interacting with the tiny, old man.

"Yeah, he's _that_ old. And he's really getting senile so he shoves his work to the Zodiacs, his sort of advisors and principal-thingy employees. Rumor has it that the Principal already picked one of the Zodiacs to be the next Principal-slash-Chairman. Actually, you talked to one of the Zodiacs. Cheadle Yorkshire?"

"Yeah, she greeted me, told me to roam around, then she left just like that." Killua shrugged.

"She's the serious and intelligent type but when she gets mad, she's really fierce and...growly." Tonpa told him. "Because she's the Secretary, she talks to the Principal a lot. That's probably one of the reasons why she's a bit insane now."

Killua grimaced at that. _'I underestimated the weirdness of this school. Hell, the school system is already fucked up.'_

"Hey, we're already here." Tonpa pointed to the building with the same composition as the school building. "This is the Academy Dormitory. All students live here throughout the whole school year. And by all, I mean all the men and female are living under the same roof."

"Isn't there supposed to be a gender separation here or something?" Killua asked.

"Nah, kid. In Hunter Academy, the rules are not the normal and government-controlled rules. Anything is allowed as long as it's in moderation. For example, when you drink alcohol, make sure you that you don't get too drunk that your conscious state of mind is gone. Killing is also allowed as long as you don't massacre at the same time. You can kill once a day as long as you have a reason that is good enough to appease the Principal."

"Okay, that's just officially weird." Killua turned away to hide his Cheshire grin. _'This is great. If someone annoys me, I can just kill and say a bullshit lie. But still, a school that allows illegal things? Genius. Pure genius.'_

Tonpa shook his head. "Alright, let's go find your room. The doors have the names of the students here. My name is practically engraved in my door since I've been here for a long-ass time."

Killua snorted at that. They walked in the building and Killua looked around. The inside was simple. There were students walking around with boxes and bags. There were also students just lounging on the sofas scattered in the building. All in all, the Academy Dormitory looked like a normal dormitory for students.

Tonpa led Killua by the shoulder, greeting some guys and waving at others. Killua felt like a kid when he saw just who the other students are. They were adults and he could feel their aura was stronger than an average and normal human being. He couldn't see someone his own age.

"There's no age limit in the Hunter Academy." As if reading his mind, Tonpa explained. "Most are adults which makes this school more like a community college. There's sometimes the teen prodigy but that's rare. You're one of the lucky rare ones, kid."

Killua frowned. _'All the students here are adults? That's boring.'_

"Alright. Killua Zoldyck." Tonpa read aloud the sign on the door. "This is your room. Heh, we're quite near each other. I'm just a few doors away."

"Thanks for the trip and the info." Killua let a small smile appear on his lips.

Tonpa just shrugged. "No problem. Good luck in your whole school year here."

Killua nodded once then went ahead to open his door. To his shock, he only saw white walls, a bed, a study table, and some shelves and cabinets. The room was small and could only accomodate one person. It was bare, clinical, and monotone. He looked around for a bathroom but surprisingly, there's none.

Tonpa, who hadn't left and just stood by the door, laughed at Killua's bewildered expression. "All the rooms here are basic. It's up to the student if you want to customize it by changing the paint or add some appliances. As long as you don't call a construction team to add more space, you can do anything to the room."

"But where's the bathroom?" Killua questioned as he placed down his luggage by the bed.

"Oh, that." Tonpa smiled wryly. "Well, there are only two bathrooms in the Academy Dormitory. One large bathroom for the males and one large bathroom for the females. All the students here share one bathroom. Don't worry. The bathrooms are always clean and always has hot water. The only downside is that you share it with the other male students and that there are no walls that cover someone who is pissing or shitting."

"You have got to be kidding me." And Killua thought the dormitory was normal. Sure, the rooms were just basic bedroom things but at least, the room is yours. But knowing that you have to share a large bathroom with the other men, he shuddered at the thought. _'And there are no walls that cover you when you pee or poop?'_ He groaned and dropped face-first to the bed.

Tonpa laughed again, a bit mockingly. "Giving up? It's not too late to run away. Just tell the Principal that you don't want to study here anymore and you'll get a refund. But once Monday strikes-" He grinned widely. "-you won't be able to run away from here. You're not allowed to quit when the school year starts or else, you'll just get yourself killed."

Killua growled at that and stood up. "I'm not giving up. This game won't play by itself. I'm here to prove something and if I can't do it, I'll just let Milluki turn me into an _otaku_ or maybe a sex doll." That made Killua shiver in disgust. "I will definitely not give up for that."

Tonpa didn't understand what Killua just said but he got the point that the kid won't give up. "Alright, if you say so." He shrugged. "See you later then."

"Ah." Killua muttered in affirmation, mind still reeling with the information he got from Tonpa. It wasn't that surprising that Tonpa knew a lot but he didn't expect for the guy to give it just like that. _'I think I scared him.'_ He chuckled at the thought then sobered up. _'So, what now?'_

He looked around the room then down to his luggage. He really didn't want to take out his clothes and put them in the cabinets. He sighed loudly. "Man, this is boring." He decided to go out and see if there were interesting people out.

Locking his dorm room with the key he took from the table, Killua veered to the left first and walked with his hands in his pockets. Sometimes, he would have to move aside from the other students who were bringing large boxes of their things. There was one who caught his attention. The guy was bald and he was carrying a lot of scrolls. And by a lot, he meant so much that some of the scrolls were almost about to drop.

As if feeling that someone was staring, the bald guy turned his head and smiled at Killua. "Hey, can you help me open my door?"

Killua shrugged and went to open the door for him, earning him a thanks. He eyed the room and saw that the wall was filled with scrolls with characters that he didn't understand.

The bald guy smiled widely when he saw what Killua was looking at. "I'm from a country named Jappon and it uses a different language from here. The name's Hanzo. You are?"

"Killua." They briefly shook hands. "So, you're also new here, huh?"

"Yeah." Hanzo shrugged. "I was actually surprised on how different than normal this school is but I'll keep up with it so that I can become an Information Hunter."

Killua raised an eyebrow. "Information Hunter?"

"It's a Hunter who specializes in collecting different kinds of information. You could say I'm a really curious guy about cultures of different people." Hanzo scratched his cheek. "What about you? What kind of Hunter do you want to be?"

That made Killua pause. "Uh, I'm not sure yet." He managed to utter out.

Hanzo was confused at that but he let it slide. "Well, thanks again for the help and nice meeting you."

"Right." Killua slowly walked away from Hanzo's room and realized something. _'The students here all want to become Hunters. But, what about me? What am I gonna do?'_ He didn't know and he didn't notice that someone was calling his attention.

"Hey! Can you hear us? Are you alright?"

"He's not really responding. Do you think he's deaf?"

"Or maybe he's in a state of shock? I don't know but hey, you're really worrying us."

Killua snapped out of his thoughts and almost attacked when someone tapped his shoulder. He was glad he didn't attack or else, he might have to clean up a corpse and the messes surrounding it. He then saw two persons-man and woman-looking at him strangely. They looked young and from the way they're holding hands, they're in a relationship.

"Are you alright now?" The woman asked with a small smile.

"Uh, yeah, why? Did I do something weird?" Killua asked.

"You were walking around in circles in front of our rooms." The man told him. "You looked like you have a major problem."

Killua nodded slowly and mentally agreed that it was a sort of major problem. "Sorry for disturbing you guys."

The woman shook her head. "My name is Ponzu." She pointed to the man. "And this is Pokkle. We're here to become Beast Hunters."

 _'Shit, even these guys?'_ Killua noted that everyone in the school really want to become Hunters except for Tonpa whose job is already in the school. "Beast Hunters, huh?"

"Beast Hunters are those who want to study and preserve undiscovered animal species." Pokkle pointed at Killua. "So, kid, what's your problem?"

Killua shrugged lightly and decided to tell the vague truth. "I don't know what kind of Hunter I want to be."

"Ah, that's simple." Ponzu laughed. "You can still be a Hunter even without a specific field of expertise. But it's gonna be hard for you if you don't think of a field you want to pursue."

 _'I'm not actually interested in becoming a Hunter though.'_ Killua thought. _'Hell, I'm forced to be here by my own loony father just because it would help me in my puberty stage. He just wants to retire and let me be the next Head.'_ Of course, he didn't want to tell that to Ponzu and Pokkle. "Well, thanks for the encouragement, I guess."

Pokkle waved a hand. "Good luck tomorrow. The weirdness hasn't started yet."

 _'And then, there's that weirdness thing.'_ Killua still didn't understand it. He waved goodbye and turned around to walk away. From the clock he just passed, it was about time for the sun to set. How time flies when you're in unfamiliar surroundings. And no wonder his stomach was growling at him to eat some damn food.

He stepped out of the Academy Dormitory and walked around to find where food was. He stopped when he heard some arguing by the front gate of the school.

"Look, we're finally here! Aren't you happy, Leorio?"

"I'm fucking happy but to think we had to get help from a fucking local!"

"It's okay to ask for help, Leorio. At least you and Kurapika got here on time before the school gates close."

Killua saw that the previous two, a blonde guy and a tall guy, who were fighting gave up on their argument and smiled. He glanced at the third person and saw...

 _'Innocence. Purity. Happiness. A simple guy with a beautiful smile and...'_

...big, brown eyes that blinked, filled with curiosity, and then, the boy smiled and said, "Hi!"

Killua blinked rapidly and turned his head away to hide his suddenly heated cheeks. His heart was beating so hard, it was slamming on his chest. His mind was going overdrive with the thoughts: _'What the hell just happened? Who is that guy? Why is he so...fucking...innocent?!'_

And suddenly, the boy with the big, brown eyes was in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright? Are you there?"

 _'Snap out of it!'_ Killua tried to smile, albeit shakily. "Uh, h-hi." _'Shit, what the fuck was that, Zoldyck? What the ever-loving fuck was that?'_

"Do you have a fever? Your face is red." The boy placed a hand on Killua's forehead. "I know! Leorio! Maybe you can check him out! I think he has a fever!"

Killua's eye twitched at that and he couldn't help but raise his hand to the other boy's forehead and flick him there hard. "I don't have a fever! I'm just a bit flustered, that's all!"

"Ow..." The boy rubbed his forehead but then, he smiled again. "That's good. I was worried that you're sick. I'm Gon. Gon Freecss." He stuck out his hand.

Killua glanced at the hand then to the big, brown eyes that was brimming with childish innocence and happiness. He couldn't help but smile and shake the offered hand. "I'm Killua. Killua Zoldyck." Gon's hand was calloused, to his surprise. And their handshake was strong. _'It looks like I shouldn't underestimate you, Gon.'_

"Oi, don't forget about us!" The tall guy from earlier shouted and pulled Gon into a headlock. "You little brat, leaving us over there!"

The blonde guy followed behind, heaving a sigh. "Aren't you acting like a brat as well, Leorio?"

"Oh shut up, Kurapika!"

Gon laughed at the bickering and faced Killua even if he was still in a headlock. "Killua, these are Leorio and Kurapika. They're new students here in Hunter Academy. I helped them find the school since they were lost."

"We weren't lost." The tall guy, Leorio, huffed and released Gon.

Kurapika, the blonde guy, just smiled. "Yeah. We were just following a lost guy."

"Argh! Kurapika!"

Killua blinked at the scene and stared at Gon who was laughing and smiling. It was just light-hearted and normal joking between friends. Even if Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio just met, they looked like they knew each other for a long time from how comfortable they are with each other. He couldn't find the words to describe what he's feeling right now except for: _'It's...weird.'_

"Killua, are you a student here, too?" Kurapika asked suddenly, breaking Killua's thoughts.

"Yeah, I am. Gon, what about you?" Killua was glad his voice sounded normal and nonchalant. He was back to normal, he figured.

Gon grinned widely. "Yeah. I'm also a new student! Wouldn't it be awesome if we're in the same class?"

Killua laughed at that and puffed up his chest. "I'm sure I'm a Veteran. I'm pretty strong."

"You don't know? Weren't you tested at the registration?" Leorio questioned with a confused expression.

"Tested?"

"At the registration process, all students are tested using interviews and demonstrations to see if the student is a Rookie or a Veteran." Kurapika explained.

"Well, I wasn't tested." Killua muttered, thinking that his father really made sure that he didn't know about this.

"We'll just have to find out tomorrow!" Gon exclaimed then took Killua's hands. "I have to go home now. Mito-san and Baa-chan are waiting for me. We're having meatballs for dinner."

Killua was surprised by that statement and his brain almost short-circuited from the feel of Gon's hands in his. "You're not gonna live in the Academy Dormitory?"

Gon shook his head. "Our house is just near the school so I'll just walk home."

"You gonna be alright walking home alone?" Leorio asked with some concern.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, Leorio." Gon smiled. "Killua, can I leave Leorio and Kurapika to you for the touring and stuff? I really have to go."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Killua agreed, not really thinking about what he just agreed to and when it processed, he was about to deny but then, he saw Gon's thankful smile. He couldn't really say no after seeing that.

"I'm so glad that I met you, Killua!" Gon started running to the gates and waved.

"Wait, how old are you, Gon?" Killua suddenly blurted out. Inwardly, he wanted to kick his face for saying that.

Gon didn't seem perturbed as he stopped by the gates. "Fifteen!"

Killua let his mouth do the talking again. "We're the same then!"

That made Gon's smile even more beautiful than before. "Then you're my first friend that's the same age as me! Bye-bye!" After one last wave of goodbye, he ran off towards his home.

Killua was silent and still as he figured what the hell just happened. The events seemed to blur so fast in his mind that he felt like it didn't happen.

"Alright, you made a friend, brat." Leorio abruptly shook Killua. "But you shouldn't really forget about us. Sheesh, we just arrived here and I can already see how weird this school is from the rumors."

"Let's not make some assumptions first." Kurapika chastised. "Alright, Killua, please lead us to the Dormitory first so that we could put down our luggage."

Killua snapped out of his reverie and sighed. "Sure, sure. Damn, this is probably the weirdest day of my life."

Leorio snorted at that. "Welcome to the real world where everything is not normal." Then, he smiled. "But I'm sure we'll have fun. I have this feeling that this school will make everything memorable."

"Such profound words, Leorio." Kurapika teased with a light elbow jab. "Who would've thought that your brain can make you say that?"

"Oh shut up." Leorio turned away, blushing.

Killua let out a small smile at the exchange. _'I also have a feeling that something good will happen.'_ "Well then, since Gon told me to tour you around, let's go do that."

"Aw, already warming up to your new friend?" Leorio joked. He saw what happened between Gon and Killua. It was like from a romantic series with Killua as the cool guy while Gon was the innocent and happy-go-lucky girl.

Killua pouted and looked away. "Shut up, old man!"

"Hey! I'm not old! I'm only twenty-two years old!"

"What?!" Both Kurapika and Killua exclaimed in shock.

"Whatever, guys!" Leorio stomped forward to the Academy Dormitory. "Friends, my ass!"

Kurapika couldn't help but chuckle. "Leorio is so easy to rile up."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Killua glanced at Kurapika at the corner of his eye. "You look like you're easy to rile up as well."

Kurapika's form became tense and serious. He also looked at Killua through the corner of his eye. "With just the right words, maybe that is true."

 _'He's also not to be underestimated.'_ Killua thought, filing that as something to remember. _'He may look serious but he can be volatile.'_

"Hey, you two! Get your asses over here, damn it!" Leorio shouted from the front doors of the Academy Dormitory. "I want to get my luggage to my room then eat some dinner! Gon mentioning meatballs made me hungry!"

Kurapika broke the eye contact first and walked towards Leorio. "Okay, Leorio, just stop shouting. You're disturbing our neighbors."

Killua stared at Kurapika's back and figured that he should ignore the small, nagging feeling of Kurapika being dangerous. _'As long as he doesn't do anything yet, I'll just keep myself out of it. His problems, his business. Earlier with Gon though...'_ He didn't want to think about it right now. That was still unknown territory. He would have to tread carefully on that. "Let's go find your rooms already."

From there, night time flew quickly and it was now Monday, the first day of classes in Hunter Academy.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: Phew. So many characters, so little time in a day to meet them thoroughly. But at least, you know roughly about what Hunter Academy is (thanks, Tonpa) and KilluGon has officially begun their friendship. Very nice, very nice indeed.

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 2: The Not That Eventful Morning**

 **Expectations on Chapter 2: Gon, Connections, Killua**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	3. The Not That Eventful Morning

Author's Note: There's no movie inspiration for the chapter title of this one but it's inspired by the morning that I was writing this. Thanks a lot for the support so, let's go! And read Lost Hearts and review that and this story.

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 2: The Not That Eventful Morning**

The chirping birds were Gon's alarm clock since he was still a kid. He jumped off the bed, not forgetting to fix it up, and went to the bathroom to shower. While soaping up his body, he smiled as he remembered that today was the first day of school.

 _'And today, I'll get to know Killua better!'_ He was excited, giddy even. He never had a friend who's the same age as him. The locals were mostly adults and not much kids. But he was happy. Mito-san, his aunt, was like a mother to him and took care of him. Baa-chan, his great-grandmother, was wise and so understanding. Despite not knowing where his father was or who his mother was, he wasn't alone and he was loved.

"Gon! Hurry up there! Breakfast is ready!"

"Alright, Mito-san!" Gon finished up quickly, dried himself and put on his clothes. In Hunter Academy, there is no uniform code. The students are allowed to wear whatever they want as long as they are comfortable and can attend their classes (yes, nudity is allowed). He went down the stairs and straight to the dining table.

"Good morning, Baa-chan!" Gon greeted with a big smile.

Baa-chan just nodded and with a serene smile, continued sipping her warm tea. Mito appeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands dry with a rag, and said, "Eat your breakfast, Gon, or else, you'll be late."

 _'Mito-san is such a mother hen.'_ Gon didn't mind but sometimes, Mito-san can be _too much_ of a mother hen. He started digging in on the delicious food presented on the table. One more thing he loved about Mito-san was her cooking.

After eating, Mito ruffled Gon's hair on the passing before she collected the dishes to wash. Gon was about to help her but when he saw what time it was, he decided against it. He tied up his shoes by the doorway and shouted, "I'll be off!"

"Take care!" Mito shouted back.

Gon nodded once and started running towards the school. He didn't really live far from it but his house was on top of a hill, surrounded by a forest. He practically grew up in the forest, becoming friends with the wild animals living there who didn't mind his presence. He was so excited that he quickened his pace and got to the front gates of Hunter Academy in a jiffy.

Looking around, he saw students walking everywhere he glanced at. Some were in groups. Others were just alone, minding their own business. _'I wonder where Killua is.'_ He wanted to see the blue, cat-eyed boy again. He didn't know the feeling but his heart was beating so fast like a drum whenever he saw Killua. It was a bit weird but he didn't dwell on it much.

"Oi, Gon!" Facing the one who called him, Gon saw Leorio running towards him with Kurapika and Killua behind him.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Killua! Good morning!" Gon exclaimed with a big smile.

"Good morning to you, too, Gon." Kurapika gave him a small smile.

Gon turned to Killua and was a bit confused on why the other boy was not looking at him. "Killua, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just that..." Killua seemed to eye him up and down. "...is your favorite color green?"

Gon blinked, not really expecting the question. Was there something on his face? But why would Killua ask that? Then, it dawned to him. "You mean my clothes?"

"There's so much green that I feel like I'm talking to a plant." Killua commented. "Or maybe a soldier with too much green in his uniform."

"Yeah, you and Kurapika have weird clothes." Leorio said as he crossed his arms.

Gon looked down to his own. He was wearing a green jacket, green pants, and green boots. It was his normal attire everyday, except when he's at home in which he wears a sleeveless tank top and comfortable shorts. His eyes went to Kurapika and saw the blonde wearing a white tracksuit under a blue cloth. He really didn't know what to call it but it looked tribal with the design and such.

Kurapika huffed. "Just because you and Killua are wearing what you can call 'civilian clothes' doesn't mean that our clothes are weird, Leorio. That's rude."

"Don't take it too seriously, man, sheesh." Leorio patted the blonde's shoulder awkwardly. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay." Kurapika shook his head. "My clothes are a part of my clan so they hold some importance to me. I didn't really feel offended by what you said but I'll accept your apology."

"At least, we're wearing clothes." Gon joked and smiled, happy that they didn't make a huge deal out of it. "You know, back when I was younger, I wore green shorts instead of pants. I outgrew them so I switched to pants."

"Oh god, shorts? Seriously?" Killua groaned but Gon heard the muffled laugh which made him laugh, too. _'Killua can be so cute.'_ After thinking of that, he felt his cheeks blush and willed it to go away.

Someone then cleared their throat loudly from behind. Gon turned around and saw a familiar female dog-person staring at them with serious eyes behind her eyeglasses. "Cheadle-san, good morning!"

"Good morning, Gon-kun." Cheadle dipped her head slightly in greeting. She was still not used in seeing Gon Freecss, especially when Gon was starting to look and act a lot more like...she didn't want to complete that thought. "Classes are about to start. Do you have your schedule and do you know what classroom you are?"

Gon actually didn't think about that. And so, he just rubbed the back of his head and let out a laugh, "I forgot about that."

Cheadle _really_ didn't want to complete that thought. "Then go ahead and do so or you will be late, Gon-kun. The same goes to the other three behind you."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Gon nodded and faced his friends. "Alright, let's go!" They started walking inside the school building which was a very large and wide, consisting of three floors. The first floor was where the normal school facilities are like the faculty rooms, clinic (a.k.a Mini-Hospital because of the sometimes extreme injury), gym, library, cafeteria, Principal's/Chairman's/Zodiacs' Office, Counseling Office, laboratories, club rooms, and storage rooms. They walked towards the bulletin board where the schedules and class lists were.

"So, you knew that woman-slash-dog, Gon?" Leorio asked in curiosity.

"She's Cheadle-san, the Secretary of the Hunter Academy." Gon replied back. "I know her because she's been working here for a long time and word spreads fast around here."

"But she seemed quite familiar with you." Killua noted as he crossed his arms behind his head.

Gon saw an emotion flash in Killua's blue, cat eyes but it was gone in an instant. "Well, that's because she knows me ever since I was a kid. She would sometimes visit me during holidays and would give me presents on my birthday."

"Wow." Kurapika stated. "So you managed to be admitted to this school by connection to her?"

Gon was confused by the question. "Is that so? During the registration, the Principal just talked to me and he said to me that I'm already admitted here and that I don't need to do much but go to school when the school year starts."

Leorio whistled. "Whoa, aren't you a special one?"

Gon laughed a bit uneasily. He didn't want any special treatment. He just thought that there would be some others that went through the same thing as him. He decided to change the subject since they already arrived in front of the bulletin board. "Ne, do you see our names?"

"Over here. We're all in the same class at the classroom closest to the restrooms." Kurapika frowned. "Why didn't they just label the classrooms?"

Killua let out a 'hmp' sound. "Probably thought that it was a waste of funds or whatever."

"Well, let's go then!" Leorio ushered them. "I just saw an elevator here. How fucking awesome is that?"

"It's not awesome if you take _that_ elevator!" Suddenly, the four were yanked back by their shirts. They turned and saw a short, fat guy with a sneer on his face.

"Oh, it's the old man." Killua said with an innocent voice albeit fake. Gon thought it was adorable and scary at the same time.

"Don't call me old, brat! The name's Tonpa, goddamn it! Ugh!" Tonpa shook his head. "New students are always so annoying. Here's a tip! Don't even use that elevator. That's for the Veterans. We're only Rookies so we have to use the Rookie Elevator a.k.a the stairs."

"What? Are you serious? We can't use the elevator because we're not Veterans?" Leorio complained.

"Yeah, that's right. The second floor consists of the Veterans' facilities like classrooms, restrooms, gym which is only used for warm-ups, clinic for very minor injuries only, some empty rooms and some storage rooms."

"Why are the Veterans at the second floor?" Gon questioned. In his mind, he always thought that when you're older and more mature, you're at the top.

Tonpa shrugged. "So that they can get to the main facilities faster than the Rookies. You should brace yourselves when lunch time arrives. It might force you to bring packed lunches."

Gon was confused and chuckled when his friends just showed the same confusion on their faces. He knew that the first day was gonna be really fun and memorable, he could feel it.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Killua didn't show it on his face but he was surprised that all four of them were in the same class. He knew he was on a different caliber than the other three. Sure, Kurapika looked strong and experienced but that's just an assumption. Gon and Leorio...not so much.

Gon had potential though, Killua could feel it. He might look like an innocent civilian but from the story and connections, he's not just someone ordinary. _'There are also his hands...'_ He mentally clawed himself to stop thinking that thought.

Tonpa led them through climbing the stairs and they finally arrived at the third floor. It wasn't really that tiring but Killua saw Tonpa and Leorio panting and heaving for air. _'Old men...'_

"So the third floor is much like the Veterans' second floor but only for the Rookies. Alright, I saw the class list and we're all at the same class at the classroom closest to the restrooms over...here." Tonpa looked at them, shrugged, and went inside the room, ignoring the papers pinned on the door.

Killua curiously looked at them and his eyes widened when he really saw his name under the Rookies list. _'I'm really not a Veteran. What the fuck?'_

Kurapika and Leorio went ahead but Gon stayed behind, poking Killua's side gently. "Killua? Are you alright?"

Killua wasn't alright, really. He was fucking pissed. _'Is this one of Dad's jokes again? It's not funny. I'm a Zoldyck assassin, one of the greatest the family ever had! And in this damn school, I'm only a shitty Rookie?!'_ He growled angrily and was about to kick and claw the door in front of him when suddenly, he felt arms wrapped around his waist.

A warm breath ghosted on his nape, making Killua's skin tingle. "Calm down, Killua."

It was Gon. Gon was behind him. Gon had his arms around his waist. Gon was _hugging_ him from behind!

Killua felt himself relax under the embrace, dropping his arms to his sides, not really knowing what to do with them. He bit his lip and he knew that his cheeks were so red. No one has ever hugged him from behind, except for his little brothers but they don't count since they're family.

 _'He's so warm.'_ Killua couldn't help but think. He wanted to stay in Gon's arms, which were quite muscular if those were really muscles that he could feel under the jacket. _'So warm and strong...'_

"Killua, don't fall asleep in my arms." Gon whispered at Killua's ear, waking the latter from his weird and embarrassing thoughts.

"Ah!" Killua quickly removed himself from Gon and slammed his back to the door which earned his head some pain. "Ow!"

"Killua!" Gon went to his side. "Are you alright?"

Killua was still a bit flushed but he calmed down. "You sure like asking that question, Gon."

"Because I'm worried about you." Gon pouted cutely. Killua didn't think of anything about that. Nope, not really. "You looked like you were about to attack the door so I held you back."

And then, they were back to the main issue a.k.a Silva Zoldyck's loony decisions. "I was mad on why I'm a Rookie. I'm supposed to be a Veteran."

Gon hummed thoughtfully. "I'm sure that being a Rookie is not so bad. I think the Principal knows what he's doing with his students."

 _'Or that my father ordered him to make me a Rookie to make me more_ normal _.'_ Man, Killua was hating that word by the second.

"We should just experience it for now. I'm sure it will be fun." Gon held out his hand with a big smile. "Let's go."

Killua stared at the hand then at Gon's big, brown, happy and innocent eyes. What he wanted to do was go to the Principal's/Chairman's/Zodiacs' Office and rant at how he should be a Veteran. But he somehow liked the idea of being with Gon in class more than that. And so, he grasped the hand and said, "Yeah, let's go."

But he really didn't expect the next set of events for the day.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: Gon's POV is hard like seriously, I don't know what kind of shit that kid thinks about. And irregular lengths of chapters makes readers keep themselves on their toes. This chapter is more of a filler anyway.

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Definitely Fucked-Up**

 **Expect in Chapter 3: Teachers, Teacher's Aides, Hisoka**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	4. Definitely Fucked-Up

Author's Note: The chapter title describes our lives. Thanks a lot for the support though, bitches.

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 3: Definitely Fucked-Up**

Killua thought that the classes would be easy enough to handle. The subject content was alright. The teachers were the problem. _'Why...is this happening?'_

After the school bell rang, which sounded like an annoying alarm clock ringing, everyone went to their desks randomly. Killua ended up in the back with Gon beside him and Kurapika and Leorio in front of them. His blue, cat eyes watched the door open, revealing a tall middle-aged man who was smoking a cigarette.

"Alright!" Tapping his cigarette on the ash tray he was carrying, the middle-aged man eyed the students with a sort of glazed look. "For those new here, I'm Morel Mackernasey, your Science teacher. I'm a single, forty years old man and don't mind me if I smoke or drink alcohol here." He suddenly took out a bottle of _sake_ and slammed it down the teacher's table. "You guys wanna know what's sad?! Me! Alone and pitiful old me! I'm a fucking rich man! I have fame! Hell, I'm a Single-Star Sea Hunter! Shit, my title even has the word single in it." And then, Morel Mackernasey broke down into tears and slumped down on the table.

Killua grimaced with his classmates. _'This guy...has real fucking issues.'_ When the bawling became almost unbearable, the door opened once again, revealing two men this time. One looked like a deliquent- _'Seriously? A pompadour? Really?'_ -and the other one looked like a samurai. _'Okay, what is this? A drama?'_

"Morel-san, I told you to not drink alcohol because today's the first day of classes." The samurai walked towards the wailing man and confiscated the bottle of _sake_. "I apologize on his behalf. He was lonely last night so he drunk himself silly. Also..." He sniffed the sobbing man. "...you were smoking weed again, Morel-san."

"Oh, Shoot!" Morel abruptly took the samurai in his arms and embraced him tightly. "Why can't I find somebody to love?!"

"Morel-san..."

"Morel-san!" And again, so suddenly, the man who looked like a deliquent cried, like literally cried with tears and snot. "You WILL find your love someday! Believe me!"

"Knuckle!" Morel also pulled the deliquent in his arms and the two cried together while the samurai patted and kissed their heads like a mother.

The students waited for the trio of adults to calm down until Morel, apparently, cried himself to sleep on the deliquent's lap. The samurai cleared his throat and was now standing in front of the class. "Hello and good morning, Rookies. Again, I apologize for our behavior but this is fairly normal. You haven't seen us when Morel-san is drunk, hungover, and high at the same time."

Those Rookies who weren't new to it flinched and their faces darkened in what looked like despair, at least, that's what Killua figured.

"Anyway, my name is Shoot McMahon." The samurai bowed his head. "I'm Morel-san's Science teacher's aide. And this is Knuckle Bine." He pointed to the deliquent mothering the Science teacher. "He's my partner in teaching and in real life. Also, we're both Beast Hunters although I'm a Unidentified Mysterious Animal Hunter. Most of the time, I'm the one who teaches Science either because Morel-san is um, engaged with other activities, or because Knuckle is busy mother-henning others."

"Hey!" Knuckle pouted. "I don't mother-hen people."

"Oh yes, and I'm the Chairman of the Hunters Association."

"Shoot!"

Killua glanced at where the sudden giggle came from. It was Gon who was smiling and covering his mouth to stifle the happy giggles. _'That's a nice sound. Wait, I did not just think that.'_ "What are you giggling over there?" He whispered.

Gon shook his head with a small smile and whispered back, "It's just that, Shoot-sensei and Knuckle-sensei look good together and they're pretty funny."

"Heh, is that so?" Killua hummed and turned his eyes to the front.

Shoot took out a booklet and wrote some things on the blackboard. "The lesson will start now. Listen and take notes. Here in Hunter Academy, the pacing is a hundred times quicker than the average school that's why it should be easier for you to study and understand if you listen, take notes, and do some early reading. Alright, let's begin."

Killua was surprised at how fast Shoot-sensei was teaching and scrambled to write down at least some keywords and short definitions and explanations. _'He wasn't kidding. This is too fast. Just how much topics is he planning to cram in us?'_

As if hearing a sizzle, Killua looked at Gon and was shocked to see the other boy with his head on the table and babbling something that he didn't understand. If they were in cartoon, Gon's head would probably be steaming and his eyes would be in swirls. "Oi, Gon. What the hell? Are you okay?"

"He's gonna be alright." Knuckle quickly appeared at Killua's side, almost making the assassin attack the teacher's aide. "He's just having information overload. He'll get used to it through time."

Killua eyed him then Gon. "If you say so." _'How the hell did he get to me so fast?'_ He watched Knuckle-sensei flit around the classroom, comforting and helping those who looked like they needed one. _'Looks like he really is a mother hen.'_

And the class continued like that...with the occasional sleep-mumbles from Morel-sensei.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Science class was finally over with Shoot and Knuckle dragging the still unconscious Morel out. Immediately after they got out, two persons-a man and a woman-entered the classroom. Killua stared at the strange pair. _'Why does that man look so stiff? And that lady doesn't feel right.'_ He shuddered when the woman's eyes seem to glare at them before it turned dull.

Placing some papers on the teacher's table, the man adjusted his eyeglasses. "Good morning. My name is Knov. You may call me Knov-sensei. I will be your Mathematics teacher for this year." He gestured to the woman at the corner. "She is Palm, my wife and Mathematics teacher's aide." The woman only bowed and continued standing by the corner. "Now that the introductions are done, let us begin."

Like the Science class, Mathematics class was also quick-paced. Killua was quite worried about Gon who looked faint from information overload. He did his best to take notes anyway so that he could teach Gon himself. _'Wait, teach Gon? What?!'_ He flushed and gripped his pen tightly. _'No! Stop thinking about that!'_

After calming down, Killua continued listening and taking down notes. He wasn't expecting himself to be a little studious but he figured it was because he was trained that way by his family. _'Now_ that _is quick-paced.'_

Killua shuddered when he suddenly felt a glare at his direction. He risked a glance and saw Palm-sensei glaring at him with dark eyes. _'What's her damn problem?'_

The school bell rang, stopping Knov mid-sentence. The man shook then dropped on his knees to the floor with a scream. Killua was surprised but then, some of the Rookies immediately ran to Knov-sensei's side and helped calm him down. Palm was also there, clutching him to her chest and whispering something Killua couldn't hear.

"What's going on?" Leorio murmured as he turned to Killua and Gon.

"Knov-sensei has a fragile mind and an even more fragile heart." Tonpa told them, appearing out-of-nowhere beside Leorio.

"And I was about to have a heart attack!"

"Anyway, what do you mean by that, Tonpa?" Kurapika asked as he pushed Leorio down.

"Knov-sensei had a traumatic experience while he was on field as a Hunter." Tonpa explained. "It shook him to the core that it turned his black hair into white. It's rumored that he only dyes it black to hide that. He's pretty serious and calm so no one really expected that to happen so the non-newbies here dote on him with Palm-sensei. He can be kind sometimes and he does love his wife."

"Sometimes, it still bugs me on how much information you know, old man." Killua commented.

"Ugh, I don't even want to correct you." Tonpa shook his head.

"But Knov-sensei will be alright?" Gon asked worriedly after getting over his information overload.

"Yep so don't worry about him, kid." Tonpa shook his head slightly. "It's recess. You gonna go to the cafeteria?"

"I don't want to lose an appetite since it's close to lunch." Kurapika said.

"I wanna buy some canned coffee." Leorio grumbled as he stood up. "I expected the lectures to be fast but I didn't expect it to be so quick-paced that I almost ran out of ink in my pen."

"Hmmm, I want to buy Choco-Robo-kun but I'm too lazy." Killua pondered if he would buy then turned to Gon almost subconsciously. "Gon, what about you?" _'Hey, hey, what are you doing? You're warming up to your new_ buddy _already.'_ He mentally killed that thought.

"I'm not hungry." Gon laughed. "You shouldn't be too lazy, Killua, or you'll get fat."

Killua's eye twitched and before they both knew it, Killua was pinching Gon's cheek while Gon was giggling. "Are you telling me that I'm fat, huh?"

"I didn't say anything like that!"

"Oh really? You implied then."

"Killua!"

Leorio rolled his eyes at the two. "Teenagers and their childishness."

"As if you're not childish, Leorio." Kurapika joked.

"Don't, Kurapika. Don't."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The school bell rang again and the door was opened by someone...or more precisely, some animal-human whatever. Killua gawked at the creature that gracefully walked towards the teacher's table. Behind him (Killua guessed it was a male) was what looked like a blind young woman. _'What the actual fuck?'_

"Good morning, Rookies." The animal-human thing greeted. "To those who are new here, let me introduce myself. I am Meruem and I am your Language teacher. For those who do not recognize my species, I'm a Chimera Ant." Then all of the sudden, the creature's eyes narrowed. "I do not tolerate slacking off in my class. Sit properly!"

As if robots, every student straightened up in their seats. Killua also did it even if he didn't want it. _'What the hell just happened?'_

Meruem nodded as he saw his students listening to him. He then pointed to the blind young woman beside him. "This is Komugi, a human. She is my Language teacher's aide and a World Champion Gungi Player, that's all."

Komugi smiled at that and bowed. "Nice to meet you!" She bowed too low though that her head banged on the table, making the students wince. "Ow..."

"Komugi..." Meruem rubbed his forehead and sighed. "...do you need to go to the Clinic?"

"A-Ah no!" Komugi flailed her hands. "It's okay. I'm okay. Really. Thanks for the concern, King."

At the nickname, Killua saw what he thought was a blush on the Chimera Ant's cheeks. _'Oh fuck no, seriously?!'_

Meruem looked away from Komugi and muttered, "I just did not want my teacher's aide to be incapable of thinking if she hit her head too hard. Of course, I can teach them on my own. I-"

"Yes, yes." Komugi stopped his rambling with a pat on his arm. How she did that since she was blind, Killua didn't know. "Now, let's start the lesson!" And there was the blush again on Meruem's face.

 _'Tsundere...'_ was the common thought between the students.

Killua thought it would be quick-paced like the first two classes but apparently, Meruem-sensei was very thorough in teaching them. It was still fast but slower than before. To his surprise, all of the students were listening to the teacher. Even Gon, who didn't look like to be suffering from information overload, was writing down notes and listening. There were also times that students would ask questions, but Meruem-sensei wasn't the one who answered. Komugi-sensei did and despite her earlier clumsiness, she answered correctly and explained it. _'There's pattern actually.'_ Killua noted with a wry smile. Meruem teaches; student asks; Komugi answers; Meruem praises Komugi; Komugi smiles at Meruem; Meruem blushes; the pattern goes again.

The class ended with Meruem gracefully walking out of the room with Komugi, again, behind him on her walking stick. Then came in two women, twins to be exact, that looked like robots. _'Or more like cyborgs.'_ Killua thought when he saw their metallic-like dresses.

"My name is Eeta." The woman with the blue eyes introduced herself. "Age is classified information. I am a Hacker Hunter. I will be your History teacher."

"My name is Elena." The woman with red eyes introduced herself. "Age is classified information. I am a Hacker Hunter. I will be your History teacher."

Then, the two women abruptly started the lesson, making the students hasten their actions of jotting down notes. Killua sighed silently as he saw Gon, once again, fall into information overload. _'This school is weird. Now I know.'_

History class was probably the longest class for Killua even though it has the same time as the other subjects. The way the twins taught was so mechanical that he thought they were robots only teaching because it's on their Artificial Intelligence. Also, the subject content was too detailed as if the teachers were really there on blah-blah time. _'Maybe I'll get information overload here.'_

The school bell rang, ending the class. Eeta-sensei and Elena-sensei simply said 'goodbye' and walked out of the room. It was eerily scary on how the twins walked at the same time. Killua even thought that they were breathing at the same time.

"It's lunch time, newbies." Tonpa told Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. "If you're gonna buy food, it would be better to make a run for it now or else, you'll end up last in line with only leftovers served to you."

"Are you serious?!" Leorio stood up.

"Yeah, look, our classmates are already running." Tonpa pointed to the students already running out of the classroom. "Good luck on the war. But don't worry too much. The cafeteria is a safe zone for Rookies and Veterans. Everyone here needs food after all."

"Sounds like fun!" Gon exclaimed and turned to Killua. "Ne, let's go to the cafeteria!"

"Alright, alright." Killua stretched then smirked. "Gon, last one on the line buys the winner lunch."

"Okay!"

Then, the two of them were off with Leorio and Kurapika behind them also running.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The cafeteria was pretty large and clean with bright lights and the normal plastic table and chairs. What Killua didn't expect was how long the line already was. He won their little competition though, making Gon stick out his tongue.

"I won't even buy lunch anyway." Gon chuckled as he took out some money. "Mito-san gave me a packed lunch."

"Eh? Really?" Killua accepted the money. "Then it won't be fair if I lost and bought you lunch." Gon just snickered at that.

"Tonpa wasn't kidding." Kurapika muttered. "The line is already long even if the bell just rang five minutes ago."

"Maybe the food is great?" Leorio shrugged.

"The food _is_ great." Tonpa suddenly appeared again beside Leorio. "If you don't get the leftovers that is."

Before Leorio could do a hissy fit, Killua interjected. "What leftovers?"

Tonpa seemed to shake in fear. "Menchi and Buhara are Gourmet Hunters and the ones in charge of the cooking here in the cafeteria. They're really good at cooking like seriously, they are. What will bother you is that they're young."

"Young?" Gon repeated.

"Young...and horny, especially during lunch hour."

"Oh shit, no..." Leorio shook his head as if realizing something. "Don't tell me..."

Killua raised an eyebrow, not actually getting it. "What about the leftovers?"

Tonpa groaned. "You really want me to say it? Fine. Menchi and Buhara are in a relationship and they have a strange kink that makes them horny during lunch hour when their food is served so right now, they're probably fucking at the kitchen...with the leftovers there to be served after the real food is gone."

Kurapika was green on the face. Killua grimaced and he knew he was also a bit green. "You mean, they might...cum on the food?"

"The leftovers have an eighty percent chance of having cum on it."

Killua wanted to hurl but reigned it in and just said, "Damn."

"Killua." Gon called, feeling confused. "I don't get it. What's fucking? And what's cum?"

It was as if Killua's world stopped. _'Did Gon just actually asked me that? He doesn't...know fucking? And cum?!'_ He was blushing hotly, holy shit, he could feel it in his face. _'Just how innocent can he be goddamn it?!'_

Even Tonpa, Kurapika, and Leorio were at a lost of words, not really knowing how to handle Gon's innocence and curiosity. They decided silently to leave the situation to Killua by discreetly stepping away.

 _'Damn it!'_ There goes Killua's chance for help. _'Cowards!'_ And he would be if he doesn't answer. He cleared his throat and rubbed his nape. "Uh, well, you see...that's a complicated question."

"Complicated?" Gon frowned. "Is it really bad?"

"Uh, that depends actually." Killua wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "Can we not talk about this now?"

Gon stared at Killua with a questioning gaze. It was like he was seeing Killua's soul and Killua felt vulnerable under that gaze. "After class, okay? I'm really curious about it."

 _'Yes!'_ Killua gave Gon a happy smile. "Sure, after class." Then, he gave Kurapika and Leorio a sly look, shocking the two. "Kurapika and Leorio seem to know _a lot_ about it. You should ask them, too."

Gon brightened up. "Leorio, Kurapika, you know fucking, too?"

Kurapika flushed and flailed his hands. "Gon, don't say that out loud."

Leorio quickly changed the subject "H-Hey, looks like it's our turn." He glared at Tonpa who was innocently walking away. _'Damn that talkative old man...'_

Luckily, they didn't get leftovers however, those at their back were not so lucky. They hoped that the leftovers were still good enough to eat with the cum and all.

Killua learned to not underestimate the lunch hour...and also learned to maybe steal some of Gon's packed lunch. Not that he loved eating Gon's food. Nope, not really.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The school bell rang, signalling the start of the next class, Physical Education a.k.a Physical Training and Torture (as told by Tonpa to Killua). Killua was pretty excited by it to be honest. After almost half a day of only sitting and listening to lectures, he was giddy to stretch out his body and get some physical exercise.

Apparently about fifteen minutes before the class starts, the students should use their designated gyms to do some warm-ups ONLY. Killua blinked when the word 'only' was too emphasized. Bolding, italicizing, capitalizing, coloring it red, underlining, and installing red sirens on it were just a few of those emphasis.

Killua only did some stretching and some small exercises just to make the blood inside him flow and tingle. He was surprised that Gon also did the same as him but not too much. Kurapika was using some kind of wooden nunchakus. Leorio was by the weights and Killua was surprised that Leorio has muscle on him despite the lanky figure.

Afterwards, they went down to the Gym where the class was gonna be held. Tonpa told them on the way that Physical Education a.k.a Physical Training and Torture was a class shared by the Rookies and the Veterans. "So, expect to be intimidated by them. You have every right to be scared shitless of them. Every Veteran here in Hunter Academy is a monster."

Killua scoffed at Tonpa's words. _'I've probably seen worse than those Veterans.'_ He glanced at Gon and was shocked to see burning determination in his big, brown eyes. He looked like he was itching for a good fight. _'As always, Gon, you keep surprising me all the time.'_

When Leorio pushed open the doors of the Gym, they were met by an intimidating atmosphere. There were already students inside, all pumped and warmed up. But what struck on Killua's nerves was the lone red-haired man leaning on the wall at the other side. The man might look calm but his golden eyes were staring straight at Killua's blue, cat eyes. The eyes were sinister and _hungry_.

Killua followed the golden eyes that went to his side. He was now eying Gon...and that scared the shit out of him. _'Why is he looking at us like that? Like he wants to devour us whole...it's unnerving!'_

What Killua didn't notice was how Gon glared at the red-haired man as if challenging him to attack them.

The red-haired man smirked and licked his lips sensually. _'How delicious...'_

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: Oh how I love writing sexy, lusty, and hungry Hisoka. And I love my choice of teachers and teacher's aides. Also, I love myself and you bitches.

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Dangerous Bad Boys**

 **Expect in Chapter 4: Lust, Gluttony, Envy**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	5. Dangerous Bad Boys

Author's Note: It's always great to look at asses, bitches. Try it for yourselves. And look, a bit early update because I'm stressed as fuck.

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 4: Dangerous Bad Boys**

When Gon was still a young boy in the tender age of nine, he met a Foxbear cub in the forest beside their home. The cub was all alone and hungry so he took it with him to feed and keep company. He bonded with the foxbear cub and always played with it. Mito-san and Great Grandmother never knew about the cub because he knew that they would make him return it to the forest since it was a wild animal.

One day, while playing with the cub at a grassy patch of land in the forest, a giant Foxbear appeared, roaring and snarling at Gon. He was scared, petrified even, at the animal. But then, he saw the cub walking towards the angry animal and he knew then and there that the giant Foxbear was the mother. The animal was about to claw him when suddenly, a hand clutched the back of his clothes and pulled him away.

That was the day he learned that you shouldn't mess with hungry and raging animals. Just one look on the eyes, he knew it would attack him mercilessly. And he was encountering one now albeit those eyes belong to a human being...which is even more dangerous than an animal.

Gon glared at the red-haired man who was looking at him and Killua hungrily, like a wild animal that found its perfect prey. He didn't like the look one bit. It made him feel so uncomfortable that he felt the hairs on his nape stand. Not to mention, when the man licked his lips, he shuddered and swore he saw more hunger flash in the golden eyes.

 _'He's dangerous...and evil.'_ Gon's eyes widened when the golden eyes slid to his side. _'Killua!'_ He moved subconsciously to the front of the other boy, not realizing that he was releasing an aura that definitely said 'back the fuck off' and not really conscious of the fact that he was almost growling. The only thought in his mind was,

 _'Don't ever touch him!'_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Killua wanted to run away. He wanted to run until he could find a safe place and hide there until the danger is gone. That danger was the red-haired man casually leaning on the wall, staring at them with so much hunger that he felt that the man was committing gluttony.

 _'We should run. We can't fight him. We'll die. We'll get devoured. I don't want to be here anymore.'_

It scared the shit out of Killua. Why was he even thinking like that? He is a Zoldyck assassin, one of the best in the family. He killed almost everyday like a salaryman that works in an office just to pay off his debts. And he's terrified of a single man that hasn't even said a single thing to them.

 _'It's useless. Once there is danger, you must flee. You must not fight someone who is stronger than you or else, you'll die.'_

It was his older brother's voice. Not the fat and annoying older brother of his. His idol. His teacher. His Aniki.

 _'That's right. Illu-nii told me to run away from danger or else I'll die. I don't want to die. And I don't want Gon to die. Gon? Gon!'_ Killua gasped and was about to pull Gon away to safety when suddenly, Gon's body was in front of him, as if shielding him.

What shocked him was the aura Gon was releasing. It was full of anger and rage, all directed to the red-haired man. Although that was the case, Killua couldn't help but feel the aura against his and it was almost sizzling. It was electrifying. He never knew how strong Gon's aura until now. _'I didn't know that he knew_ Nen _.'_ The one word that popped in his head to describe the aura was not what he expected.

 _'Dangerous.'_

Killua didn't understand. It was Gon, after all. Gon, the innocent, friendly, and cheerful boy who didn't even know what fucking and cum were. And now, he knew another side of Gon. _'His aura is dangerous but...it's not hurting me.'_ He tentatively let out his aura to touch with Gon's and he felt his nerves tingle and calm at the same time. _'It's...protecting me? Why?'_ He stared at Gon's back that seemed to be heaving for air. _'Why is he protecting me?'_

And the aura even intensified when the red-haired man straightened up and started walking towards them. The walk was slow as if time was in slow motion. Just as the man reached a few feet from Gon, the latter stretched his arms out, effectively shielding Killua. For the first time, the man spoke. "Oh my, aren't you quite territorial, little boy?"

"Get away from us." Gon growled out, surprising Killua.

"But I haven't done anything to you, have I?" The man licked his lips. "At least, not yet."

Killua gulped and risked tugging on Gon's sleeve. The aura was definitely not hurting him. It even covered his hand. He felt himself reddening and his heart pounding. _'What...is this feeling?'_ He shook it out of his mind and let go of the sleeve. "Gon, let's go."

"Why go?" The red-haired man pouted and reached out his hand to Gon's chest. "The fun is just starting after all."

Killua was about to take hold of Gon's arm when abruptly, a long-haired man appeared and punched Gon on the face...hard. "Gon!" _'Holy shit, where did he come from?'_ He thought that the long-haired man would also punch the creepy red-haired man but apparently, the latter was pulled away by a pink-haired woman.

"Goddamn it." The long-haired man huffed and cracked his knuckles. "Do I have to punch you every time you do something stupid, Gon-kun?"

Killua stared at him then at Gon who shakily sat up and rubbed his cheek gingerly. He turned to face the long-haired man. "Hey, why did you do that?"

"I would've punched you, too, but I figured it's not even worth it. This is my class and you three are disrupting it!"

"Wait, wait, your class?" Leorio butted in, having lost his words earlier from the mental combat between Gon, Killua, and the red-haired freak.

"Yes, my class. My name is Kite, the Physical Education teacher and a Contract Hunter. It's just the first day and this shit happens. I'm disappointed in you, Gon-kun."

Gon looked to be back to normal since his aura was now in control and not sizzling like before. "Sorry, Kite-san. I guess my rage got into me."

"Damn straight it did." Then quickly, Kite delivered a harsh slap on Killua's cheek. "That's your punishment, kid."

It didn't really hurt Killua but it still stung and it was humiliating. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"For using _Nen_ in my class!" Kite shouted and stomped his foot hard on the floor, the sound echoing through the Gym. "Listen up, Rookies and Veterans! For those who already know me, shut up and listen. I'm a Physical Education teacher and I teach all of you to strengthen your physical strengths and capabilities. I don't tolerate _Nen_ because that is taught in the _Nen_ class. What I want here is raw, physical power! No spiritual and aura bullshit!"

"Calm down, Papa. You're scaring the newbies." Suddenly, a small girl walked towards Kite and tugged on his shirt sleeve.

Killua raised an eyebrow in confusion and saw that Kite seemed to have calmed down. Discreetly, he went to Gon's side and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Gon whispered his answer. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you? Kite-san can hit very hard. I would know. This is the second time he punched me on the face."

Killua blinked at the concern and blushed a bit so he looked down. "Uh, yeah, I'm alright. It just stings a bit."

"Fine, Reina, sheesh. I'm calm and controlled now." Kite patted the little girl on the head. "Sorry for my outburst. I don't really like wasting time, especially when it concerns _Nen_. It's annoying. But anyway, this here is Reina, my sort-of Physical Education teacher's aide. She's my daughter and I hope that no one hurts her or I would do something very drastic...and painful."

The students shivered in fear at that, save for a few students. Killua now grudgingly respected Kite.

"By the way, Machi, thank you for taking Hisoka away." Kite told the pink-haired woman who merely shrugged. Killua narrowed his blue, cat eyes at Hisoka, the red-haired man. He briefly saw Gon do the same thing.

"This guy is an idiot anyway." Machi rolled her eyes. "Somebody has to keep an eye on him or he'll go batshit crazy."

Hisoka just hummed and wrapped his arms around Machi's waist and nuzzled her head like an overgrow cat. "So you do love me, Machi-chan?"

 _'A creepy and perverted cat.'_ Killua thought to himself with a shiver.

"Shut up." Machi elbowed Hisoka on the side, making him cough and remove his arms. "We're only fuck buddies, idiot."

Kite groaned and stomped his foot again. "Alright, alright, everyone shut up and let's start the class already. Fuck, we lost fifteen minutes by dealing with useless shit."

"Papa, you're not calm and controlled...again." Reina reminded.

"Right, right. Sorry. Oh!" Kite then turned to Gon and Killua who were still sitting on the floor. "As another punishment, I want you two to get out of my class and get yourselves calmed down. You may go to the Counselling Office if you want but I recommend talking this out between the two of you. I have a different punishment for Hisoka." He glared at the man he mentioned.

"Thanks, Kite-san." Gon stood up and bowed. "Let's go, Killua."

"Ah, okay." Killua was surprised but followed Gon. He paused when he heard Kurapika and Leorio ask him if he was alright and just answered that he's fine when in reality, he's quite shaken up.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The two boys walked around the school until they reached the rooftop which was actually open to the students. It even had chairs and tables. They sat down by the railings where they could see the mountains.

Killua struggled to say something and ended up not saying anything. He glanced at Gon who was only watching him. It was quiet, save for the occasional chirp and breeze, but the silence was comfortable.

"Killua." Gon started with a small frown. "Are you really alright?"

 _'What?'_ Killua jolted at the question and bit his lip. "I...am." _'Liar.'_

"Liar." Gon repeated aloud and suddenly, he held on to Killua's hand tightly. "You're shaking."

"So are you." Killua said and tried to hide his blushing cheeks. _'He's holding my hand, holy fucking god.'_

"That's because I was scared for you." The reply was quiet.

"What?" Killua heard it but he wanted to confirm it. "What did you say?"

"That Hisoka guy...is evil. He has a sinister aura. His eyes were so hungry that I felt like we were being devoured by his eyes alone." Gon's hold tightened even more. "I wasn't scared of getting hurt. I was scared that he might hurt you."

Killua didn't really understand. "He couldn't hurt me. But he could hurt you."

"He could hurt both of us." Gon corrected. "Killua, you told me that we should run away. Why did you say that?"

Killua's mind was reeling. "I..." Does he tell the truth? Or does he skirt around it? "It's because..." _'Decide, Zoldyck, decide!'_ "Because my Aniki said so." _'Shit, why did I just say that?'_

"Aniki? Older brother?" Gon questioned in confusion.

Killua sighed. _'There's not turning back. I already said it anyway. Might as well just tell him.'_ "Yeah, Illumi-nii. He's my older brother and sort-of teacher."

"Teacher in what?"

"Assassinating." Killua bluntly said.

"You're an assassin?" Gon's eyes didn't really hold any fear or resentment. Just calm innocence. "Why did your older brother teach you that?"

Killua breathed out a long sigh. "Alright, here goes. I'm from a family of famous assassins called the Zoldyck Family of Assassins. I'm the third son of the Head, Silva Zoldyck, and one of the best assassins throughout the family history. I kill people for money. It's a family business. All of my siblings are assassins. All my relatives are assassins. Hell, even some of our butlers are assassins. I was raised in the world of death and torture. I only know assassinating and surviving. I have hobbies but I don't really care for them much since I'm always assassinating for clients that hire me." He hadn't said that much for a while now.

Gon was contemplative. Killua was a bit nervous. He couldn't read Gon's eyes and face. He didn't know what the other boy was thinking and it's driving him crazy. "Killua, why are you here in Hunter Academy then? I suppose you don't really want to be a Hunter since I think your long time job now would be as a professional assassin."

Killua was surprised by Gon's words. "You're pretty calm about this."

Gon smiled at that. "That's because it's you, Killua. Now answer my question."

"Alright." Killua sighed once again. "I think my dad became loony. He forcefully sent me to this school so that I could experience living like a normal teenager. My annoying mother was against it but I was knocked out and taken here while I was unconscious. And now, here I am, not really sure if this is the so-called normal teenage life." He rolled his eyes. "My dad really became loony."

Gon chuckled at that. "So that's why you're here. You're not aiming to be a Hunter." At Killua's shrug of confusion, he smiled. "You know, I want to be an Archaeological Hunter just like my dad."

"Your dad?" Killua was now curious. "And an Archaeological Hunter?"

Gon nodded. "My father's name is Ging Freecss and he's a Double-Star Archaeological Hunter. He's very famous with excavating and preserving ruins from all over the world. Actually, I was told that he's a member of the Zodiacs but doesn't attend much because he's always travelling." He shook his head with a laugh. "I never knew him. I never met him. I've only known stories about him from other people...mostly from the Hunters here in Hunter Academy."

"So that's why you're well-known." Killua murmured in realization. "Your dad is the reason you got in here."

Gon shrugged at that. "Maybe. He left me here with my aunt, Mito-san, and Great Grandmother. I didn't grow up with a father but I grew up with two perfectly loving women. I'll be forever thankful for taking care of me." He laughed. "I wasn't really the easiest child to take care of."

"Heh, I could imagine." Killua wanted to know what Gon looked like when he was a kid. Then, he flushed. _'Probably just a younger version of now...maybe cuter? With even bigger eyes?'_ The mental image was too cute that Killua had to bury his head on his arms to hide the redness on his face. He didn't realize that Gon was still holding his hand.

"Killua, are you okay?" Gon asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Killua's voice was muffled by his arms but it was clearly heard. He then felt a thumb gently rub his knuckles and felt himself blush even more. _'What is happening to me? This is just too out-of-character for me!'_

"Ne, Killua, we're friends, right?"

Killua raised his head, having lost his blush at the strange question. "Friends?"

"Yeah. We'll always be together, right? Through high and low?" Gon's smile was beautiful even if it was tinged with sadness.

Killua wanted to claw the sadness away. "Yeah, we're friends." He tried to joke. "You sounded like someone who would propose." _'Oh fuck, why did I just say that?'_

Gon laughed and squeezed the hand he was holding. "Really? Maybe one day then."

"O-O-O-O-One d-d-d-day?!" Killua gawked and he knew he was blushing. "W-W-W-What are you talking about?!"

"You're too cute, Killua!" Gon exclaimed and giggled. "I'm glad I met you."

Killua huffed and turned away but he was smiling. "Yeah, yeah."

They stayed at the rooftop, staring at the mountains in silence. It was pretty peaceful and for the first time, Killua relaxed. Gon was still holding his hand although not as tight as before. It comforted Killua and for a second, he hated how the table separated them but quickly kicked that thought to the ditch. _'What am I? A school girl with a crush?'_ When his sarcastic side was about to respond, he cut it off. _'Actually, don't answer that.'_

Killua risked a glance at Gon and saw the other boy with his eyes closed and a small, serene smile on his face. He had to admit, it looked good on him but he liked the happy and innocent smile better. _'Whoa, what? Like? Like?'_ He was glad that Gon had his eyes closed or he might see his blush. _'Man, I don't even want to think about it now.'_ He calmed himself down and enjoyed their peaceful moment...at least, until the bell rang.

"Time for _Nen_ class." Gon pulled Killua up and grinned. "Let's go, Killua! First one in the gym buys the loser dinner!" Then, he started running.

"Alright, wait up!" Killua ran after him. "It's still not fair if you won!"

Gon just stuck out his tongue playfully. Killua shook his head and they ran towards the Gym, laughing and joking.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gon was so happy, giddy and excited even. He now knew more about Killua and he couldn't wait to know the other more and more. His heart was thudding against his chest. His feet felt so light and he felt like flying. His cheeks were actually starting to hurt at how much he's been smiling for the past hour.

Of course, Gon was confused in why he's feeling that way. He never felt that way to another person before. He just knew that he wants Killua by his side and vowed to make him smile more. He saw the sadness in the assassin's eyes. _'Must be hard to be an assassin, huh?'_ He could never understand because he grew up happily with Mito-san and Great Grandmother. Sure, he didn't have his parents or siblings but he was happy. And he wanted to share this happiness with Killua.

 _'I'll make sure of it!'_ Gon grinned then let out a squawk of disbelief when Killua tapped his shoulder and made it to the doors of the Gym first.

"Ha! I won!" Killua cheered.

"Not fair." Gon pouted and was delighted to see the faint pink on Killua's cheeks. "You won again."

"That just means I'm faster than you." Killua teased.

Gon liked this Killua, the teasing and joking one. It made him happy to see the other happy. "Alright, let's go!"

They didn't expect the next couple of events though.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: Kite and Reina are supposedly one soul in the Hunter x Hunter world but I want them separate so there! It's funny and depressing how emotionally and mentally unstable the employees of Hunter Academy are. Or that's just me.

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 5: Sweet But Deadly**

 **Expect in Chapter 5:** _ **Nen**_ **, Spanking, Old Woman**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	6. Sweet But Deadly

Author's Note: Special POV at the start. Just saying.

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 5: Sweet But Deadly**

After the doors of the Gym closed behind Killua and Gon, Leorio sighed. He didn't understand what just happened earlier. One second, the two kids were staring at the creep by the wall. The next second, Gon was like a mama bear protecting her cub (Killua) with the creep becoming even creepier. And he didn't even want to think about the terror teacher, Kite-sensei. _'Sheesh, weird in this school is a gross understatement.'_

Leorio grew up like a normal kid with his lower-than-average family and friendly friends. Sure, sometimes they had little money to the point they would only eat once a day but they managed. And now, he was here in Hunter Academy, the most prestigious school that makes students the richest and most famous people in the whole world. It was like a dream but the longer he stayed in the school, the more it was becoming a nightmare.

"Leorio, class is starting." Kurapika interrupted Leorio's thoughts. "I don't think we should slack off here."

"You shouldn't." Kite suddenly appeared in front of the two. Leorio shouted in surprise and took a step back. "You're really slacking off if you didn't even see me walking to you. One thousand push-ups for you!"

"What?! One thousand push-ups?!" Leorio gawked at the number. "What the hell?!"

"Just do it or I'll fail you right now." Kite threatened with a small smile. "I may look calm right now but I'm still pretty pissed about earlier. You newbies shouldn't test me. One thousand push-ups!"

Leorio didn't really want to push it but then, Kurapika retorted, "Leorio will die if he does one thousand push-ups."

"Wait, Kurapika! Why the hell did you say that?!" Leorio face-palmed. Sometimes, he didn't comprehend the blonde's logic.

"Oh, is that so?" Kite smirked and crossed his arms. "Since you're so concerned, you will sit on this guy's back while he does his one thousand push-ups. One more complaint from the both of you, you're out of my class." Then, he loudly blew his whistle hanging from his neck. "Alright, Rookies and Veterans. I'll be examining all of you one-by-one with Reina and think of training regimens for you. Line up!"

Leorio's jaw was hanging out at what just happened. His punishment just actually worsened, not by much but still... _'This school is too abnormal. Everything here happens so fast.'_

"Um, I apologize, Leorio." Kurapika told him with a small bow. "I didn't expect him to say that. I just made things worse for you."

Leorio blushed and looked away. "No, it's alright." _'He's kinda cute.'_ He blinked and shook the thought away. He was straight. Hell, he always jacked off boobs and pussies. _'So why did I just call a guy cute in my head?'_

"Leorio, are you alright?" Kurapika pulled on Leorio's sleeve and stared with his brown, cat-like eyes.

 _'Oh shit, this is too cute.'_ Leorio slapped a hand on his face to hide his blush. "Uh, yeah. Just a mosquito."

"Right." Kurapika cleared his throat. "Maybe you should start on those push-ups?"

"Uh, right." Leorio went into position and glanced at Kurapika. "Let's see if I can carry your weight on my back."

"Okay." Kurapika removed his shoes and climbed on Leorio's back, cross-leggedly sitting on it. "Is this alright?"

Leorio hummed and smiled a bit. _'I can feel he's there but he's not that heavy. I can take it.'_ "This is gonna be one hell of a ride, Kurapika." When he realized what word he just used, he wanted to hit himself.

Kurapika just chuckled. "Alright, let's do it."

 _'Do you know what you just said, Kurapika, you little bastard?'_ Leorio just shook his head and began his push-ups.

They stayed in silence, occasionally looking at what was happening at the class. Leorio noticed that there were other students who did exercises like him. There were also students that Kite-sensei paired up to spar in a purely physical manner with no holds barred. It was pretty bloody so Leorio only looked at it once.

Kurapika then gasped all of a sudden. "I think I know that guy."

"That guy?" Leorio repeated in confusion. "Who?"

"Can you see that man in the black shirt with a cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead?" Kurapika huffed. "I feel like I know him or at least, be familiar with his face."

Leorio saw the guy Kurapika was describing. _'Looks normal except for the tattoo and those earrings like what the fuck? They look like orbs.'_ "Well, what about him?"

"I'm...suspicious of him. I think that's what my gut is saying." Kurapika muttered as if afraid for the guy to overhear him from the other side of the Gym.

"What? He's pretty normal for me." Leorio lied a bit on that. He was also feeling something from the guy. He was just not sure what it is.

Kurapika was quiet for a moment before he whispered to Leorio's ear, leaning down a little. "Have you heard of the Kurta Clan Massacre?"

Leorio flushed at their close proximity and almost hobbled before straightening up and continued his push-ups. "I haven't. Isn't Kurta your last name?" He whispered back.

"Yes, it is. Have you heard of the Genei Ryodan then?"

"Oh, I know that group. A bunch of robbers of exotic and expensive shit, right? Class A bounty if I'm right."

"They killed my family."

Leorio dropped to the floor, face-first, at Kurapika's blunt statement. It almost broke his nose but luckily, it was only bruised a bit. "Shit, what did you just say?" He wasn't sure if he was hearing things.

"The Genei Ryodan killed my family, the Kurta Clan. I'm the only survivor." Kurapika clarified and sat up. "We were an average family and lived peacefully and happily. We weren't rich so at first, I didn't understand why suddenly, five years ago, a bunch of people barged in at our family compound and riled us up. But then, I realized then and there why." Leorio felt the blonde's hands grip the back of his shirt tightly. He continued his push-up number three hundred eighty-nine. "Our clan has this unique ability of our eyes turning into a scarlet hue whenever our emotions are heightened. It isn't a disease. More like magic, to be honest. It is said that black markets pay a good price for our Scarlet Eyes because of how beautiful and enchanting the color is. And when those bastards killed my relatives one-by-one and gouged out their eyes as if picking ripe fruit from a tree..." Leorio heard the hitch of breath and the hatred in his voice. "I will never forgive them. Never. I will kill them and take back the eyes of my clan."

Leorio just frowned and didn't say a word. He could never understand what Kurapika just went into. Just a teenage boy, living a good life, then suddenly, it all turns into hell in a matter of hours of watching your family get killed and eyes plucked out. He admired how Kurapika is still resilient and strong, maintaining a calm and serious facade just so that he could get his revenge. "So, you think that guy we saw is one of those Genei Ryodan?"

"Yeah but I'm not sure. The only way to find out if one is a member of the Genei Ryodan is their signature spider tattoo with a number on it."

"Maybe you can find out in the showers since we only have one bathroom and all." Leorio joked, trying to alleviate the tension from the blonde. It was a success.

"Hmmm, you're such a pervert, Leorio." Kurapika teased. "I didn't know you're a peeping tom."

"Ha?!" Leorio tried to swipe at Kurapika but only managed to wobble so he steadied himself. "Shut up, Kurapika, and let me do my fucking push-ups! I'm only at four hundred twenty."

"You can do it."

Leorio just continued and hid his smile. _'Cute, huh?'_ He'll leave it aside for now.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Killua opened the doors of the Gym and walked in with Gon. He wasn't that surprised to see most of the students sweaty and panting. After all, it was Physical Education a.k.a Physical Training and Torture. What surprised him was how most of the students were bruised and bleeding. The bruises and bleeding wounds weren't serious but they were there.

Killua then heard Gon gasp and ran towards Leorio and Kurapika. He blinked at how Leorio's arms were shaking so bad as if they were having a seizure. Glancing at Kurapika's worried face, he asked, "What happened?"

"We were punished by Kite-sensei for slacking off." Kurapika tried to gently massage Leorio's muscles to loosen them up. "One thousand push-ups for Leorio while I'm on his back. It was very difficult for him."

"Very difficult?" Leorio groaned. "I'm in so much fucking pain right now."

"Do you want us to take you to the Clinic, Leorio?" Gon suggested worriedly.

"Don't worry. He should only use these." Killua and the others glanced up and saw the little girl, Reina, holding out what looked like heat pads. "Stick these to your arms, Leorio-san, so that the pain will ease. Papa may be a terror teacher but he knows what every student needs to be stronger physically."

"Thank you, Reina-san." Kurapika dipped his head quickly and took the heat pads and applied it to Leorio's arms.

"Just call me Reina." The red-haired girl smiled. "And no need to thank me. I just care for my students as well even if I'm still a little young to be even be considered a teacher or a teacher's aide."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Killua raised an eyebrow at her, feeling confused.

"Papa didn't want a nanny to take care of me so I'm working here as Papa's assistant while they pay my homeschooling at nights."

"That's amazing, Reina!" Gon smiled widely. "You sound so mature."

"Having a father like Papa makes you like that." Reina winked and skipped away. "Don't give up! You'll get stronger!"

Killua just stared at the back of the little girl and shook his head. He watched Leorio, with support frrom Kurapika, shakily stood up who muttered. "I swear that this school is just too weird. From the subjects to the teachers, god!" Killua agreed with a nod.

"But it's fun!" Gon exclaimed with raised arms. "I never had this much fun in my entire life!"

"Only someone like you would find fun in school." Killua laughed. Gon was always full of surprises.

All of a sudden, the doors of the Gym slammed open, revealing a blonde teenage girl in a pink puffy dress and an average-looking man wearing eyeglasses. They strutted in as if they owned the whole Gym and eyed the students with critical eyes. They stopped at the center and the teenage girl announced, "Alright! Time for _Nen_ class!"

"For those who don't know what _Nen_ is, please follow me." The man wearing eyeglasses smiled. "My name is Wing, the _Nen_ teacher's aide."

"And my name is Biscuit Krueger!" The teenage blonde girl raised her clenched fist up. "You may call me Bisky-chama or plain Bisky. Nice to see some new and familiar faces!"

Killua scratched the back of his head in confusion and just snorted softly. He whispered to Gon, "Well, it's starting normally for once."

"Killua, don't be like that." Gon kept poking him with a small laugh. Killua just let him.

In the end, only very few students went with Wing-sensei. It came as a surprise to Killua at how most of the students already know _Nen_ or at least, the basics of it. He decided to ask the three, "So, what _Nen_ type are you guys?"

"I'm a Conjurer." Kurapika was the first to reply. Killua watched as Kurapika's hand was covered with _Nen_ and chains extended from each finger. "Each of my fingers has a chain with different kinds of purposes. It would be best for me not to explain now."

 _'Smart...and cunning.'_ Killua smirked and shrugged. It was good that the blonde didn't share information about his weapons for now. _'Who knows if there are some here who would want to crush newbies, not like Tonpa of course.'_ He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Oh, oh! I'm an Enhancer!" Gon exclaimed excitedly then laughed. "Although, my ability is not that awesome as Kurapika's."

"At least you have one!" Leorio rubbed his fist on Gon's head. "I only know the basics like _Ten_ and _Ren_."

"Don't worry, Leorio! I'm sure you'll know what your ability is. What _Nen_ type are you?"

"Emitter. What about you, other brat?"

Killua's eye twitched and he hit Leorio on the arm lightly. "I'm a Transmuter, _old man_."

"Hey! I'm not old! I'm only twenty-two!"

"Still older than me so ha!" Killua snickered and inwardly, he was shocked at how comfortable he is with his new found...friends. _'Ugh, I'm still not used to that word. Well, better than_ normal _, I guess.'_

"Oh my, you four seem like a jolly group." Bisky walked towards them with a smile and her hands on her hips. "Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Killua, right? Interesting. Why don't you all show me your _Nen_ skills and we'll go from there. Gon, you first."

"Oh, okay." Gon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Where should I aim?"

"Aim? Oh!" Bisky pointed to one of the dummies at the other side of the Gym. "Use that."

Killua was curious on what Gon's ability is, and he saw that the other students who weren't new were also watching him. _'You can't really drop your guard here, huh?'_ He then felt Gon's aura concentrating. He felt it earlier but that was full of malicious intent. _'There is nothing sinister in it, only determination.'_ He gasped when suddenly, Gon's aura focused on his fist and Gon punched the dummy with so much force that the dummy destroyed immediately. He looked at the floor and saw that only ashes, dust, and some metal chips were left. _'Shit, what the hell was that?'_

"That's too amazing." Bisky murmured. "That dummy is not an average one with only hay or sand in it. It's covered in durable metal that can break a man's whole arm even protected with _Nen_ , and has really hard rocks in it."

"Gon actually punched something _that_ hard?" Leorio whistled. "Fucking amazing."

"And fucking scary." Killua shuddered when he saw the teacher's wide smirk and glinting pink eyes. "That boy is a rare and uncut diamond. With some polishing and finishing touches, he will become a dazzling piece of gem."

 _'You're the fucking scary one here!'_ Killua mentally shouted. There was something in Bisky that made his hairs stand up and his skin bristle. _'She has more experience here than any of us combined. I can feel it.'_

"Bisky-chama, I'm so sorry that I broke the dummy!" Gon apologized while running towards them. "I'll try to pay for it!"

"No, no. You don't need to apologize and pay for it." Bisky placated and patted Gon's shoulder. "It's normal here in the school that Gym equipment are destroyed. Don't worry too much about it. And I find you so adorable! Calling me Bisky-chama is like a dream!"

"Okay, if you say so." Gon smiled awkwardly at the last statement. Killua understood the feeling.

"I'll think about your training regimen for _Nen_ class. It's only the first day anyway so no strenuous sessions for now. That goes for all of you so you should get ready to show me what you know! Next, Killua!"

 _'What should I show? Hmmm...'_ Killua smirked when he figured out what. "Alright, here goes." He let out a breath then placed his hands close together without them touching. Concentrating his aura, a spark then two appeared until his palms are almost covered in lightning. He spreaded his arms out, widening the lightning, and grinned at the shocked looks of everyone looking at him.

Bisky chuckled. "Amazing, Killua. I've never seen that kind of _Nen_ before. It's very unique and strong." Inwardly, she was frowning. _'These two kids...are monsters. And if they become stronger, they'll be unstoppable.'_

Killua stopped his ability and as a joke, he made an innocent face and smiled. "Thank you so much, Bisky-chama."

"Kyaaah!" Abruptly, both Killua and Gon were tackled down to the floor by the blonde teacher. "You two are so adorable!" And the two laid down on the floor with Bisky kissing their faces repeatedly. "I never had students call me Bisky-chama before! They are so stuck-up! But you two! Oh, I could glomp you two forever!"

"Bisky-chan, let go of them." Wing came to them and pulled the girl away. "They might get traumatized. We don't have much money to spend on rehabilitations, you know."

"Oh shut up, perverted old man." Bisky elbowed Wing hard, making the man drop to his knees in pain and shocking most of the students.

Killua stood up and blushed lightly when he saw Gon with his arms up, as if he was a child asking for his parent to carry him. _'That was just too cute. What?! No!'_ He pulled up Gon and turned away before his blush worsened. _'Calm down! And stop thinking like a pervert!'_ He sobered up when he felt familiar eyes at them. He saw Hisoka, staring at them again but now, his eyes were even hungrier than before. They were practically getting eaten by his eyes alone. _'Shit, I must run. No, Gon will get eaten. Fuck that,_ I'll _get eaten. Damn it all, we'll all get eaten here if I don't do something.'_ He suddenly felt his body move. _'Shit, what the hell? Oh no!'_

"Killua?" It was Gon. Gon was calling him but he still felt himself walking away...walking towards Hisoka. "Killua! What are you doing?"

 _'I must...'_ Blue, cat eyes glared at golden, gluttunous eyes. _'I must...'_ He felt his claws lengthening and his steps quickening. _'I must...!'_ With one step of his foot, he took off towards Hisoka with his claws targeted at the red-haired man's chest. "Kill you!"

Before those claws could make contact, Killua's body was slammed to the wall, far away from Hisoka. The impact was quite strong that it made a crater. Killua groggily tried sit up but to no avail, and his eyes slid downwards and saw Bisky gripping his arms and thighs down. He snapped out of his thoughts and gawked. "Uh, what...just happened?"

"What just happened? Are you fucking kidding me?" Bisky took off her right glove then slapped Killua's cheek hard. The students gasped at that. "You almost killed one of my students! Your killing intent was too strong that those who don't know _Nen_ can't protect themselves and fainted!"

Killua was stunned. No woman has slapped him before. Not even his mother would ever dare hit her precious child. Sure, his older brothers did that to him for punishment but still... _'I almost killed Hisoka?'_ His instincts purred at that, letting a maniacal smile appear at his face. However, it was slapped away by Bisky at the same cheek.

"Stop thinking of killing and murder, goddamn it!" Bisky shook her head. "This calls for punishment. I don't tolerate killing each other. Fight each other bloody, yes, but not to the point of cold-blooded murder." She turned Killua's body so that he was lying on his stomach. "One _Nen_ -enhanced spank, coming up!"

Before Killua could retort, the hit connected to his ass cheek, making everyone gasp. Killua felt the impact, the pain of the hit. It stung and he was sure it will bruise a bit. But most of all, it was a sure-hit to his pride. "You...spanked me?!"

"Yes, I did. I slap and spank people as punishment." Bisky stood up and glared at every student in the Gym. "Mark my words. Those who defy me will get a hell lot worse than that. Do not kill each other in my _Nen_ class, is that clear?!"

"Yes, Bisky!" Was the chorus of the students.

"Killua, step out of the Gym for now. I want you to cool down. Don't worry, this doesn't affect your grades yet since it's your first offense. But I will not be lenient on the next. Now, go. Shoo. I still have a class to teach."

Killua was so humiliated that he kept his head down, silver-white bangs covering his downcast eyes. He walked towards the doors, not looking at anyone, not even at Gon's worried, big, brown eyes. He didn't want to see anyone and so, he went out and kept walking. He didn't realize he got to the rooftop until his hip bumped into the table. His senses momentarily cleared, remembering what took place earlier.

"I'm a fucking idiot. A suicidal idiot." Killua muttered with a snarky laugh. He plopped down the chair he sat down earlier. He had to admit, it shocked him that he went for the kill so quickly just for the sake of not getting eaten. _'No, it's not just me. Gon, too.'_ He never cared about others except for his family. And maybe Gotoh. He didn't have friends. He never had friends. His family made sure of that. _'I was always assassinating so that's what I do best. But now, I'm forced into this hell of a place called Hunter Academy, making friends, learning with others, joking, teasing, laughing, blushing...'_ He clicked his tongue at the last one, even if his cheeks were reddening at that. "Man, I hate normal if this is what's called normal!"

"Well, I believe that nothing is called 'normal'." A voice told him. Killua faced the owner of the voice and blinked at the sight of Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio standing by the doorway. It was Gon who said it.

"Yeah, in this world, nothing should be called normal." Leorio shrugged. "People think differently. There are those who think that jacking off three times a day is normal so they do it. There are also those who eat animal poop and make them coffee and they think it's normal."

Kurapika rolled his eyes at Leorio's analogies. "It depends on the perspective really, Killua. One day, we'll think that what happens in this school is normal while others won't understand why unless they experience it themselves."

"So don't beat yourself up because of earlier, Killua." Gon held Killua's gaze and hands. "We're your friends and we're in this together. No back outs and no giving up. We're gonna graduate here in one year and become Hunters, that will be our goal!"

"Eh? Goal?" Killua blinked in confusion. He didn't really understand what Gon and the other two's motives are.

"Only one new Rookie graduates in Hunter Academy in every three or so years." Kurapika informed. "Why don't we beat those odds and graduate in just one year in this school?"

"All we have to do is study hard, take punishments and classes, and survive this weird as hell school." Leorio snickered. "I'm not a stupid main character hero but let's do this shit! I'm not giving up until I become a fucking Hunter!"

"Even if you stilll don't know what kind of Hunter you want to be, Killua, we'll be here and we'll help each other." Gon grinned. "We even skipped _Nen_ class to follow you."

"Are you serious?!" Killua looked at Gon then at Kurapika then at Leorio. "You guys are so stupid. You could've just looked for me after classes."

"Nah, we only showed Bisky what _Nen_ skills we can do and we were dismissed." Leorio flicked Gon's forehead at that. "The brat just wants to think of the rebel feel of not finishing class and just stepping out of the Gym without asking permission."

Killua had to laugh that. "You're really something, Gon!" Gon just poked him. He poked back and still laughing, he gazed at the blue sky and smiled. He could still feel the sting on his ass but he removed the embarrassment from the spank. _'Getting my ass spanked and my face slapped? I've dealt with worse and humiliating shit than that. This is quite an interesting day. Never a dull moment.'_

The school bell rang, the still annoying alarm clock ringing sound, signalling the end of classes for the day. Leorio glanced at his watch then told the other three, "It's said that we should think about what our Extension Class and clubs will be. Wanna hang out at my dorm room?"

Kurapika crossed his arms. "It better not be a pig sty there."

"Hey! I'm not a slob!"

"We'll see. We'll see."

Killua shared a look with Gon and they both laughed out loud. Killua didn't realize that he was slowly changing but he knew that something good was gonna happen. Not later but soon.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: Bisky is an adorable old woman with some loose screws but with good intentions in her heart. She loves her students dearly and knows what best...at the least.

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 6: Conversations**

 **Expect in Chapter 6: Conversations, Arguments, Explanations**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	7. Conversations

Author's Note: School is cool...somehow. (This is a motherfucking lie) A special POV once more in the beginning because why not?

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 6: Conversations**

 _'Trash...there's trash everywhere!'_ Kurapika's jaw dropped when he saw the state of Leorio's dormitory room. Food packets almost covered the whole floor. Magazines and books were scattered around either opened or closed. The furniture didn't look good or clean.

"Sorry about the small mess." Leorio laughed and kicked a random pillow away.

"You call this a small mess?" Killua raised an eyebrow. "More like a dumpster."

"Killua, that's rude." Gon admonished with a pout.

Kurapika had to say something...do something. "No, Gon. Killua is correct." He then glared at Leorio. "We've only been here for about twenty-four hours and you already trashed your whole room?!"

"Well sorry I binge-ate last night!" Leorio crossed his arms defensively. "I was pretty damn nervous for today, you know."

"So you bought all those food last night just so you could eat them for a single night? I thought you were stocking up or something!"

"What's the big deal anyway? It's just a small mess. Look, I can still see the floor."

"Unbelievable!" Kurapika dragged his hand down his face. "Fine! Whatever! I can't stay in this room full of garbage so I'm gonna clean it up!" _'Wait, what did I just say?'_

"Whoa." Killua muttered with a low whistle.

 _'No use thinking about it.'_ Kurapika figured that Leorio, the pig, didn't have a basic broom and a dustpan so he made use of his hands. He picked up the books first and blinked in surprise at the title. _'What's_ White Coat _all about?'_ Then, he read what's under the title. _'Becoming a doctor at Harvard Medical School? Leorio reads these kinds of books?'_ He noticed that the other books were also medical-related. _'Anatomy, surgery, and even life-threatening diseases?'_ Needless to say, he was very surprised. He didn't show it though and just continued picking the books up and arranging them in alphabetical order.

When he heard some rustling behind him, Kurapika turned his head and smiled a little. Gon and Killua were picking up the food packets although the latter looked like he was coerced into doing it. Leorio was holding a black garbage bag, grinning and silently saying, _sorry_.

Kurapika shook his head and continued his own cleaning. But suddenly, he gasped when he saw an open magazine with nude pictures of girls in provocative poses. The pictures didn't make him gasp. It was the dried white fluid on them. "Leorio, this is too much!"

"Ha? What is it now, Kurapika?" Leorio grumbled while walking towards him.

Kurapika threw the magazine at his face. "Next time, at least use tissues!"

"Oh shit!" Leorio realized what was thrown at his face and immediately threw in it the garbage bag. "Thank god you're the one who found it. Who knows what would Gon say if he's the one who saw it."

"Leorio, I did not want to think about that." Kurapika huffed and looked away. "You're so disgusting." And it was true. He couldn't see the appeal in masturbating and actually ejaculating on glossy paper. Sure, the girls looked nice but they didn't really arouse Kurapika. _'That's quite weird though... I know I'm heterosexual.'_

"Well, I apologize for being such a pig, your Highness." Leorio mocked in anger. "I am just a mere common male adult with no love and sexual life whatsoever."

Kurapika flinched at the tone of anger. "I'm sorry. That was very insensitive of me." He went too far with his comments.

Leorio sighed and smiled a bit. "Nah, it's alright. It would help me with being a slob. I'm not used to this kind of room and situation so I guess I got pretty excited."

"Is that so?" Kurapika murmured. "But still, I apologize once again."

"Apology accepted."

Kurapika continued with his arranging but once in a while, he would feel eyes on him. Or more specifically, on his buttocks. He turned to see who was the one doing it but the other three were only cleaning. He noticed something fishy though. Leorio was whistling and discreetly glancing at him. Gon and Killua were too busy on the food packets.

 _'Does my butt look big?'_ Kurapika would've snorted at the thought but he was conscious about his looks. Surprising but it's the truth. He rubbed his butt and frowned. _'It doesn't seem big. But maybe...'_ He shook his head quickly. _'Stop thinking about your derriere and get to cleaning, Kurapika! What's wrong with you?!'_ Maybe he wanted to impress? _'Who? Leorio? Whoa, I did not expect that.'_ He shoved that annoying voice away from his mind. _'No more thinking like a pervert!'_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

But Kurapika didn't know that Leorio was thinking like a pervert.

 _'Holy shit, Kurapika's ass looks so fucking sexy. Not too big. Not too small. The perfect bubble butt. I want to touch it so much. Fuck, I'm getting hard...'_

"Leorio, you're drooling." Gon noted and pointed at his face.

Snapping out of his dirty thoughts, Leorio quickly wiped the saliva away. "I was not drooling, Gon. You're seeing things."

"Old man, stop being a pervert." Killua elbowed him gently then muttered, "I saw you looking so stop it. Luckily, Gon doesn't know or he'll ask."

"Shit." Leorio grimaced. "I'll stop...for now." _'Well, this is awkward.'_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Killua rolled his eyes and plopped down Leorio's bed with a tired groan. Despite Leorio's pervertedness, Kurapika's grumbling of how dirty the room was, and Gon's innocent babbles about anything and everything, they finally cleaned the dormitory room. It was as basic as his but Killua noticed that Leorio already placed his clothes in the closet. The bed was covered in a plain gray bedsheet and a white blanket. And lastly, the shelves were filled with books.

"Leorio, you sure have a lot of books." Gon commented. Killua was about to say that as well.

"Oh yeah. Those are my sort of reference books." Leorio scratched the back of his head. "I worked my ass off just so that I could buy all of those."

"All of those are medical-related." Kurapika noted as he sat down on the only chair (which was by the study table) in the room. "You want to become a doctor?"

Leorio guffawed at that. Killua's eyes widened in surprise at the loud laugh. "Not just any doctor. A Medical Hunter! A doctor richer than all of the other regular doctors combined."

"Wow! That's so awesome, Leorio!" Gon exclaimed.

Killua didn't expect that from Leorio but he didn't really know the three. Hell, he only met them yesterday. _'Shit, yesterday? I feel like I've been in this school for a week already!'_ So much already happened in just a single day in Hunter Academy that Killua groaned loudly.

"What's wrong with you now?" Leorio kicked Killua's feet off the bed.

"I'm starting to understand just how weird this school is." Killua glanced at the three. "And it's just the first day."

"Today is not even a regular day yet since we don't have Extension Classes yet." Kurapika hummed lightly. "What would you guys take? I researched a bit on who are the employees of Hunter Association so I can tell you who you can pick to be your teacher for Extension Classes."

Killua was confused. "Explain the Extension Class first. How come you know about it?"

"Tonpa-san told us about it." Gon grinned.

 _'Of course he did...that talkative old man.'_ Killua felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Well, Extension Classes are specialized classes for those students who aim for a specific field of expertise. Each student will have a special teacher to tutor them for that." Kurapika explained.

"I see. What about those who don't know what field of expertise they want?" Killua questioned.

"The Extension Classes are not required to take so that you'll graduate but it will benefit you in the future when you graduate since you already know things about it. Almost all the students here already know what kind of Hunter they want to be so it's not really a issue. I don't know what would be your case." Kurapika shrugged. "Maybe you can ask the Principal?"

Killua shuddered. "Maybe." Why did he have a feeling that meeting the Principal/Chairman was dangerous and weird?

"So you don't know what kind of Hunter you want to be." Leorio said. "Then why the hell are you in this school then?"

"Long story short, I was forced to be in here." Killua rolled his eyes when he remembered what happened to him. "Don't ask. I'm still pretty pissed about it."

"Don't worry, Killua. You'll know what kind of Hunter you want to be in the future." Gon patted him on the leg. Killua flushed at the contact but it disappeared quickly.

"Okay." Leorio turned to Kurapika quickly, not wanting to see another public-display-of-affection moment between the two boys. "Tell me, are there Hunters that are medically-inclined here?"

Kurapika took out some papers and leafed through it. "Only one though. Her name is Sanbica Norton. She's pretty young to be a Single-Star Virus Hunter but that doesn't matter. She's already the Head of the Clinic a.k.a Mini-Hospital of the school."

"Damn, I'm gonna have an awesome time with her. A lady, huh?" Leorio waggled his eyebrows in a joking manner. "Teacher-student relationships are allowed, you know."

Kurapika threw a porn magazine at him. "Stick to your right hand and two-dimensional girls, pervert."

"Oh come on! Stop calling me a pervert already!"

Killua face-palmed at the two bickering. _'Just have sex you two flirts!'_

"Kurapika, what about an Archaelogical Hunter?" Gon asked in excitement.

Kurapika cleared his throat. "Oh yes. There is one. His name is Satotz who's inspired by Ging Freecss to become an Archaelogical Hunter."

"Really? That means me and Satotz-san are the same." Gon giggled and Killua thought he heard birds tweeting and bells chiming. "That's amazing."

"What about you, Kurapika?" Killua asked in curiosity.

"I'm gonna be a Blacklist Hunter. There are quite a lot in Hunter Academy but I think I'll choose Lippo. He seems to be knowledgeable with criminals."

 _'Criminals, huh? So you are hiding something.'_ Killua narrowed his eyes. _'But I won't think much about it. I don't think he's targetting the Zoldyck Family of Assassins.'_

"Killua, you better do something about your Extension Classes or you'll graduate here like a loser." Leorio teased.

Killua growled. "Shut up, old man!"

"Don't call me old, goddamn it!"

"I almost forgot!" Gon suddenly shouted, gaining the other three's attention. "It's already after class so I can ask about fucking and cum, right?"

 _'Ah! Fuck!'_ Killua wanted to rip his hair. _'I thought he forgot already. So close! So fucking close!'_

"Leorio, Kurapika, you know them, too, right?" Gon questioned the two.

Leorio looked away and laughed awkwardly. "Uh, well..."

"Leorio can show them to you!" Kurapika blurted out, shocking both Killua and Leorio.

"What the fuck, Kurapika?!" Leorio shook the blonde fiercely.

"Just tell him the basics and show him pictures or a video! I want to be over with this conversation!"

"Oh yeah!" Killua perked up and smirked. He took one of the porn magazines at the table and showed it to Gon. "This is called a porn magazine where you can masturbate and cum to release your sexual tension."

Gon blinked repeatedly in confusion. "...What?"

Killua forgot that Gon wasn't familiar with the terms. "Uh, you can imagine having sex or _fucking_ using this kind of magazine. You touch yourself so you can release cum which is sperm that helps make women pregnant."

"Eh? Touch myself? Touch what?"

"Your penis." Killua was gonna be blunt throughout the whole conversation so that it won't be as embarrassing.

"Oh." Gon looked down his lap. "Can I do it now then?"

"NO!" Leorio yelled loudly. "You have to do it alone!"

"That's not true!" Kurapika interjected with a frown. "Gon, there's this thing called mutual masturbation where you can have a partner that can watch you masturbate or you both can masturbate at the same time in the same place."

"Oh!" Gon smiled then turned to Killua. "Can we do it then?"

Killua was too shocked to control his blush that covered his whole face. _'Me...and Gon...masturbating...at the same...time and place...'_ He almost had a breakdown if not for Leorio's quick thinking.

"Gon, don't think too much about that. It's just masturbation." Leorio abruptly pulled Gon and shoved him to the floor. "Wait there. I'll show you something."

"Okay." Gon was smiling, happy that his new friends were so thoughtful and considerate with him.

Killua snapped out of his reverie at Kurapika's light slap on his face. "W-What happened?"

"You almost blacked out from too much blood in your head." Kurapika joked. "But anyway, Leorio said that he's gonna show something."

"Show something?"

"Yep! This!" Leorio thrusted a laptop on Gon's hands. "Watch it."

Gon gazed at the screen and his eyes widened in fascination. There was a man and a woman, kissing and undressing until they were naked. "What are they doing?"

"Sex." Leorio was also being blunt. "Or fucking but that's a crude term. That's the process on how women get pregnant and have babies."

"So my dad did this to my mom so that I can be made? Is that it?" Gon asked curiously.

"Yes, Gon." Kurapika was glad that he could be calm about this. "A man inserts his penis into a woman's vagina. When the man ejaculates or _cums_ , the penis will release a white fluid which is filled with sperm cells. Sperm cells contain the DNA of the man and those cells meet up with egg cells which contain the DNA of the women. And when an egg cell and a sperm cell combine, a baby is made."

"Wow." Gon nodded. "So this is fucking but I can't use that so having sex." He smiled at his friends. "Thank you so much for explaining this to me."

Killua sighed and bopped Gon on the head. "Now you know so can we stop this conversation?"

"One last question. Please!" Gon pleaded with a cute pout.

Killua wanted to resist but he couldn't because of the cuteness. "Alright, one last question."

"Can we have sex, Killua?"

Killua's mind blanked at the question and he felt himself blacking out. Kurapika and Leorio were shouting again with Gon still asking him.

 _'Why...is this school weird?'_ Killua wanted to cry actually but he wouldn't because that's stupid. So, he only blacked out due to the massive nosebleed he was having.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Killua blearily opened his eyes. He was still in Leorio's room surprisingly. Leorio and Kurapika were at the end of the bed, whispering at each other. He turned his head and saw Gon smiling at him. "What the hell just happened?"

"You had this huge nosebleed that knocked you out." Gon informed him. "It just stopped bleeding maybe ten or fifteen minutes ago? Killua, are you okay? Are you sick?"

"No and no." Killua wanted to bury himself in his grave at the Zoldyck Estate right now and never look back. He admitted, "I was just...embarrassed, that's all."

Gon smiled a bit wider at that. "Sorry that I asked you that question. You worried me when you suddenly won't respond."

Killua managed to poke him at the forehead. "That's because you're an idiot. You only ask that question to the people you like."

"But I like you, Killua."

 _'Gon, you're killing me here.'_ Killua blushed and turned away. "Well, I don't like you. Sex has to be with two people liking it."

Gon frowned. "You don't like me?"

Killua turned back to him and flinched at the huge puppy eyes staring at him. "It's not that! It's just that..." _'Man, is Gon not giving up on this? ...Probably not. He's pretty stubborn after all.'_ "...it's for lovers." _'What the fuck?'_

"Lovers?" Gon repeated. "Now I understand. Okay, Killua! I won't ask you anymore." Then, he grinned widely.

Killua felt a small pang of pain in his heart at Gon's words. _'Wait, what?'_ He shook it off. "Alright. Good."

"Yeah, okay." Leorio stretched his arms. "I need to get some studying and sleep. Get out of my room, kiddos."

Killua stuck his tongue out. "Old man!"

"Shut up!"

"Again, thank you for telling me about having sex and cum." Gon told them once more.

Kurapika laughed a little. "It's no problem, Gon. Though it's really embarrassing."

"Really? I wasn't embarrassed though."

 _'Of course you aren't.'_ Was the thought of the other three.

"I'll be going back to my dorm room." Killua waved as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah, go! Shoo!" Leorio gestured them out of his room.

"See you tomorrow, Killua." Gon waved back with a huge smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Killua hid a smile as he walked back to his room. _'What a tiring day. If this goes on everyday...'_ He winced. _'I ask you, Dad, what part of Hunter Academy is normal again?'_

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: Kurapika was pretty flustered so his explanation might not be accurate. Gon, you're such a complex character ARGHSDFGHJKL! This chapter is so meh.

I also don't own _White Coat_ by Ellen L. Rothman, M.D. Haven't read it but a review says it's good for pre-med students.

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 7: Sundate**

 **Expect in Chapter 7: Sunday, Date(?), Money**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	8. Sundate

Author's Note: Sundate - A date with someone on a Sunday, usually reserved for a person you're not that excited about and can't commit to a Friday or Saturday night for (source: Urban Dictionary). In this story's case, it's a special day for our boys wink-wink. But why no reviews, bitches?

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 7: Sundate**

"Killua, open up." A familiar voice whispered in his ear. Blue, cat eyes, glazed with desire, slid to a close while his mouth opened wide. Sweetness bursted on his tongue, making him moan loudly. "Delicious, right? You always love this."

Killua sighed as he swallowed what was fed to him. He didn't care what it was as long as it tasted good and sweet. What he cared was the person behind him, feeding him with amazing food. He knew the person from somewhere but he couldn't pinpoint who and where.

Then, he heard the voice murmur, "Now, do you want more, Ki-llu-a?" Oh how he loved hearing his name from the mysterious person's mouth. It echoed loudly in his head.

"Killua... Killua... Killua... Killua... Killua!"

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jolting up in surprise, Killua woke up and rolled off the bed with the blanket tangling up in his legs. He fell to the floor, head first, making him groan in pain. What made him groan some more was the hardness poking at his underwear. _'Shit, what kind of wet dream was that?!'_

Suddenly, he heard repeated knocks on his door and shouts of "Killua". He didn't know who it was since he wasn't expecting anyone on a Sunday. When the knocks and shouts didn't stop, he stomped to the door and opened it. He was shocked to see Gon in front of him.

"Good morning, Killua!" Gon grinned brightly, almost blinding Killua from the light coming out of the big, brown eyes and huge smile.

"Ugh, Gon..." Killua rubbed his eyes to open them up. "It's Sunday and early. What the hell are you doing here?"

Approximately one week has passed since Killua arrived in Hunter Academy. His school week was pretty much weird but oddly, it was becoming more of a routine. He wakes up, eats breakfast with Kurapika and Leorio, meets up with Gon, attends classes that were still quick-paced and quirky, then separates from the others since he still hasn't decided on an Extension Class.

"I came to visit you." Gon calmed down when he noticed Killua's grogginess. "Did I wake you up?"

That snapped Killua into alertness. He remembered his _hard_ problem and discreetly moved to hide it. "No, no. I was just getting up, yeah, that's it. Come on in then." He offered. Inwardly, he was shouting. _'Fuck! Gon's here and I'm hard and it's so fucking awkward!'_

Gon was still smiling albeit less brightly but nonetheless, full of happiness. When he walked in the room, he blinked in surprise at the numerous boxes of chocolate and packets of candies everywhere. "Killua, you sure like sweets, huh?"

Killua, in the meantime, was breathing in and out, calming his raging boner. After assuring that he wasn't hard anymore, he faced Gon and replied to his question. "Oh yeah. Now that I think about it, I need to buy more."

"More?!" Gon repeated with wide eyes as he glanced at a hill of chocolate boxes. "Just how much can you eat?"

"A lot." Killua said absent-mindedly and looked for his wallet. Once he found it, he deadpanned at the empty space where the cash should be. "That's weird. I don't have money left."

Gon sweatdropped. "From the amount of sweets in this room, I won't be surprised your money would be gone."

"I haven't even eaten a lot of ChocoRobo-kun. I was supposed to buy today." Killua pouted then took out a phone. "I'll just ask for more then."

"Eh?" Gon stared at Killua tapping his foot. He inwardly cooed at how adorable Killua looked wearing a long baggy shirt and shorts. His hair was a mess of bedhead, so fluffy that Gon wanted to ruffle it.

Killua noticed Gon's staring but he ignored it and the pinkness on his cheeks. _'Geez, Gon is so shameless.'_ He perked up when his dad answered with a sleepy 'hello'. "Hello, Dad. Give me money."

 _"Excuse me?"_ Silva groaned and Killua heard him walking. _"Killu, why are you asking for money? I gave you like two million Jenny and that's more than enough for a month. You spent all that money in a week? Don't tell me you've been splurging it to crave your sweet tooth..."_

"Uh, oops." Killua chuckled a bit awkwardly. He didn't realize he had that much money in his wallet. He just kept paying whenever he shopped at the cafeteria for candies and chocolates. It was a good thing that the cafeteria was like a convenience store and stocked up everyday.

Silva sighed loudly. _"God, Killu, seriously? You know what? I won't give you more money. I already decided to only give you money_ monthly _."_ He emphasized on the word 'monthly'.

"Wait, what?!" Killua straightened up in shock. "Why won't you give me money?!"

 _"Because you need to learn that we won't be always here to give you money. I taught you that the real world is cruel to those without money."_ Silva told him seriously. _"I'll give you money next month. As punishment, I will reduce your monthly allowance to five hundred thousand Jenny. I know how expensive food is at Hunter Academy but I'm sure that's enough for three meals everyday."_

"Dad, are you serious?!" Killua yelled in panic.

 _"Hell yeah I'm serious. You're there to learn and you're gonna do that. I gotta go. Your crazy mother is screaming like a banshee again just because I'm talking to you. I swear, why did I marry that woman again?"_ Killua heard crashes and screams. _"Bye, Killu."_ And the phone call ended.

Killua gawked. His father just hanged up on him and told him that he wasn't gonna get any money until next month...and that was a long-ass time. _'He's really serious on that!'_

Gon became worried when Killua dropped his phone and only stood still like a statue. "Killua, are you okay?"

Killua shook his head and laughed wryly. He looked at Gon and told him, "Gon, my father really became a loony!"

"What happened?" Gon asked.

And so, Killua relayed his conversation and situation. Afterwards, he was lying on the bed, his legs hanging off the side. Gon was sitting crossleggedly on the floor beside the legs, humming thoughtfully.

Killua still couldn't believe that his dad wouldn't give him money. Maybe he should've sugarcoated his request first and said please. That might have been effective but there's no turning back now. He was now moneyless. _'How the hell am I gonna eat now?'_ The struggle was real.

"Killua." Gon called out suddenly. Killua perked up at the call of his name. "How much did you say your father gave you?"

"Two million Jenny but next month, it would only be five hundred thousand Jenny."

Gon gaped at the number. "That's quite a lot, Killua! And you spent it all in sweets?"

"Not just sweets!" Killua defended with a pout as he sat up. "I also eat food three times a day."

"But still..." Gon shook his head. He learned a new thing about Killua Zoldyck today. _'He's a rich, spoiled kid.'_ He contemplated on how he could help then snapped his fingers. "I got an idea!"

"What is it?" Killua questioned eagerly.

"Get yourself ready, Killua! We're going to town!"

"Eh?!" Killua scrambled up from the bed. "What did you say?"

But Gon was already leaving the room, waving at him. "I'll wait for you by the main gate, okay? Laters!" And he was gone.

Killua stood in silence for a minute, processing in his mind what just happened. _'We're going to town? The two of us?'_ He flushed then shook his head vigorously. _'Stop thinking too much about it! Wait, what should I wear? Ugh! Stop it!'_

The struggle was real indeed.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Killua stretched his arms up with a yawn. What still weirded him out in his school was the one large bathroom for men in Academy Dormitory. Since it was used by all the males in the building, he could never go in there without seeing someone already there. He didn't mind showering and other bathroom activities in it. It wasn't as if he was hiding something. What bothered him was when he was stared and glared at the whole time he's in the bathroom. It was uncomfortable as hell so he always did his business quickly so he could get back to his dorm room. Luckily, when he entered today, only a handful of males were in and they didn't even look at him.

"Killua, there you are!" Killua heard Gon's yell and saw the other boy waving at him excitedly. "You look good by the way."

Killua faced away to hide his blush. "I look the same." He was only wearing a black sleeveless hoodie and black pants with gray sneakers.

"True. I just wanted to say that." Gon laughed easily.

 _'Just like a puppy.'_ Killua shook his head and smiled a bit. He glanced at Gon's attire which was a simple white shirt and black shorts with brown sandals as footwear. It was casual but Gon looked good in it. _'Damn, he's really muscular. More than I am.'_ His own muscles were lean and strong but Gon's were bulkier but not too much. He mentally slapped himself. _'Okay, I did not just ogled Gon's muscles. Fuck...'_ "Alright then, lead the way, Gon."

"Right! Follow me!" Gon started walking with Killua beside him, sighing in relief at the subject change.

Blue, cat eyes scanned the surroundings in wonder. Killua didn't have a chance to really know the place outside the school. It was a good thing that the students were allowed to go out on weekends.

Trees and foliage were what Killua saw almost everywhere. There were also small wild animals that appeared in the occasional shrub. Gon happily informed him about the plants and animals they encountered, surprising Killua at how knowledgeable the other was in the subject. When he asked about it, Gon just smiled and answered,

"That's because I've been living here all my life. Most of the time, I learned them through my dad's notes."

"Your dad's notes?" Killua raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. He left them at our house before he departed the island."

Killua noticed the slight tinge of sadness in Gon's voice but didn't say anything about it. He only moved closer until their shoulders were almost bumping. Gon just smiled, as if understanding, and continued his mini-lecture.

It was a long walk but they weren't really tired from it. When they arrived at the town, Killua's acute senses smelled a dominant scent among others. "The sea?"

"Yup." Gon gently pulled Killua with him so that the other boy won't get lost. "The island is surrounded by the sea so mostly, the jobs here are fishing and being a fishmonger."

"What does that imply?" Killua ignored how his heart beat quickly at Gon's hold and thought about what Gon just said.

"Well, you need money and we're in town..." Gon trailed off.

Killua finally caught on. "You want me to work?"

Gon nodded and grinned. "Part-time job to be exact. I'm sure you could find one here. Just so you could pay for your food."

"Do I have to? I think I'm gonna be fine with only small snacks as my food." Killua frowned. He wasn't really familiar with other jobs than assassinating. He couldn't do the latter, of course, but can he really do a part-time job? He could survive with little food within less than a month. He suffered more than that anyway. And he could pick on the others' food once in a while.

"No, that's not healthy!" Gon exclaimed in shock. "You'll lose weight and become weak if you don't eat meals three times a day."

"But-" Killua tried to retort.

"Is working too much for you?" Gon asked worriedly. "We're students after all. It's quite difficult to have a job while studying. If you want, I'll request Mito-san to give you some food for now. Or maybe..."

"Gon, you're babbling." Killua stopped, silencing Gon. He stared at the big, brown eyes brimming in genuine concern just because he doesn't have money. _'He should worry about himself but here he is, worrying about me.'_ He gulped and looked down. "Don't tell your Mito-san about me. I don't want to trouble her."

"What are you gonna do then?" Gon questioned.

Killua sighed as a decision already formed in his mind. "I'll try that part-time job thing. I'm sure it's not that hard."

Gon perked up and smiled widely. "Alright! Let's go to the wet market first!" Then, he pulled Killua with him and ran.

"Whoa, Gon, calm down!" Killua laughed when Gon only ran faster. He didn't want Gon worrying about him. He preferred the grins and bright eyes that radiated joy and happiness. _'And besides, what's so difficult about this part-time job?'_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Killua stared blankly at the jumping trout on the wooden chopping board. "Uh, Gon, what am I supposed to do with this?"

Gon, who was beside him, and Bob, a fat bearded fishmonger, laughed out loud at Killua's expression.

Killua pouted at the laugh. "It's not funny! I'm serious. What am I supposed to be doing?"

After they arrived at the wet market, Gon directed Killua to a stall filled with different kinds of fish and seafood. Killua, in the meantime, blinked in surprise at the fishes and seafood. It wasn't because he hasn't seen those before (his family wasn't _that_ cruel to limit their food choices to only meat. His crazy mother wanted them to be vegetarians though but thank god for his father and grandfather stopping her) however, the surprise was that the fishes and seafood were still _alive_.

Bob, the owner of the stall, welcomed them warmly and accepted the request of Killua trying a part-time job for him. Now, he calmed down from his laugh and told Killua, "Well, boy, you need to kill it."

"Kill it?" Killua narrowed his eyes at the jumping trout. He knew how to kill humans in one thousand ways but he had no idea what to do with the fish.

Gon chuckled. He didn't expect Killua, the assassin, to not know what to do with a simple trout. "Here, I'll show you." He went to the other boy and held the arms from behind.

 _'Oh my god...'_ Killua thought as he felt blood flow to his face. _'Is Gon even conscious of what the hell he's doing?!'_ But why didn't he push Gon away? It's easy to just say no. _'Damn it!'_ He slapped himself mentally and took a deep breath. "Alright, show me."

Gon smiled as he felt Killua's arms relaxing in his hands and moved them towards the still-breathing trout. "Okay, hold on to the fish at its head."

Killua controlled his blush to a minimum and did what was told. "Now what?"

"Then, you slice it there to clean the insides. And by clean, I mean removing the innards."

"Seriously?" Killua grimaced and sliced carefully, only for the blood to suddenly spurt out to his hands. He grimaced more when the smell hit his nose. "It smells...fishy." He was used to the scent of human blood-coppery and metallic-but fish blood definitely doesn't give out a nice aroma.

"It's supposes to smell fishy." Gon giggled and pressed himself closer almost unconsciously.

Killua's blush increased tenfold but he willed himself. _'Control...control... I can do this!'_ He steeled his eyes and got to work with Gon guiding him from behind.

At one side, Bob just guffawed at the sight of the two boys and continued his own work of selling his fish and seafood. _'Kids these days sure are frisky.'_ He laughed once more then greeted a customer.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

At noon, Killua wanted to hide himself far, far away from everyone else. All through the time they worked in the stall, Gon kept close to him and helped him with the work. It made Killua happy and embarrassed actually. The work wasn't really difficult. A bit messy and smelly but manageable after he got used to it. But what made Killua even happier and more embarrassed were Gon's smiles towards him and Gon's touches. He thought he wouldn't like the touches but apparently, they eased him and made him comfortable at the unknown environment.

 _'But it's still embarrassing!'_ Killua flushed everytime Gon touched him and whenever Bob would laugh heartily at their antics. _'Man, my thoughts are all messed-up.'_

"Good job, kids." Bob announced all of a sudden. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, Bob-san." Gon said with a smile.

Killua blinked when Bob stuck out a hand full of cash and told him, "Here's the money for your help. You can come here anytime if you ever need more. I heard from Gon that you don't have a single Jenny in you and you study in Hunter Academy. I'll be glad to help you, kid."

Killua never received money from anyone except his family and clients. To him, that was blood money-money that came from killing. But receiving money after his part-time job (even if that part-time job involves killing fishes and various seafood), it made his heart swell in pride. "Thank you so much, Bob." He took the money gingerly, as if he was afraid that it wasn't real.

"You sure you haven't done these things? I swear you're an expert with those knives and slicing." Bob joked.

Killua and Gon shared an amused look and laughed. Afterwards, Bob shooed them away so that they could 'have some real fun'. Gon only made a face full of confusion while Killua blushed once again.

They walked around the town, on a lookout for a place where they could eat. Killua gasped and his eyes sparkled as he gazed at a candy store with boxes of ChocoRobo-kun in display. It made his mouth water and he was almost at the store when abruptly, he was dragged away by Gon. "Hey! I'm gonna buy some chocolate so let me go!"

"No, Killua!" Gon kept dragging the other boy away from the candy store. "You should use your money wisely and be thrifty!"

"Thrifty?" Killua repeated with a raised eyebrow and didn't fight the dragging. "What does that mean?"

Gon smiled gently and stopped at an empty alleyway. They faced each other and then, Gon said, "Don't just spend all your money on sweets alone. Manage it wisely by knowing your needs and wants."

"Needs and wants?" Killua tried to ignore the fact that the two of them were in an empty alleyway with almost only a foot of space in between them.

"Mito-san once told me that the needs come first so compute those first before you buy the wants. Our needs are food, water, and school supplies."

"I see." Killua hummed contemplatively. He remembered that he only got about twenty thousand Jenny from Bob. Staring at Gon's big, brown eyes, he muttered lowly, "Can you help me then?" _'I'm actually asking for help with this.'_

Despite the low mutter, Gon heard it then answered, "Of course. First of all, want to eat some noodles?"

"Noodles?"

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gon leaned his head on his hand as he watched Killua gobble up the bowl of chicken noodle soup with gusto. He was actually apologetic that he forgot that Killua didn't even eat breakfast earlier but Killua just shrugged it off and told him to buy lunch for him. He agreed readily.

And now, they were in a cheap but homey noodle shop, eating the lunch that Gon bought for the two of them. Gon ate quickly but he paused to watch Killua's adorable actions of slurping the noodles and soup.

 _'I want this.'_ Gon's eyes widened at the sudden thought. His heart pounded at his chest and his stomach somersaulted. He never felt this way before to any person. And it surprised him...in a good way. _'I want...him. I want...Killua.'_ His lips stretched into a smile and he continued to blatantly stare.

Killua noticed the eyes and looked down. "What are you doing?" Gon found it cute.

"Watching you." Gon responded bluntly. He saw pinkness on the cheeks which made him giggle.

"Just eat your damn noodles." Killua grumbled.

"Yes, yes." Gon ate his noodles but he kept eying Killua. He couldn't help but comment, "Killua, you're really cute." And he was serious on that one.

Killua spewed out the soup he was sipping. "What the hell, Gon?!" He was blushing though and muttering 'sorry' as he wiped the soup. "You're so weird. As weird as Hunter Academy."

Gon laughed at that. "Thanks, I guess."

"It wasn't a compliment, idiot."

"I'm taking it as a compliment then."

"Idiot."

Gon grinned. _'Killua is just too cute.'_ A voice in his head then sang, _'You have a crush on him.'_ He blushed a bit but continued smiling. _'Maybe I do.'_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"So, all in all, I will have approximately five thousand Jenny at the minimum." Killua murmured then nodded. "Awesome. I can still buy ChocoRobo-kun."

"That's only for one week, Killua." Gon reminded. "You should have reserve money for emergencies."

Killua pouted and groaned. "Man, being thrifty sucks!"

"But it'll help you in the long run."

"You've been using big words, huh, Gon?"

"Just repeating what Mito-san has been telling me."

"Your Mito-san sure likes to nag." Killua noted. "Just like my crazy mother." He shuddered at the thought of his cyborg mother.

Gon chuckled lightly. "That's because she cares. And you shouldn't call your mother crazy, Killua."

Killua snorted at that. "Dude, you have no idea. No idea at all."

The two boys were now walking back to Hunter Academy. They spent the whole afternoon roaming around the town some more, then a part of the forest where Gon explained to Killua about the wild animals living in it. When the sun was about to set, they decided to go home so there they were, walking on the route towards the school.

"I had fun today, Killua." Gon said with a smile. "I'm glad we hanged out."

"Yeah." Killua gulped, feeling a little nervous. _'I shouldn't. This is Gon we're talking about. He's shameless anyway and he's nice so he won't tease or whatever. Ugh, I sound like a girl.'_ He took a deep breath then spoke out. "Gon, thank you."

Gon blinked in surprise but smiled and placed an arm on Killua's shoulders. "You're welcome, Killua. And thank you for being my friend."

Killua was shocked by the gesture but only snuggled into Gon's shoulder, making his inward self have a stroke. "Thank you for being my friend, too."

Gon tightened his hold and they continued their walk. When they got to the main gate, Gon hesitantly let him go. Killua slowly stepped back until a foot of space was between them.

"So..." Killua started awkwardly.

"Uh..." Gon scratched his cheek then blurted out, "I wonder what Kurapika and Leorio are doing now."

Killua couldn't help but snort softly. "Who knows?" _'He still thinks about others, huh?'_ What was that sudden anger in his heart? _'I'm jealous? Pfft, not a chance.'_ He broke out of his thoughts. "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Right. Tomorrow." Gon waved. "Bye-bye, Killua."

"Bye." Killua watched Gon smile and run towards the direction where his house is. _'Is this what it means to have a crush?'_ The thought sent his mind reeling. _'Whoa, wait. Back up for a minute!'_ He remembered when Gon thanked him for being his friend, he felt small disappointment in his heart. _'We're friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. I'm sure Gon never thinks about me being boyfriend-worthy. Wait, boyfriend-worthy? Where did that word come from? Holy shit, what the hell is wrong with me?'_ He gasped and rubbed his throbbing forehead. "Damn it, I'm thinking too much about this. I'll just go back to my dorm room."

With that, he turned and went towards Academy Dormitory. In the life of Killua Zoldyck, heir of the Zoldyck Family of Assassins and Rookie student of Hunter Academy, the struggle was real...big time.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: The struggle is real for me, too. (Life sucks) Our two boys are just so complex and cute. Guu-guu-guu~

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 8: Awkward Studies**

 **Expect in Chapter 8: Akwardness, Studying, Complications**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	9. Awkward Studies

Author's Note: Special chapter because they deserve some love. And I'm so happy with the reviews (even if they're few). More love, bitches!

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 8: Awkward Studies**

Kurapika met the tall, lanky but surprisingly muscular man in the ship that was gonna drop some supplies at the island where Hunter Academy is. His first impression was that the man's a pervert (due to the magazine with nude pictures of women) and a normal human being (and by normal, he meant...normal with no special talents and drama).

Kurapika didn't expect to know his name, let alone talk to him. It could be fate or destiny or whatever crap that he didn't really believe in much; he was more scientific than spiritual. But nevertheless, they talked (argued is the right term) because they were summoned to the Captain of the ship's office.

The captain was persistent on knowing the two of them. He guessed at first sight that they were students of Hunter Academy. 'Newbies' was what he called them. Kurapika glanced at the tall man beside him and he thought then, _'Who would've thought that he would become a student at a prestigious school like that?'_ It was judgemental but since he didn't know the man much, he was allowed to be so.

That's when Kurapika learned the man's name: Leorio Paladiknight. And he really was normal, in Kurapika's mind, and always complained with curse words in between. The captain found him interesting and funny. Kurapika found himself ticked off at how Leorio didn't take things seriously.

It was because of that, they argued. Kurapika, in a slip of tongue, bluntly told Leorio how foolish he was. Leorio screeched out that he wasn't and that he, Kurapika, should learn to respect elders. They butted heads and were close to shouting their lungs out just so they could get their points across the other's head, when all of a sudden, the captain guffawed and said,

"You two will definitely fit in Hunter Academy easily. Just remember that you don't lose all of your sanity in there. It's inevitable to lose some of your sanity by being in that school but don't lose too much."

Kurapika blinked at the weird statement. When he glanced at Leorio, the other man was only gaping like a fish out of water. They were kicked out of the room and in the end, they had a tentative truce since they'll be going to the same school and would probably see each other a lot.

But that didn't mean they didn't argue, oh no. Once they stepped foot on the island, Leorio immediately headed to a restaurant since he was 'so damn hungry I could eat a fucking horse'. Kurapika held him still and decided that they would find Hunter Academy first before doing anything else. Leorio grumbled but agreed to it since his suitcase was quite heavy.

How they got lost was still unanswered up to the present. Apparently, Kurapika and Leorio knew different ways to get there but they fought too much on who's supposed to lead until they got lost in the mountains. They encountered wild animals that Kurapika knew from his books. He found it amusing to see Leorio squealing at even the littlest but dangerous animals.

They met Gon when they reached a huge lake. Gon was there by the shore, covered in leaves and birds, fishing calmly. Leorio was the first to talk to him then Kurapika was the one to ask him if he knew how to get to Hunter Academy. Gon beamed brightly at that and led the way. It was almost sunset when they arrived at the school (Kurapika's eyes widened when Gon told them that they went into the wrong direction and reached the other side of the island, far away from the school. Leorio screamed and yelled at that but Gon just patted his back with a laugh) then they met Killua.

After the first week of school, Kurapika understood what the captain told them about losing some of your sanity. Hunter Academy was definitely not for normal, human beings. During the week, he once worried that Leorio wouldn't last even a month but to his surprise, Leorio did...although he would ask help all of the time...and would consume liters of coffee.

It was Sunday again, approximately seven days since Kurapika met Leorio. Kurapika was called once again to join Leorio in a study session. He didn't really mind, it actually stunned him that Leorio would take the initiative of studying, and there it showed how much Kurapika still doesn't know about Leorio.

Kurapika sighed as he packed up his notes and reference books in his satchel. He and Leorio decided on alternating whose room they would do their study sessions in. It was Leorio's room this time. He didn't like how messy Leorio's room was (albeit it was cleaner than the first time he saw it) but it was comfortable enough for him.

What was uncomfortable with him was the awkward and tense atmosphere between them. Kurapika shook it out of his mind for now. _'Surely, today, it won't be the same.'_ They've been hanging out for the past few days after all. It was about time that uncomfortable feeling went away.

However, it didn't. Kurapika knocked on the door and it opened, revealing Leorio in his casual clothes-which consisted of a baggy white shirt and boxer shorts. At the first time he saw Leorio in those clothes, he commented on how the other man looked like a husband-turned-bum. Leorio smacked his head lightly for that.

"Hey, come on in." Leorio yawned as he scratched his stomach. "Man, Sundays are supposed to be lazy days."

Kurapika snorted softly and took off his shoes in habit. "From how much we're taught here, we don't have lazy days except for holidays...and those are so far from now."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Leorio plopped down his unmade bed. He gazed at him with groggy eyes. "Huh... you look pretty good in those clothes. I knew you had some normal ones."

"And you're still as rude as ever." Kurapika swallowed slightly and hid the pinkness from his cheeks that he didn't know where it came from. He was only wearing a light blue button-up shirt and white pants. A bit formal for a mere study session in Leorio's dorm room but he didn't care and so did Leorio. "Why don't we start now?"

"Fine, fine." Leorio lazily crawled his way to his book bag and took out his notes. "Pick a subject from the box then."

Kurapika smiled a bit and went to the study table where the box was. After a shouting fight on their first time doing a study session, it was also decided by the two of them to draw lots to know which subject they should study. Leorio used a box of condoms as the container (Kurapika slapped his arm while a blush formed on his cheeks) while he used a jar which was on his own study table. He shook the box, took one piece of paper, then read aloud, "Extension Class."

"Fuck." Leorio groaned loudly. "I really hate it when I let you pick. You always get the subjects I'm not really in the mood to study for."

"But that's what I drew so too bad, Leorio." Kurapika chuckled and started rummaging his satchel for the notes he has for the class. He picked Lippo-sensei for his Extension Class, someone who is quite knowledgeable with criminals and a professional Blacklist Hunter. Lippo-sensei's personality was alright (Kurapika didn't mind bringing some snacks for the food lover since it helped him get more information) and the connections he has are amazing.

"Sanbica-sensei is great and cute and all but..." Leorio once again groaned loudly. "...medical studies are hard as fuck."

"But you wouldn't change it, right?" Kurapika raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his lips.

"Of course not!" Leorio huffed and stared at his notes. "Let's get this over with, damn it."

Kurapika didn't say anything more and perused his notes. This was the part of their study session that he dreaded the most.

The awkward silence between them.

Kurapika didn't know what caused it or how it formed whenever they fall quiet to study on their own. They would study on their own first then test each other with questions about the subject and when one didn't understand a topic, the other would try to explain it. It was efficient and helpful but to Kurapika, it shouldn't feel so awkward and uncomfortable. He knew when it started though.

 _'The day when we went to Leorio's dorm room to talk about Extension Class.'_ That day was very embarrassing for Kurapika, from finding Leorio's...dirtied magazines to the sex talk for Gon. Gon and Killua were oblivious about it (and the two were obviously in their own little world, Kurapika chuckled quietly at the thought) but to him and Leorio...it was there, like a foreboding ghost.

 _'What's the reason?'_ Kurapika couldn't concentrate on his studying. It was frying on his nerves but to his shock, all of a sudden, he could feel heat on his cheeks. _'What? Why am I blushing?'_ He felt the air heating up with...something. And there was something wrong in the picture. _'Is it because of the...magazines?'_ He blushed even harder so he discreetly hid his face behind the papers he was holding. _'Should I...bring it up? Oh man, this is really awkward.'_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Leorio tried, and he really tried, to study his notes but he couldn't because Kurapika was too...damn...distracting. He knew there was this tense and awkward air between them and he felt it was his fault. _'Because I can't help my raging hormones.'_ He even tried to joke but failed miserably. _'Hey, I'm actually learning about hormones and enzymes. ...Fuck, I'm so lame.'_

Ever since that Monday with the sex talk, Leorio's views of Kurapika changed. At first, to him, Kurapika was a too-serious guy with a stick up his ass. He tried to loosen him up with humor but to no avail. He decided to just accept Kurapika like that. But throughout the week, he got to learn more about the blonde. How he never likes messes though he tolerates Leorio's ever messy room. How his nose crinkles cutely whenever he doesn't understand a topic. How he would give little smiles here and there. There were still more, Leorio could feel it, but he's getting to know more through time.

What bothered him were his mental comments about Kurapika. For example, in present time. Leorio took his eyes off his notes and they slid towards Kurapika's hunched form, sitting on the chair by the study table. _'Damn, he's really sexy.'_ He eyed the slim body that was quite strong and resilient, the golden straight hair with bangs that fell adorably above brown cat eyes, the smooth-looking exposed skin... _'Too bad I can't see his hot bubble butt.'_ And that's when he would snap out of his thoughts.

"Fuck." Leorio muttered lowly and quickly looking at Kurapika who was still studying his notes. _'Phew, he didn't see or hear. Good.'_ He went back to his notes but he couldn't really understand the words anymore. _'Ugh, this sucks.'_ He was horny for his blonde friend (he admitted that to himself about two days after Monday. No use in denying it. Not his style, really) and he still has a lot to study because fucking Hunter Academy and their quick-paced lectures.

But then, Leorio felt a sudden rise of temperature. It wasn't the room because the air conditioner was on and working. _'Don't tell me...'_ He saw Kurapika's blush that was hidden away by a bunch of papers. _'Oh god, what are you thinking now, Kurapika?'_ He sensed something different and looked down his lap to see a bulge in his pants. _'Shit, I'm getting hard... Damn Kurapika for being a tease. And damn my hormones.'_

Leorio needed to do something. A distraction to help divert the awkward silence. He glanced down at his notes then smiled. "Hey, Kurapika, help me with this, will you?" _'Oh fuck...that wasn't what I had in mind.'_

"H-H-Help you with w-what?" Kurapika stuttered out, a slight blush on his face.

 _'Holy fucking...'_ Leorio gritted his teeth and forced out. "Uh, with my hard...studies." _'Shit!'_

Kurapika seemed to be gulping and nodded frantically. "Sure, sure. Yeah, I'll help, yeah."

 _'You didn't have to sound so fucking eager. You're killing me here.'_ Leorio wanted to stuff his mouth with his foot for his stupid words.

They started a bit awkwardly but they managed to smoothen it out. The boner was gone, thankfully. Leorio found out that Kurapika wasn't that knowledgeable with medical-related things but asking questions and explaining things from his notes were enough. In return, he looked over Kurapika's neat notes and asked questions. All in all, it was going well.

Leorio glanced at the clock at his bedside table. "Hey, it's already one o' clock." His stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Me, too." Kurapika closed one of Leorio's biology books. "Let's go get food then."

"You go get some for us." Leorio pouted, not really wanting to get up from bed.

"Don't be lazy, Leorio." Kurapika rolled his eyes. "Come on. Up."

"Don't treat me like a child!"

"Then don't act like one!"

"Argh!" Leorio rolled to his stomach and clutched a pillow over his head. "Kurapika! Please?"

There was a short silence until Kurapika laughed. It was a short laugh but it echoed in Leorio's head, like sweet and soft wind chimes. It was a...pretty laugh. "Alright, I'll go get us some, Master. What would you like to order?"

Leorio's mind reeled and he just went still under his pillow. _'Holy shit...Master?'_ He peeked from his pillow and his eyes widened at the sight of Kurapika covering his mouth in surprise and a cute blush on his cheeks. _'How the hell can he be so fucking adorable?!'_ He managed to speak out, "Uh, just a beef and rice bowl, I guess."

Kurapika blinked and calmed down a bit. "Okay. I'll...go get it now." Then, Leorio watched him walk out the door quickly.

Now alone in his room, Leorio breathed out a 'fuck' and covered his face with a pillow to muffle the squeal he let out. _'He's too fucking adorable! Holy shit, I can't believe I'm thinking about him like this!'_ He gasped in realization. _'Oh my god, I have a crush on him, haven't I? What the hell?! Am I a school girl with her first crush?!'_ He shook the stupid thoughts and reflected seriously. _'Okay, so at first, I thought I'm straight but now, I'm not. I can still get off from looking at straight porn so that means I'm bisexual.'_

Leorio snickered at his mental thoughts. _'I feel so mature, thinking about things like this so calmly.'_ Though it might be because the subject of affection was out buying lunch for his _Master_. _'No! You don't want to think more from that!'_ A puffy black dress with a frilly white apron... _'Stop that shit!'_ He flailed his arms as if shooing the thoughts away. _'Goddamn...what am I gonna do?'_ Oh, the billion-Jenny question.

 _'I don't even know him that much.'_ That was the first factor. They only met a week ago so there's not much to like. _'So I'm lusting after him?'_ That might be true because the last time he got laid was a few months back. He was feeling sexually frustrated then boom, here comes a cute blonde guy with brown, cat eyes. _'Do I like-like him?'_ Another billion-Jenny question.

Leorio tried to remember what made him like Kurapika. The blonde is serious but can be lenient and not so stuck-up. There's also how helpful he is in helping Leorio with studying. Leorio only half-heartedly asked him for a study session but for him to accept was pretty much a wow factor. And he is a good teacher, Leorio had to admit. Patient, kind, and can be strict when necessary.

But then, there's the issue of the Genei Ryodan and Kurta Clan. Leorio never brought it up and so did Kurapika. Leorio figured that it wasn't really necessary to even ask about it. It actually scared him when he heard the hatred in Kurapika's voice when the blonde told him that the Genei Ryodan are gonna get killed...by Kurapika himself. It churned his stomach in worry for Kurapika's emotional and mental state.

 _'I'll help him. Not kill, of course. But if need be, I will.'_ Leorio glared at the ceiling. _'I'll support him until he accomplishes his goal because after that, he would be all alone with a dead end in front of him. I'll stay by his side. I'll become his sort-of future.'_ Then, he gawked. _'Holy shit, did I just think of those things? Fuck, I did. And I even said I'll kill. Oh my...what the fuck do I do...'_

"Don't think too hard or you might die, Leorio."

Leorio automatically snapped his eyes towards mirthful brown eyes and retorted, "Hey! I'm not a dumbass!"

"You're not but I'm concerned about your limited brain cells." Kurapika chuckled and walked towards the bed, a brown paper bag in his arms. "Lunch is ready."

Leorio couldn't help but joke, "No Master, Kurapika?"

Kurapika flushed and turned his head away. "Idiot. That was just teasing."

 _'And man, what a tease you are.'_ Leorio groaned inwardly then cleared his throat. "Anyway, food?"

"Right, right." Kurapika took out Leorio's beef and rice bowl and his own tuna sandwich.

"That's all you're gonna eat?" Leorio's eyes widened.

"It's enough for me." Kurapika glared with no malice. "I'm not a glutton like you."

"I'm not a glutton! I just like to eat."

"That's the perfect definition of a glutton."

"Kurapika!"

The blonde guy laughed again. "I win this round again."

Leorio snorted as he pulled off the lid, the laugh echoing again. "Our arguments are not contests."

"But they're fun and competitive." Kurapika smiled, wider than normal. "It makes me happy."

Leorio just stared at the beautiful smile, full of genuine happiness and glee. He didn't realize he was getting closer until his forehead gently tapped Kurapika's. They stayed still, breathing softly and looking at each other's eyes. Their lips were so close, only an inch of space in between. Their noses brushed against each other.

 _'Oh fuck this! No turning back, man!'_ Leorio closed his eyes then kissed Kurapika's lips. It was chaste, soft, and oh-so-sweet. _'I've never kissed someone like this before.'_ He gently moved his lips on Kurapika's still ones until eventually, Kurapika kissed him back. It was hesitant and innocent...like a first kiss.

Leorio slowly backed away with his cheeks burning red and his breathing heavy. He watched Kurapika pant and touch his own lips with brown, cat eyes blown wide. The blonde was flushed red and to Leorio, he was still beautiful.

They were silent, only gazing at each other's eyes until their breathing calmed to normal. They still held on to their lunches, almost forgotten from what just happened.

Kurapika was the first to react. "Leorio, why did you do that?"

Leorio replied with a question, "Was it your first kiss?"

There was a silence until Kurapika muttered, "...Yes."

"Okay." Leorio wanted to say more but he didn't know what to say. He was asking himself the question anyway. _'Why_ did _I kiss him?'_

As if sensing Leorio's confusion, Kurapika just nodded and started eating his sandwich quietly. Leorio also started eating. The awkward silence was back tenfold.

When they finished their food, Leorio expected Kurapika to pack and leave but to his surprise, Kurapika only sat on his chair and picked out from the condom box with slips of papers. "Next is Language." Kurapika shyly looked at him. "Do you still want to study?"

"Of course! Yeah!" Leorio saw Kurapika straightened up at his outburst so he calmed down. "Uh, yeah, let's study Language. That's pretty much the only subject I'm good at." He tried to joke.

And it was sort-of effective. Kurapika gave him a small smile, still shy and hesitant, but to Leorio, it looked sweet and adorable. "Right. Let's study then. Meruem-sensei might call us tomorrow for recitation."

Leorio groaned and plopped face-first to the bed. "Don't remind me that tomorrow is a school day, man. It's depressing!"

"Get used to it because school is just starting."

"Damn it!"

And with that, it was back to a semblance of normal between them but they knew that when they're alone together and quiet, the awkward silence will be back with a vengeance.

Study sessions just got more awkward. Leorio didn't know what to do with it. And so does Kurapika.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: Why did I write this so much better than Gon and Killua's Sundate? Probably because the boys are too complicated. But Kurapika and Leorio are also complicated. Everything is complicated. Goddamn it. Help us all.

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 9: Senile Tendencies**

 **Expect in Chapter 9: Announcements, Weird Feelings, Filler**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	10. Senile Tendencies

Author's Note: Filler chapter because why the fuck not? Thanks for the one review and few faves and followers. Yeah.

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 9: Senile Tendencies**

Killua's face was in a deadpan expression as he stared at the two men in front of him. It was Monday again, a new school week in Hunter Academy. As usual, the three met up at the Cafeteria and ate breakfast together. But then, Killua watched Kurapika fidget slightly and seemed to be leaning away. Leorio, in the meantime, tapped his foot in a nervous manner. The situation irked Killua and so, he muttered, "What is wrong with you two? Did something happen?"

Kurapika's cheeks flushed pink while Leorio turned away and shoveled food in his mouth. _'Something definitely happened.'_ Killua frowned a little.

"What made you say that, kid?" Leorio grumbled out.

"You both look antsy, as if you want to get away from this table at the soonest time possible."

"It's nothing, Killua." Kurapika calmly said but Killua noticed that the blonde didn't make eye contact with him.

"Forget about us." Leorio suddenly grinned widely. "Let's talk about you and why you weren't in your dorm room yesterday."

Killua blushed and quickly looked down to hide his cheeks. He definitely didn't want to talk about yesterday's...outing. It made his stomach feel like butterflies fighting in it and his heart skip a beat. He remembered the time he nuzzled against Gon and fuck, it intensified the blush. "I-I was only out for a few hours!"

"Yeah, but certainly, you did something." Leorio's grin widened even more.

"Shut up!"

"Then shut up about us. Let's forget this conversation happened and finish breakfast."

Kurapika quickly nodded in agreement. Killua just grunted but didn't say anything more. Leorio puffed up smugly.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Killua almost wanted to ignore Gon's cheerful 'good morning, guys' but he was swept away by a very familiar muscular tanned arm on his lean shoulders. _'Holy shit, he's doing it again!'_ He glanced at Leorio who was wearing a shit-eating grin at the sight. _'Damn it! This is too embarrassing!'_

Kurapika, as if sensing the uneasiness in the air, urged them to go to class or else, they'll be late. Killua sighed in relief as Gon removed his own arm but then, he was confused on the weird feeling of...emptiness in his heart once the physical contact was gone. He shook it off and concentrated on the lecture given by Morel-sensei, who is quite hungover so again, Shoot-sensei taught them.

As always, Science and Mathematics classes were quick-paced and lots of concepts were taught once more. Killua was slowly getting used to it but it still made him wince in sympathy to see Gon having information overload every time. Aside from the weird feelings his stupid heart were giving, he pushed those away and became Gon's sort-of tutor and best friend in a matter of few days.

It shocked Killua that he was actually capable of being...friendly with another person. He never had friends outside his family and servants so having Gon in his life is a new experience for him. He smirked a little at the thought and discreetly eyed Gon who was trying to fix up his almost non-existent notes. He hid a snicker and focused on organizing his own notes.

Recess was over and Language class was next. Meruem-sensei entered the classroom with Komugi-sensei hobbling behind him as always. Killua curiously raised an eyebrow on the tension between Meruem-sensei's eyebrows. _'Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen?'_

"Good morning, students. I have an announcement to make." Meruem took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "This August, we will be celebrating Language Month."

Many of the students groaned in exasperation while the newbies stared at Meruem in confusion.

"It will be alright, everyone!" Komugi cheered with a big smile on her face. "Surely it won't be like last year! It will be funner this year!"

"More like a disaster." Killua heard a whisper from one of his classmates. He scratched the back of his head in confusion. _'What the hell is going on?'_

Meruem cleared his throat to get the attention of the Rookies. "To those who are new here, let me explain first. Hunter Academy has themed events every month from August until May. It is a one-week celebration though the classes are not altered unless there is a special program. For the month of August, it will be Language Month and I will be the coordinator for that. We will explain more later at the General Assembly, twelve-thirty in the afternoon at the Gym. Do not be late or else."

Killua shuddered at the sudden dark aura surrounding Meruem. It was malicious and strong at the same time and it made him nervous. _'Meruem-sensei is not kidding.'_

"And with that aside, let us begin today's lecture with a surprise quiz."

Another groan echoed in the classroom. It was pretty much the same as always.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

After a quick lunch (in which they were lucky that they still managed to not get the leftovers), Killua and the others proceeded to sit side-by-side at the plastic chairs provided at the center of the Gym. Apparently, what General Assembly meant was that all the students of Hunter Academy were required to attend.

Killua actually sighed in relief that there wasn't much awkwardness between him and Gon. It was still there but only as a lingering thought. He didn't want what happened yesterday (which was only a friendly...date ugh) to be the reason that they ignore each other forever. Good thing for him, Gon was still the same cheerful guy with the innocent and kind big, brown eyes.

There was a simultaneous silence when an old man tapped on a microphone. "Test one, two. Test one, two, three. Test mic. Good, it's working." The old man then grinned widely. "Good day, students of Hunter Academy. Most of you already know me but there's no harm in introducing myself again. I am Isaac Netero, the Principal-slash-Chairman of the Hunter Academy and Hunter Association. Nice to see you all!"

Killua hummed and whispered, "He doesn't seem insane."

"That's because it's just the beginning." Leorio whispered back. "Let's hope that he won't crack up and become senile."

"Alright, we only have less than thirty minutes for the announcement." Netero grinned widely. "This month of August is Language Month, which will be coordinated by Meruem and Komugi. I read their proposed plan and I have to admit, it's good and fascinating but!" He abruptly slammed his hands on the podium, making a large crack in the middle. "It's too boring! I mean, who the hell would want to hear people reciting old poetry and making it a contest?! People have different thoughts and feelings in their understanding of literature so it cannot be a contest. Do you get me or what?"

Killua cringed. "What the fuck?" He didn't expect that to happen.

"Netero-san doesn't like Meruem-sensei and Komugi-sensei's plan." Gon's expression became worried. "What's going to happen?"

"And so, I will change the flow of events for Language Month." Netero stroked his beard. "Let's change that old poetry reciting contest into a more modern one called..." He even paused for a dramatic effect. "...Most Digusting Sentences You Can Form Contest!"

"Is he serious?" Leorio muttered to them. "I think he's being serious."

"That's because he _is_ serious." Kurapika grimaced. Killua agreed with that one. Gon was a bit confused on what was happening.

"To those who want to join, just sign up at Meruem." Netero pointed his thumb at the sitting Meruem. Killua noted that Meruem-sensei's eyes were twitching and his lips trembling as if he wanted to say something but not doing anything about it...yet. "Another event will be the Cultural Dance. Oh, that's actually in Meruem and Komugi's plan but I tweaked on the rules. Alcohol will be allowed-" Morel cheered loudly at that. "-and bring your own drugs." Some of the Rookies and Veterans shouted in joy. "But no selling!" That caused some boos. Killua wanted to face-palm at what was happening.

And Meruem-sensei couldn't handle it. "Netero! I cannot believe that you are ruining a perfectly normal Language Month celebration with your senile tendencies!"

"He just called the Principal on his senile tendencies." Killua muttered, shaking his head.

"Silence, Meruem!" Netero smacked a fist on the podium, completely splitting it in half. "Be happy that I kept the Cultural Dance in it!"

Meruem rubbed his fingers in between his nose. "That is not what I was implying."

"Well, I'm approving it." Netero smiled widely. "And I have the students witnessing it. What are you gonna do about it?"

Wanting to argue some more, Meruem was stopped by a hand on his arm. _'Komugi...'_ He turned to look at her who was shaking her head and silently pleading to not argue. "Fine." Meruem conceded with a huff. "But I will get revenge for this."

"Hohoho!" Netero laughed his deranged Santa Claus laugh. "I'll be waiting for that one. Alright then. The details will be posted at the bulletin board in the next few days so glance at it once in a while, okay? General Assembly adjourned!"

Killua stood up with the rest of the students. "That contest is idiotic."

"But it sounds like fun!" Gon exclaimed suddenly. "I wanna join!"

"What?!" Killua blinked in surprise. "You want to join?!"

"If Gon's joining, I can definitely win at that!" Leorio grinned. "Count me in! The prize might be good."

"Leorio, you can't be seriously considering..." Kurapika sighed at the excited look on Leorio's face. "Ugh, with your stupidity and pervertedness, you might just win."

"Hey! What the hell, man!"

Killua stared at his three...friends and wondered why he was friends with them again. _'This_ is _gonna be a disaster.'_

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: I hate writing filler chapters like seriously. But I like filler chapters for being short and straight-to-the-point. Give me some more love because I'm about to die from hell week, bitches.

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 10: Cringe-worthy Contest**

 **Expect in Chapter 10: Shiver, Shudder, Puke**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	11. Cringe-worthy Contest

Author's Note: Holy shit, bitches! I don't have any pre-written chapters anymore! BOOM! Sorry this is late by a day or two but anyway, here's to hoping I'll get off my lazy ass and do some writing for once...before hell starts again. Thanks for all the support, bitches!

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 10: Cringe-worthy Contest**

Through rigorous training (more like, searching the internet for some ideas) and lots of patience, Killua was really relieved that the day of the Most Disgusting Sentences You Can Form contest finally arrived. Through the ten days after the contest was announced, he helped Gon in formulating the cringe-worthy sentences after Extension Class. It was difficult, especially when Gon didn't understand how some of the sentences were disgusting (that was awkward for Killua) but they managed and now, the day arrived.

"I'm so excited, Killua!" Gon cheered as they walked towards the Gym after breakfast.

"I'm not." Killua muttered, careful to not be heard by Gon. It was going to be a disaster, he could feel it already. He didn't have the heart to burst Gon's happy bubble though.

"Who do you think will win, me or Leorio?" Gon hummed lightly.

"I wouldn't know but probably Leorio." Killua shrugged. "He's an old pervert, after all."

"Killua! That's rude!"

"But it's true!"

"Hey!" Leorio suddenly appeared in between them, making them jump a bit. "I heard that 'old' remark!"

"But you didn't deny the pervert part." Kurapika calmly said as he stood beside Leorio.

"What?! You cheeky little-"

"Let's all do our best, okay?" Gon grinned widely. "No sore losers."

"Ha, right on." Leorio ruffled Gon's hair. "But I'll definitely win this!"

Gon pouted. "No, I'll win! Killua helped me after all!"

Killua flushed at the statement and turned away. _'Damn it, Gon. You're embarrassing me.'_

Kurapika saw the flush and smiled a bit as he whispered, "I don't think Gon will win this contest. He's too innocent."

"Yeah, I know." Killua whispered back and rolled his eyes. "That's why the old man is being cocky and confident. I mean, only the two of them joined the contest after all."

It wasn't a surprise to Killua that most of the students in Hunter Academy were sensible and logical human beings (although there are some in the Veterans that are questionable). They wouldn't want to get involved in a stupid and idiotic contest made by the Principal-slash-Chairman, even if the prize was free meals in the Cafeteria for a week. Not to mention, the quiet but simmering rage of Meruem-sensei during Language class. Gon was, of course, oblivious to it. Leorio, in the meantime, kept his head down and refused to back down from the contest, the prize keeping him motivated and excited.

"Fight-o!" Gon raised his fist up.

"Fight-o!" Leorio shouted and the two bumped fists.

Killua and Kurapika shared a look and sighed in exasperation.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Once they got into the Gym, Gon and Leorio went to the side of the stage platform while Killua and Kurapika sat down on the provided seats. The Gym was decorated simply with streamers and small balloons. At the stage, there was a huge banner with "Language Week" printed on it, which looked like it was reused for years.

Killua could now understand why some of the other students didn't like Language Week. It was pretty boring (it wasn't like Meruem-sensei or Komugi-sensei were putting much effort in making it entertaining) and it only made Language class hell (because of Meruem-sensei, of course).

"Ehem, ehem. Test one. Test one two. Test one two three." Netero tapped the microphone and once satisfied that it was working, he smiled. "Good morning, students! This is the contest we've all been waiting for! The Most Disgusting Sentences You Can Form contest! Don't lie! I know you were anticipating this!"

Most of the students just groaned but clapped slowly. Killua wanted to facepalm and just go back to his dormitory room already.

"And now, let me introduce our panel of judges." Netero pointed at the other side of the Gym where two teachers sat. "The first one is our cute but terrifying little teacher, Biscuit Krueger!"

"Hey, shut up, Netero!" Bisky shouted through her microphone, making her loud voice echo throughout the building.

Netero just ignored that. "Next is..." His eyebrows raised up when he realized who was there. "Meruem. And here I thought you would join the contest for your so-called revenge."

"No, I do not want to engage myself in that juvenile, trifle, and certainly petty competition." Meruem suddenly smirked, making Killua and the other students shudder. "I have a proxy that no one should underestimate."

"Is that so?" Netero laughed his deranged Santa Claus laugh. "I'll look forward to that then. And the last judge will be me! Here are some rules. No one should get physical, use only words, and finally, don't hold back. The winner will be a unanimous decision by us three judges. And with that, may all the contestants go to the stage?"

Killua saw Gon go up first, giving him a wink and a thumbs-up. He forced himself to not think too much about the wink and also gave a thumbs-up. Then, Leorio came up, waving his arms up as if he was in a concert.

"He's such an idiot." Kurapika commented dryly.

"But he's your idiot." Killua couldn't help but tease. He deserved the light elbow he received on the arm.

But then, suddenly, another person went up the stage. It was someone they definitely weren't expecting to become a proxy for the weird contest.

 _'What the hell?! Komugi-sensei?!'_ Killua glanced at the judges' table and saw Meruem-sensei smirking and the Principal-slash-Chairman stroking his beard thoughtfully. _'Though I should've expected that. I mean, this is Meruem-sensei we're talking about.'_

"Komugi-sensei!" Gon smiled happily. "I didn't know you were joining."

Komugi just smiled as she settled on the chair she felt with her cane. "King wanted it to be a surprise for everyone."

"No offense, sensei, but I won't go easy on you and Gon." Leorio said with a grin. "I definitely want that one-week free meals in the Cafeteria."

Komugi giggled and said, "Who says that you should go easy, Leorio-kun? Just because you are our students doesn't mean we are going to be lenient."

The students' jaws dropped at that subtle warning and all thought, _'Scary...'_

"Interesting." Netero walked to his place by the judges' table and smiled. "We will judge you by our own opinions and the audience's reactions to your disgusting sentences. Why don't we start with you, Gon-kun?"

 _'Damn! He's up first.'_ Killua clicked his tongue. _'What's the first sentence he's gonna say?'_

Gon hummed happily as he took out some cue cards from the back pocket of his green pants then recited, "I eat cat poop straight from the butthole."

There was a stunned silence in the whole Gym where every student and teacher stared at Gon who was only smiling and waiting patiently for a response.

"That is just disturbing!" A burly man with thick hair and muscles shouted and shuddered. Killua saw that he was in the Veterans area.

"Uvo! Why the hell did you shout?!" The man wearing a samurai outfit ( _'Again with the samurai?'_ Killua couldn't help but think) beside him smacked his arm.

"Quit your nagging, Nobu."

"Anyway!" Netero clapped his hands together. "That was a great start, Gon-kun. Let's have Leorio-kun next."

"Okay, showtime!" Leorio grinned. "Pus spewed out of his sheath."

Most of the male students shouted in disgust at that. Killua had to admit, that was pretty disgusting. When he glanced beside him, he saw Kurapika covering his mouth and looking green at the neck.

"Where the hell did you get that sentence?" Killua grumbled out.

"He was the one who suggested that. I don't know where he got that." Kurapika rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we can say that's quite disgusting." Netero cleared his throat. "Komugi-chan! It's your turn!"

Meruem-sensei growled angrily at the Principal-slash-Chairman. "You are not allowed to call her that, human!"

The old man chuckled. Killua shivered at the raw power of the Chimera Ant.

Komugi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Someone nasally sucks elephant botfly assjuice by the bar."

And that was the disaster Killua was waiting for. Almost everyone shouted expletives and the assassin even heard some gagging at the back.

Bisky had to cover her mouth to swallow the bile she almost spewed out. Even Netero couldn't hold back the green tint in his face. Meruem, who already heard the sentences that Komugi was going to say, just smirked haughtily.

Killua figured that the competition was over already because seriously, he knew that Gon didn't have any more disgusting sentences than Komugi-sensei's. But then, he saw Leorio grit his teeth and yelled out,

"This competition is not over yet! A guy loves guzzling dog shit from the gutter!"

It was like a pandemonium of repulsion. More and more disgusting sentences flew out of Leorio and Komugi-sensei's mouths while Gon discreetly moved away from the pair. Killua shook his head and covered his ears. He saw Kurapika do the same. _'This is so stupid.'_

It seemed like the competition lasted an hour (it was only fifteen minutes, Killua checked) when Leorio ran out of sentences to say. Gon was meditating at the farthest part of the stage. Komugi-sensei was just smiling serenely and said her final disgusting sentence.

"Drink a grandmother's vagina cheese."

It became clear who the victor was although Killua jumped away from the slew of vomit coming at his way.

 _'Hunter Academy is a fucking asylum!'_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"I can't believe that I didn't win." Leorio slumped down the stairs by the main entrance of the Academy Dormitory. When the competition was over, all the students were given a free day to get over what just happened earlier. There were even some who had to be taken to the Mini-Hospital for passing out from too much vomiting.

"Don't worry, Leorio." Gon patted his shoulder consolingly. "I didn't win either."

"...Is that supposed to make me feel better, Gon?"

Kurapika huffed and crossed his arms. "I knew it was going to be an idiotic contest but no, you had to be so stubborn."

"But the prize is free meals! For a week! In the Cafeteria! That's like...precious treasure!"

"True but it's still stupid." Killua chuckled, shaking his head. "But I gotta say, it was pretty amusing."

"It was fun!" Gon agreed and smiled brightly.

 _'So bright and beautiful...'_ Killua had to look away at that to hide his blush. _'Damn it! Why am I feeling this way?!'_

"Um, excuse me."

Killua and the others turned their heads at the soft voice and saw Komugi-sensei and Meruem-sensei walking towards them.

"Congratulations, Komugi-sensei!" Gon leaped up and shook the woman's cane-free hand. "You were so awesome earlier!"

 _'Only Gon.'_ Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio shared the same thought and look.

"Thank you very much, Gon-kun." Komugi raised her hand to ruffle the hair of the boy only to be met by air. Meruem just sighed and held the hand towards Gon's hair so that she could ruffle it. "And thank you, King."

"It's no big deal." Meruem dropped the hand quickly and looked away.

"What brings you here, Komugi-sensei, Meruem-sensei?" Kurapika asked politely.

"Oh yes!" Komugi turned to where she last heard Meruem. "King, please give it to them."

Killua's eyebrows raised up in curiosity. "What's it?"

"The coupons for free meals in the Cafeteria for a week." Meruem took two slips of paper from somewhere (Killua wasn't really sure because he didn't know if Meruem-sensei even wears clothes) and handed it to Gon and Leorio who took it in shock. "We have no need for the prize so we will give it to you as a consolation prize and also for participating in the event."

Leorio gawked. "Oh my god, this is a fucking miracle."

"Language, human!" Meruem berated loudly, making Leorio wince. "Anyway, just be grateful for the coupons."

"We're very grateful!" Gon bowed. "Thank you very much, Meruem-sensei, Komugi-sensei!"

"Thanks a lot." Leorio said, still in shock.

"Then that is all." Meruem held on to Komugi as they walked back to the school building. "Have a good day then."

"By the way," Komugi shouted happily. "Do not forget that tomorrow is the Cultural Dance! Be sure to wear something comfortable and nice!"

"Komugi, you need not to say that. It will be posted at the bulletin board later."

"Now, now, King. Where's the fun in that?"

Killua could only stare at the retreating backs of the pair before turning towards his...friends. _'Ugh, can't get used to that.'_ "Gon, you are one lucky bastard."

"Killua!" Gon pouted then grinned. "I wanted to give these coupons to you anyway."

"Eh?!" Killua was surprised at that.

"Yup! So that you'll save more money for a week and you can buy Choco-Robo-kun." Then, Gon smiled softly. "I joined that competition for you."

Killua couldn't take it anymore. He blushed, big time, and almost fainted from too much blood on his face.

"Killua? Are you okay? Killua!"

Kurapika and Leorio shared an amused look behind the pair but then it got awkward quickly so they turned away from each other.

There was never an ordinary day in Hunter Academy.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: Thanks, _Reddit_ , for those...wonderfully disgusting sentences. Here's an early Christmas gift to you, bitches! Appreciate it!

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 11: Dance With Me**

 **Expectations on Chapter 11: OMG, KYA, CHU**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	12. Dance With Me

Author's Note: So I lied at the last Author's Note. Your expectations for this chapter should be: OMG, WTF, NO. I should probably edit that chapter but I'm too lazy. Sorry not sorry. Let's go, bitches, and a happy new year to all of us!

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 11: Dance With Me**

It was Friday, the day of the Cultural Dance. Killua didn't know what the big deal was. He heard mutters and murmurs of excitement from the male students as he walked towards the huge-ass single men's bathroom of the Academy Dormitory. Hell, even when he got to the wall-less shower stall, all he heard was about the dance.

 _'It's so annoying.'_ Killua's face was in a nonchalant expression and he scrubbed his lithe body. _'You would think that the guys here are gossiping little girls.'_

But then, he perked up at the one conversation he's overhearing as if cat ears suddenly appeared on his head.

"So, who's gonna be your first dance, man?"

"Dude, what are you, high school?"

"Pfft. Just answer the question, dork."

"Don't call me a dork. And honestly, I don't know. I heard that there are only less than ten or maybe fifteen women in Hunter Academy...and that's including the teachers."

"Holy shit, are you serious? That's fucking sad."

"I know, right? That's why I don't know."

"No wonder most here are bisexual...or just gay."

"Damn. But you have to admit, the guys here are quite hot."

"Oh yes, especially those in the Veterans. Mmm, those muscles."

"I bet they're hung like a horse."

"Totally."

Killua stopped listening by that time, feeling uncomfortable at the sudden turn of the conversation. It wasn't that he was homophobic (having an insane family made him indifferent to the common prejudices of society) but he felt that he shouldn't really be hearing those things.

 _'Oh but it's true about those muscles.'_ His evil sadistic inner voice purred. _'Remember when Gon hugged us from behind? Rock solid chest and the arm muscles! Oh-la-la...'_

Killua smacked his arms on the wall in front of him, gritting his teeth and forcing down his half-hard cock. _'I will not think about that! Stupid little voice!'_

The voice just cackled while he furiously toweled his body, ignoring the still-half-hard cock and his irritation growing.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Good morning!" Gon's grin faltered when he saw Killua not looking at him when he greeted him at his desk. "Killua, are you alright?"

 _'Look at his face only. Above the neck. Not below. And especially not below the belt.'_ Killua turned to look at Gon and succeeded to only look at the face. "I'm alright."

"Really?" Gon pursed his lips, making Killua's breath stutter. _'Fuck, don't look at the lips anymore.'_

"Really." Killua repeated.

"Really really?"

"Really really."

"Okay!" Gon leaned on the table and smiled. "Are you excited for later?"

"Oh not you too." Killua groaned and leaned back, to keep Gon's face away from him. "What's so great about the Cultural Dance anyway?"

"I want to ask the same question too." Kurapika suddenly appeared beside them, calm and composed. "All I've been hearing about this morning is about the party later."

"You guys are such losers!" Leorio laughed happily as he placed an arm on both Killua and Kurapika's shoulders. "There are three things that makes a party like later fun."

"What are those?" Gon asked excitedly.

"Booze! Sex! And lastly, drugs!"

"How crude!" Kurapika brushed off the arm on his shoulders. "Just as I expected of you, Leorio."

"Hey, what does that mean?" Leorio pouted.

"That means you're an old pervert." Killua shrugged of the arm.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry about those things, newbies." Tonpa drawled out as he went to them. "That only happens when the clock strikes ten."

"So it's still gonna happen." Kurapika deadpanned.

"Of course! This is Hunter Academy we're talking about." Tonpa then grinned. "But it's one of the funnest events here, trust me."

"See, Killua?" Gon took the assassin's hands in his own and smiled. "Come on, don't back out."

Killua's brain went overdrive. _'Oh no, he's touching me. Oh damn, his hands are so rough but gentle. Shit, snap out of it!'_ "Uh...fine." _'Good job, me.'_

Gon's smile could probably brighten a whole city. "Great! I'll be your first dance then!" Then, the annoying school bell rang. "Laters, Killua!"

"Huh? What?!" Killua was dumbfounded. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Boy, you just got yourself a date." Leorio winked at him and sauntered to his own desk.

Kurapika just shook his head and muttered the word 'idiot' as he went to his own desk.

Killua barely snapped out of it when the classroom door slammed open, revealing a surprisingly sober Morel-sensei with Knuckle-sensei and Shoot-sensei behind him.

"Don't get used to this, Rookies." Morel pointed at himself. "This is only because there's a party later. I want to get smashed at night."

Killua could only groan mentally when the party reminded him of what Gon just said. _'First dance?! What the hell?!'_ However, deep inside, he was nervous...and excited at the same time.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gon couldn't concentrate at the lectures at all. He wasn't getting information overload not because he became immune but it's because he was thinking of a certain silver-white-haired assassin that he would dance later.

It made him giddy and so excited that the teachers doesn't affect him much. _'This feeling is amazing!'_

All he wanted to do now is to pull Killua into his arms and just let the music guide them. This didn't happen ever in his life but he was glad that it happened when he met Killua too-hot-and-cute Zoldyck.

That made Gon blush a bit. There still was the 'hot' part. He didn't understand much why every night, he dreamt of touching pale, milky skin and kissing every inch of it. The blue, cat eyes staring at him with lustful adoration and the silver-white hair fanning out, making him look more ethereal. _'Heh, that's a big word.'_ It was weird but at the same time, right.

Classes zoomed until Gon realized that Meruem-sensei and Komugi-sensei are now leaving the classroom. It's as if time passed so fast to him.

"Let's go, Gon! We don't want leftovers!" Killua urged with a flick on his forehead.

"Killua." Gon pouted then grinned. "Race you!"

"Game! One. Two. Three!"

And they were off, with Leorio and Kurapika running behind them.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

They didn't get leftovers and after eating, they went straight for the gym in their floor to do some warm-ups. Afterwards, they went to the Gym and that's when time passed by too fast again for Killua.

Killua didn't know how he was so distracted that he didn't notice that _Nen_ class just finished. And by the time he realized that, the teachers were already leaving (Bisky was shouting about hot bodies with Wing-sensei shushing her). It was annoying and worrying him simultaneously because he knew that the Cultural Dance was the reason for it.

 _'Or more precisely, Gon fucking Freecss.'_ Killua tried his hardest to not look at Gon's sweaty body because he knew his body will definitely react in a not-so-good way. _'And don't think about fucking!'_

"Killua! I'm gonna go home and freshen up!" Gon exclaimed happily.

"Eh?" Killua saw Gon waving at him from the doors and just ran. "What the hell?"

"Looks like lover boy is gobsmacked." Leorio snickered.

Kurapika punched him in the arm. "Leorio, shut up."

"Ow!"

Killua shook himself out of his reverie. "I should get ready too." But inwardly, he was panicking.

He barely noticed the other two waving goodbye at him as he walked back to his room in the Academy Dormitory. Once he was inside though, he truly panicked.

 _'Holy shit, what am I gonna do?! What am I gonna wear?! Do I style my hair?! Wait a minute!'_

Killua threw himself at his luggage and took out all of the clothes he has in it. And when glanced at them, his eyes brightened up when he saw a black dress shirt. Picking it up with straight dark gray pants, he placed them on the bed, plopped face down beside them, and groaned.

 _'What am I so worried about anyway?'_ Killua wanted to punch himself for being so...panicky about the whole party thing. It wasn't as if it was going to be the end of the world. He was just going to be Gon's first dance, that's all.

 _'That's all?'_ Snorting, he rolled over to his back and sighed. _'This is so fucked up.'_ How had a few weeks since meeting the certain boy make him feel this way? It was confusing and at the same time, exciting.

A yawn came out of his mouth. _'Well, whatever. I'll worry about it later.'_

And then, he fell asleep.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Killua startled awake when he heard some thumps. His eyes and head adjusting to being awake, he realized that it was dark in his room.

 _'Dark?! Oh shit!'_ He turned his head to the wall clock and gaped. _'It's nine fucking PM!'_ Scrambling to get his clothes off, he hastily wore his dress shirt and pants, not even bothering to tame his silver-white hair.

 _'Oh shit, I'm so fucking late.'_ The Cultural Dance started at 6:00 PM with dinner first before the dance party begins at 6:45 PM. _'Damn it, I slept for too long!'_

Pushing his feet into black leather ankle boots, Killua slammed open his door and shut it, barely knowing if he locked it properly or not. And he still kept hearing those thumps...with some sentences!

"Oh yeah, fuck me, Pokkle, fuck me harder!"

"Yeah, you like that? Me, slamming my cock into your tight little cunt?"

"Oh yes! Fuck yes! Ah! That's the spot!"

Killua really didn't want to hear that so he ran as fast as he could to get to the Gym where the party is held. Fortunately, his physical skills have not failed him since he arrived at the doors in only two minutes.

He could hear the bass vibrating on the floor and the cheers and shouts of the students. But those became a lullaby when he heard how fast and hard his heart was beating. _'No need to be nervous. This is just Gon, right? Surely, he'll wait for me?'_ He frowned at that. _'He should've come and get me.'_ Then, he shook his head. _'He's probably scarfing down the buffet table.'_ Smiling a bit at the image, he straightened up and pushed the doors open...

Only to see Gon Freecss dancing with Palm-sensei. _'No, that's not a dance!'_ Standing there with the doors closing behind him, Killua could only stare as Palm-sensei ( _'Damn, she can be quite beautiful when she gets her shit straight'_ ) gyrated her hips at Gon's crotch. In return, Gon slid his own hands on her waist, hips, even her boobs!

"Oh my fucking god..." Killua muttered in disbelief. He wanted to barf. He wanted to yell. He wanted to rip Palm-sensei away from Gon and slice her to bits. "I don't believe this." He felt himself step back. "This is just a fucking joke." Another step back. "A damn fucking joke."

The joke sucked so much that it hurts.

He couldn't take it anymore so he pushed himself out of the doors, running away. _'It's the only thing I'm good at anyway.'_

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: So, am I being a tease or just a bitch? Still not sorry about this. HAPPY NEW YEAR, BITCHES!

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 12: Please Dance With Me**

 **Expect in the next chapter: OMG, KYA, CHU**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	13. Please Dance With Me

Author's Note: Yeah, this is the bomb. Let's go, bitches! Read _Puppy Love_ , too!

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 12: Please Dance With Me**

Gon didn't want to dance anymore. And he definitely didn't want to drink anything coming from the buffet table (he didn't expect for every drink there to be spiked with alcohol). His head was pounding. His feet were dead tired. But he can't just seem to get some rest.

The Cultural Dance had started fine. Principal-slash-Chairman Netero gave the welcoming remarks and some warnings about going too far. Most of the students groaned but grumbled in agreement. Afterwards was the dinner, which was also fine. Gon shared a table with Kurapika and Leorio and laughed at their little fights. However, he was worried where Killua was.

Leorio joked that he wasn't even going to the party. That made Gon frown. Seeing that, Kurapika jabbed Leorio on his side and placated that Killua was only running late and he would arrive in no time.

But Leorio's words stuck in Gon's head.

 _'Killua is probably looking for something to wear.'_ Gon tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. _'Or he just forgot that there's a dinner. He's just late. That's all.'_

But even after licking off the sauce off the plate, Killua still hadn't arrived.

After announcing that the dance floor was officially open, Gon felt his heart sink. _'Killua...'_

He tried to wait for the silver-white-haired assassin. Leorio and Kurapika waited with him but then, Leorio got impatient and just told Gon to see them at the dance floor and proceeded to drag Kurapika with him. He still waited though. And waited. And waited.

He lost track of time and realized that he didn't have any more water to drink. He planned to drink some before going to Killua's room to get him, feeling worried. He went to the buffet table to get some and saw only pink and orange juices. Sighing, he got himself a cup of the orange juice and drank it in one shot.

That was a wrong move.

Gon felt himself become dizzy all of a sudden that he had to lean on a nearby wall. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt this way.

 _'Spiked juice. Very strong vodka.'_ Ah, no wonder.

He calmed himself and tried to straighten up but then, he felt someone-a man-slide up against his body and say something about dancing. He really couldn't understand anything from the loud music and the alcohol muddling his thoughts. He could only go with the man pulling him to the dance floor and downing the cup of juice shoved in his hand.

There were a lot of people all of a sudden. A lot of grinding, touching, cheering, shouting. It was a mess. But through Gon's head, it was a hazy and fuzzy mess. He became lost through the crowd and just kept drinking the cups given to him. Many people danced with him-lots of them men. He had thought he felt a woman's soft body but he wasn't too sure.

Somebody was suddenly pushed to his arms, a sweet perfume flowing to his nose and a soft body curving to his own. Gon couldn't help but touch it. It reminded him so much of Killua's body. Oh, he knew the assassin's body was not soft but smooth and lean. And the perfume reminded him of what Killua always smelled.

 _'Chocolates. Sweet, sweet chocolate.'_

It made Gon so hard that he had to push forward to feel some more.

And then, the streak of silver-white and the slamming of the doors was like his wake-up call. He pushed the body away to turn to the doors and just stared at the running back of a familiar assassin behind the closing doors.

 _'Damn it!'_ Gulping and clenching his fists, he ran out of the Gym to chase Killua so-damn-complicated Zoldyck, despite the alcohol and the ecstasy drug he feels he has in his body. _'Killua!'_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Killua panted as he ran and ran and fucking ran until he didn't even know where he was. Well, he did know as he paused for air. He was in the rooftop, looking at the table ( _'Why is a table with two chairs here again?'_ ) where he and Gon stayed when they were thrown out of Bisky's _Nen_ class.

 _'Pfft, as if that was months ago.'_ Killua rolled his eyes and sat down the chair he last sat on. _'It was only like days ago.'_

Be that as it may, those days affected and changed Killua more than he expected. From not killing anyone to actually socializing with people and making _friends_. It was astonishing and if his mother heard about it, she willl probably foam in her mouth. That made him smirk in amusement which went away immediately when he heard familiar feet walking towards him.

"Killua."

Damn, he couldn't resist not looking. He eyed Gon's disheveled appearance, only making him sneer. "What do you want?"

Gon gulped and rubbed his forehead. "...Can I sit down?"

"Well, you can..." Killua drawled out, smirking a bit at the hopeful expression. "But you may not."

The hopeful expression dropped and changed into a pout. "Killua!"

"Fine, fine."

Gon gingerly went to the empty chair beside Killua's ( _'And why do the two chairs have to be beside each other?'_ ) and sat down, leaning his head on his fist.

Killua wanted to keep quiet and let the other be uncomfortable but he didn't find that fun. He was hurting, oh yes, so he want to hurt, too.

"Rough night?"

"You have no idea." Gon groaned out.

"Oh yeah, I have no idea because I wasn't fucking there."

Killua felt the wince and it made him feel more vindictive. _'Why am I like this?'_

"Killua, I'm sorry."

Blue, cat eyes blinked in surprise. "Why are you sorry? You looked like you're having fun there." He didn't hide his anger there.

"I wasn't having fun!" Gon shouted, hitting the table in front of him. Killua jumped at that. "I was drugged and the juice has fucking strong vodka mixed in it!"

 _'Oh, he just cursed. He's plenty mad.'_ Killua bit his lip. He didn't expect that to happen.

"Then I was dragged into the dance floor and the bodies were everywhere and touching and everything was so crazy and confusing..."

"You're babbling."

Gon's mouth snapped shut.

Killua looked down at the clenching fists and wanted to take one in his own. It wasn't really fair to be so angry at Gon. It was his own fault that he was late.

 _'It's because you're jealous, doofus!'_ The stupid little voice in his head shrieked. _'Hell, you wanted to kill that woman just because she was humping her ass on his groin!'_

Killua smacked that voice mentally and bit his lip.

"Don't do that."

A large tanned hand went under his chin and pulled of the lip he was biting to slide a thumb in it. Killua was too shocked as he stared at Gon whose gaze was on his lips.

"Killua..." Gon's voice was so deep and alluring. "I waited for you all night long."

 _'Oh damn, that voice is so sexy.'_ Killua could feel himself blush. _'Damn it! Don't get fucking affected!'_ "Why didn't you get me then?"

"I planned to." Gon continued stroking his lips. "But then things happened. What happened to you anyway?"

"I slept for too long." Killua could feel the heat rising in between them. It made him woozy. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Gon smiled and Killua saw the normal happy and innocent brown eyes for a second before they were glazed again. "Killua, you're so beautiful."

Killua couldn't help but ask, "So, what about that first dance?"

And then, it happened.

Gon's lips were chapped but soft and they moved aggressively against his own lips. Killua definitely didn't want it to stop-of course not albeit he didn't expect this to happen-so he placed a hand behind Gon's head and pushed him to deepen the kiss. It was rough. It was hot. It was so wrong and so right at the same time.

They separated for air but Gon kissed him again and again and again. Their tongues slid against each other lewdly and it was so slick and so fucking hot that Killua had to groan.

"Shit." Gon pulled himself away, leaving Killua breathless and achingly hard.

"Indeed." Killua felt like he was as drunk and high as Gon right now. _'Can those be even transmitted through saliva? Ugh, who fucking cares?'_ And when Gon just only stood there and stared at him, he whined. "Goooooooon, what are you waiting for?" He yelped when all of a sudden, he was pulled to his feet, slammed into the nearest wall, and kissed so hard that it was as if Gon was eating him alive. He loved it.

"Mmm, fuck." Killua wrapped his legs around Gon's waist, rubbing his hard cock on the hard muscles. Gon licked and nipped on his jawline and down to his neck. When the lips reached his jugular vein, he cried out. "That's sensitive!"

Killua felt the smirk and the mouth sucked on the vein so hard he knew it would leave a mark. But he didn't give a fuck. He didn't want the pleasure to stop. He didn't want to separate from Gon's fucking hot body. And all too soon, he actually cummed in his pants without even hands. _'Holy shit, that never happened before!'_

Suddenly, he slid down to the floor, making him cry out at the pain on his ass. Still cursing, he was about to ask what happened when he saw Gon's relaxed face on his shoulder. "...Did he just faint?"

Then, all of the memories of what just happened went through his head. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I KISSED GON!" They didn't just kiss though. "WE FUCKING FRENCH-KISSED AND DRY-HUMPED AT THE WALL!"

Breathing hard, he grimaced when he felt the wetness in his pants. _'That is just disgusting.'_ He looked at Gon then at the sky. "Well, this is fucked up."

And to think that the situation would not get worse...it did.

 _'We are so fucked.'_

He massacred the voice that chimed that it was only metaphorical and too bad it wasn't literal.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: Hmmm, it seems rushed but then, that's supposed to be what happened in Killua's point of view. That kiss...just made things more interesting hehehe. And read my newest story that will definitely amuse you, _Puppy Love_! I need some help because it's swallowing me down and not letting me write chapters for _Hunter Academy_.

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 13: Some Closure**

 **Expect in the next chapter: Slow Dance, Fast Dance, Talking**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	14. Some Closure

Author's Note: Well damn, I want to continue this shit! Thank you, bitches, who bothered to read this! I hope I retained the same writing style in this chapter from the previous ones.

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 13: Some Closure**

Kurapika blinked at the sight of Gon suddenly running out of the Gym towards god-knows-where. _'It was probably Killua.'_ He then sat on the chair he has been occupying the whole night.

He was not a fan of parties, or just plain interacting with people. He preferred reading and dwelling on his anger against the Genei Ryodan (Leorio would probably smack his head for that) than have someone grind on him and drink like there's no tomorrow...unlike a certain person.

 _'How can he be so rambunctious?'_ There, on the dance floor, was a shirtless Leorio, dancing and gulping down the drinks given to him. Kurapika actually found it unsettling ( _'Hot.'_ The thought was immediately smashed to pieces.) how Leorio could move and do just what he wanted, not giving a damn about others. His eyes traced the sweat slowly flowing down the lean rippling muscles, down the six-pack abs, passing the thin hairs of the happy trail...

 _'Stop it, Kurapika!'_ The blonde slapped himself multiple times to get out if his reverie. _'Don't be a pervert!'_ The image of himself kneeling, licking the sweat off, bombarded his mind. _'Oh my god!'_

"Kurapika! What are you doing?"

Kurapika gasped and his eyes flashed scarlet from the shock he felt. Leorio was suddenly in front of him, panting and slicking his hair back since it was drooping from the humidity. He was also holding a bottle of wine.

"N-Nothing!" Kurapika hid his face behind his hand, hoping that Leorio wouldn't see his blush. "Get a shirt on, you pervert!" _'Hypocrite.'_

"But it's too hot." Leorio whined, actually whined like a child, and leaned until they were face-to-face. "Let's get out of here and drink the whole night."

Kurapika shouldn't have agreed. It was definitely one of those cliché scenes that would lead into something that they might regret. But in the end, they were stumbling out of the doors, towards the trees beside the building. They chose a random tree, slid down beside each other, and stared at the stars above in silence.

"Sorry, I didn't bring anything we could drink on so let's just share the bottle." Leorio uncorked the bottle. "You can even drink on it first."

Kurapika snorted softly. "How gentlemanly of you, Leorio." He just chuckled at the groan from the other man and took the bottle, sniffing it and was surprised with the sweet tangy smell. "White wine?"

"Yeah, I remembered you mentioning that the only alcohol you drink is wine, white wine to be exact." Leorio grinned. "I smuggled it from the drinks table so it's our little secret."

 _'Our little secret.'_ Kurapika smiled a bit then frowned. He remembered what happened last Sunday and he knew that they had to talk about it. He could not stand the awkwardness whenever they fall silent, the figurative elephant larger than the whole island. "Leorio, why did you kiss me?"

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Leorio immediately sobered up from the question directed at him. He was glad that he didn't get drunk from the amount of spiked juices he gulped down. It was only natural that he should be honest about this.

 _'And to be honest, I'm really confused.'_ He had never liked men in a sexual sense before. He was a boobs man actually...and into blonde bombshells, the ones that most people think are dumb but smart enough to give the most satisfying sex experience in the whole world.

But then, he met Kurapika Kurta.

Definitely a natural blonde (bonus points for him since he didn't like those who bleach their hair just for the hell of it) but definitely did not have boobs. Kurapika has a feminine figure but Leorio knew that underneath the conservative long sleeves were strong muscles that could give opponents a run for their money. What really caught his attention was the cat eyes that fit perfectly under the blonde bangs, that shined when he was explaining something he loved, that turned into a beautiful scarlet hue during extreme emotions, that looked at him and saw through him with just a single glance.

"Kurapika..." Leorio turned the blonde man towards him and said, "I haven't understood the feelings I have about you. I just know this." He took a deep breath then leaned in to kiss the blonde's forehead. "I like you, Kurapika, and I want you to know that I never regret anything, especially kissing you."

Leorio saw the blush covering the other man's face. _'That's just too cute.'_ He could not help but laugh. Kurapika punched his chest for that but it didn't really hurt and he kept that hand on him for a while longer.

"You just had to be blunt about it." Kurapika muttered and passed him the already-half-full (very optimistic of him) bottle of wine. "I wasn't ready."

"Did I sweep you off your feet?" Leorio teased.

"Hardly, idiot." Kurapika smirked. "However, thank you for being honest with me. I'm really happy to know that."

Now, it was his turn to blush which made Kurapika laugh out loud. _'He sure has a nice laugh.'_ He wanted to do this: make Kurapika happy, hear his laugh more, see those shining eyes look just at him. And then and there, he decided. "Kurapika, don't lose yourself...please."

Kurapika blinked in surprise then looked down. "I...don't know about that."

"I promise!" Leorio exclaimed. "I'll never let you go down the dark by yourself. If you do, I'll pull you back up, slap the hell out of you, and kiss you so hard that you'll forget everything!" _'What the fuck did I just say?'_

"Oh Leorio." Kurapika chuckled and smiled. "Okay, I'll count on you."

Leorio grinned and couldn't help but pull the blonde to him, grinning even wider when he felt the other hug him back. He drank from the bottle of wine and passed it to Kurapika, surprising him when Kurapika leaned on him and drank.

They stayed like that for a while, passing the bottle, until there was no wine left. They both have a flush on their cheeks as they stood up and walked towards the Academy Dormitory, still leaning on each other and laughing when they both stumbled at the same time.

Once they got to the corridor where they have to split up to get to their own rooms, they faced each other.

"So, hopefully, no awkward feelings?" Leorio, despite his words, felt his smile was a bit awkward.

To his relief, Kurapika nodded with his eyes closed. "Leorio, I like you as well." He then opened his eyes and smiled. "So, no awkward feelings?"

Leorio wanted to scream in delight but held it in as he nodded in acceptance. And when Kurapika turned to go to his room, Leorio went to his own room then began squealing about how lucky he was to have Kurapika.

 _'I'm so happy.'_ Leorio smiled. _'I'll definitely stay by his side, no matter what.'_

And awkwardness began to change...for the better. Closure achieved!

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: After almost a year, here it is! A new chapter I wrote in just a day. The inspiration I have here is booming and I'm just so excited to show that to all of you! Trust me, bitches! (Hopefully, I can write more soon).

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 14: Fuck For A Fuck**

 **Expect in the next chapter: Fuck, Calls, More Fuck**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	15. Fuck For A Fuck

Author's Note: Well, it would seem that this story is still quite okay! Let's go, bitches!

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 14: Fuck For A Fuck**

The sound of grunts, barely-concealed moans, and skin hitting skin resonated throughout the dark room with only the moon acting as light, shining at the window.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck me harder, Hisoka, damn it!"

Hisoka just chuckled and clutched Machi's hips in a brusing grip. "Patience, my dear. I won't be stopping soon." Then, he thrusted harder and quicker.

Machi gasped and held on to the comforter for balance. Hisoka knew that she could feel his hard dick continuously pound her in the right places, especially right...there!

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Machi panted, her orgasm making her shake all over.

Hisoka groaned at the tightness and cummed inside the condom (he wanted to bareback but accepted a condom when he felt _Nen Strings_ on his cock). He pulled out of Machi, dropped himself on his back beside the woman, and murmured, "You're definitely my favorite fuck buddy."

"Not to me." Machi regained her wits and sat up gingerly, taking her scrunchie from the table beside the bed. She began pulling her into a ponytail.

"You wound me, Machi." Hisoka pouted and placed his head on the pink-haired woman's thighs. "Aren't I loyal to you?"

Machi rolled her eyes then kneed him away. "You won't even know loyalty even if it rimmed your ass."

 _'Ah true.'_ Hisoka smirked. "You know me so well."

"Speaking of knowing, I saw something earlier. Twinks making out."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed at that. His aura became a bit darker than before. He has some suspicions on who were those 'twinks'. "Who?"

"The pale-haired kid and the tanned kid whose ass you've been staring at the Gym."

 _'Ah,_ them _.'_ Hisoka closed his eyes and his smirk widened. He knew who Machi was talking about. They were the almost ripe fruits that caught his attention on the first day. Strong auras, blazing eyes, and hot bodies-they were a complete package. And to think that they were making out? Double hot but at the same time, it made him scowl.

"Don't be jealous." Machi laid back again though she scooted away from Hisoka who wanted to cuddle. "It's probably just a drunken fit. Raging hormones and all."

"Somebody will definitely be raging when they hear about that." Hisoka chuckled. He was already getting excited with the thought.

"Hey, I'm too sore." Machi pushed Hisoka away when she saw the erection. "You got what you want anyway so get the hell out."

"So mean." Hisoka did not mind. He liked Machi and her blunt attitude. And she was the ticket to a fight he was really looking forward to. _'And that's another story.'_ "Fine, fine. I have somewhere to go to anyway." He stood up and began putting on his clothes.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye!" Machi waved at him.

"Bye!" Hisoka blew her a kiss, which she responded with a raised middle finger, and walked out of the room. He took out his phone, tapped on it, then placed it on his ear. When his call was answered, he smiled evilly. "Illumi, I have some news about your precious little brother."

 **[Don't move from where you are. I'm coming.]**

Hisoka wanted to make a sex joke out of that but the line was already disconnected. He suppressed a moan at the thought of seeing the long, silky, black hair, the equally black wide eyes, and the natural killer intent practically in the genes. "Let's have some fun then."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Illumi Zoldyck rushed to where he could feel Hisoka's aura. Anything that concerned his little brother (the second little brother of course), he needed to know, especially now that Killu was not in the Zoldyck estate where he could be watched by their father and grandfather.

It actually made him curious on why their father suddenly decided to put Killu in a school (a prestigious academy but nonetheless, a place with outsiders). As far as he knew, Killu was being trained to become the next Head of the Zoldyck Family of Assassins. Doing this was like the opposite of what was supposed to be happening. It didn't make any sense to him.

For now, it's his duty as the eldest Zoldyck brother to keep an eye on the heir, which was definitely not borderline stalking and also not a threat from their mother.

As Illumi reached a clearing, his black cat eyes sought out the red-haired man and saw him leaning by a tree, flipping a joker card idly. He called out to him, "Hisoka."

"You really do come quickly whenever it's about your favorite little brother." Hisoka chuckled.

"What's been happening? Have you been keeping an eye on him? Or did you do something to him?" Illumi took out his needles. "If you did do something-"

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head. I haven't done anything to him...yet."

"Just tell me what you know."

"There's always a price." Hisoka winked and sauntered towards him. "And I plan to claim it first before giving it to you."

Just as Hisoka stopped a step in front of Illumi, the former was suddenly grabbed on the wrists, pushed to the nearest tree, and kissed like there's no tomorrow-all in a span of one second.

Illumi wondered why he agreed to do this. Was he that deprived of sex that he would resort to using it as payment to the man he's using to stalk his little brother? The answer to that was definitely a yes, but technically, he was Killu-deprived.

He was not used to the thought that his little Killu was actually out in the world, doing things that were not killing. Interacting with other people, studying, and somehow, he knew there's more to that...and Hisoka was not telling him.

Hisoka broke out of their kiss, panting and licking his lips. "Fuck me hard and I'll tell you."

Illumi knew that he shouldn't be doing this but as of the moment, he didn't care. He let a small smirk form on his own lips. "Gladly."

They didn't even go to a room or somewhere with walls. They just pushed each other until they fell on the grass, their tongues swallowing their moans and their hands roughly tugging the clothes off. It was wild, savage, and not for the weak and faint-hearted.

Illumi loved it, desired it, and was almost addicted to it. The tight heat of Hisoka's ass gripped his cock as he thrusted in a quick but hard pace. They were both making animalistic sounds, as if they were really part of the nature surrounding them. And once their climaxes surged through them, it was as if time stopped in their little world of pleasure.

"Oh damn." Hisoka groaned as Illumi pulled out, cum dripping out of his hole. "Now that's what I call love-making."

Illumi snorted at that and pulled on his pants, going commando since his underwear was in shredded pieces. "You're more tired than usual." _'And your cum is less than usual.'_

"I was with someone before you." Hisoka stretched slowly like a cat.

"Whore." Illumi muttered and just saw a small smirk. "Anyway, tell me now."

"Oh right. It would seem that your precious little brother is being buddy-buddy with my precious fruit."

"Buddy? Like friend?" Illumi's eyes narrowed at that. Killu did not need friends. Sure, he could talk to people (hard not to in a school after all) but to be friends? That's just ridiculous to his ears.

"I think it's a case of more-than-a-friend." Hisoka smiled evilly although Illumi saw a spark of something like anger in his golden eyes. "And it's with my unripe fruit."

 _'Huh, how possessive.'_ Illumi knew it was hypocritical; he was like that with Killu also. And truly, he was feeling vexed with the 'unripe fruit' for actually attempting to be friends with Killu (and succeeding in it). But wait, more than a friend? "Don't tell me..."

"They were making out the roof."

"...I'm gonna kill that-" Illumi was cut off by a card pointed at his throat.

Hisoka was in front of him, soreness and cum ignored, and glaring at him. "You will not touch my fruit. No one touches him but me!"

"Fine." Illumi frowned. "But he's being a hindrance to my little brother."

"And that's why we're going to plan together." Hisoka smirked. "What do you say?"

Illumi agreed easily. "Okay." If it was for the sake of his Killu, he'll do it. "But I'm going to talk to Killu first. On Monday, after classes."

"Okay." Hisoka nodded then removed the card. "This was a nice time. I would love to do this again." He then pulled on his pants, also going commando.

Illumi didn't bother responding. It was true that this wasn't going to be their last encounter (and fuck) anyway. He just watched Hisoka wave goodbye at him and stared at the sexy ass hugged by the pants sashay away from him, disappearing into the foliage.

He then looked up, seeing the roof of Hunter Academy. _'Killu, you will know your priorities and responsibilities, not frivolities.'_ He then disappeared from the clearing.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: So, there we go. A horny Hisoka is a sexier Hisoka (HOT HOT HOT). Next chapter will be back to the regular Killua POV.

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 15: When September Begins**

 **Expect in the next chapter: Ignorance (?), Elephants, Cat Eyes**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	16. When September Begins

Author's Note: I'm on a roll in procrastination. I love you, bitches!

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 15: When September Begins**

Killua woke up slowly, his eyes blinking blankly as they stared at the ceiling of his dormitory room. When he finally processed that he was awake and it was a new day, he scowled and buried his face on his pillow with a groan.

The past few days after that horrible ( _'LIES!'_ His traitor of an inner voice screamed) Friday night was the most awkward experience in his entire life. Enduring seeing Gon every school day, talking to him like nothing happened, joking and laughing as if the kiss did not even fucking happen...it was more of a torture than when his insane mother and fatass of a brother electrocuted him during assassin training. It took everything in him to just concentrate on

 _'Goddamn this. Why do I have to feel like this?!'_ Killua grumbled and sat up on his bed. He did not understand at all. Just seeing Gon from afar made him feel as if a butterfly battle royale was happening in his stomach and his heart kept beating too loud. Those brown, innocent eyes, the tanned, muscular body, and the wide smile that was always thrown at him...

"Ah! Fuck it!" Killua kicked the blanket off his body. "Why am I even thinking so hard about this? It was just a drunk moment! Gon probably doesn't remember any of it!"

And that hurt the most.

Killua gritted his teeth. If Gon didn't remember anything from that kiss, then it meant nothing. He could only wallow in his hormonal and angsty teenage ways, thinking more about something that shouldn't be even worth thinking about. (If that was what his father meant about experiencing _normal_ , he swore that he would place at least a severe injury on his father for coming up with this idea).

But then, he remembered how Gon apologized and even explained what happened ( _'Was he really that drunk and high?'_ ), how he touched him gently and roughly at the same time, and how there were intense emotions that surged through him when they locked eyes and lips. It was confusing and addicting and he...wanted...more.

"Stop it, you idiot!" Killua growled. "What-fucking-ever!" Taking out some clean clothes for the day, he stomped his way out of his room towards the bathroom, intent on getting rid of his stupid thoughts...and his damn morning wood.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

When Killua got to the classroom (skipping a proper breakfast for a chocolate bar because he was too stressed to not eat chocolate), Gon was already at his seat with Kurapika and Leorio beside him.

"Good morning, Killua!" Gon beamed.

"Morning." Killua felt his lips quirk up. In a way, he was grateful that Gon didn't treat him any different, just setting aside what happened and all the awkwardness. At least, he could still see that happy grin.

"Good morning to you!" Leorio grinned and ruffled his hair. "How's the weekend?"

"Uneventful." Killua then grinned. "But what about you two, huh?"

Kurapika and Leorio both flushed pink at that and looked away hastily. Gon and Killua shared a look and laughed. Killua could see it plainly for the past days after the party that Leorio and Kurapika seemed to be closer than before and helped each other a lot. He was okay with that. It would lessen the attention to him now that he was struggling with...feelings.

When the annoying alarm clock for a school bell rang, everyone went to their own seats and watched the door being opened. Killua was surprised to see Morel-sensei walk in with only a small stagger and sat on the desk at the front. Shoot-sensei and Knuckle-sensei followed after him.

"You guys are really shocked, huh?" Morel-sensei grouched out. "I'm only like this because of the month."

Those who were not new in the Academy groaned at that. Killua raised an eyebrow and subtly nudged Gon's foot. "Hey, what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure." Gon shook his head with a pout.

Killua fought the urge to even look at it more than he should.

"I think Morel-sensei is talking about the event for this month." Kurapika whispered to them. "September has just begun after all."

"That blondie is correct." Morel-sensei suddenly said as he pointed at Kurapika. "It's September, which means hell for me and Knov. It's Science and Math Month!"

At this, the students groaned even louder, as if already fed up. _'Why do I have the feeling that this will end up in another awkward situation?'_ Killua thought with a sigh.

"Just get ready for an announcement or a General Assembly." Morel-sensei took out his smoking pipe and lit it up. Before he could puff it, it was pulled away from him by one of his teacher's aides. "Shoot! What are you doing?!"

"Don't smoke weed here in the classroom." Shoot then took out a small device and gave it to Morel-sensei. "Vape instead if you can't really control your urges."

Then, Morel-sensei was crying and hugging the samurai-like man, shouting "Shoot! You're so kind to me!" and it was as normal as it can get.

"Let's start the lesson for today!" Knuckle-sensei grinned. "With a pop quiz!"

And every student groaned at that.

The lesson was, as always, fast-paced and full of terminologies that Killua was dreading the exams. After the hour passed, the teachers were replaced with Knov-sensei and Palm-sensei. Everyone cringed when they saw the former with white strands sticking out of the normally-black-styled hair and the latter with even more prominent eyebags.

"Good morning, class." Knov-sensei croaked out. "Let's begin."

But even with the obvious stressed out features, Knov-sensei managed to keep the lesson quick-paced and very informative, to the point that Killua could not understand how an answer suddenly appeared in the board full of symbols.

Beside him, Gon already gave up from Science and just dropped his head on his desk, steam coming out of his head. Killua felt his lips quirk up at the sight, which made him do a double-take and replaced it with a scowl. _'Damn these feelings to hell.'_

When the annoying bell rang, Knov-sensei dropped everything in his hands and began screaming about deadlines and reports, running around in circles. Palm-sensei was following him and trying to calm him down. It was chaos but totally normal in the classroom.

Killua groaned and plopped his head on the desk. _'When will this be over?!'_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The day passed by in its normal information-overloaded classes and tiring Physical Education a.k.a Physical Training and Torture and _Nen_ classes. Gon stretched his arms and back as he got out of the Gym with Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua just behind him. It was now time for the specialized subjects class, which was the only class Killua doesn't have.

One time, Gon actually asked Killua about that and he got a confused shrug. It made him think that Killua was really different than the other students in Hunter Academy who already know what kind of Hunter they want to be...including himself. It didn't really make much of a difference ( _'Killua is Killua!'_ He inwardly smiled) so he pushed it out of his mind.

"Alright, I'm gonna go back to my room and get some sleep." Killua waved at them and walked to the direction of the Academy Dormitory. "See you later!"

"Bye-bye!" Gon waved back even though Killua wouldn't see it.

"Man, to have time to sleep is a dream come true." Leorio grumbled. "But I can't skip. Sanbica-sensei might kill me with one of her viruses."

"Hard to imagine that she can be like that." Kurapika muttered, remembering his meeting with the pink-haired short woman.

"Didn't Leorio mention that she was cute?" Gon asked with a smile.

"Yeah, she's cute but there's this underlying sense of danger beneath her mask and pink hair." Leorio shook his head. "Probably the viruses she's been handling."

"Ah, I see!" Gon loved hearing about his friends' experiences with their own classes. It helped him in knowing them better. "Satotz-sensei sometimes tells me stories about his work as an Archaeological Hunter while we run laps around the island. He runs so calmly but so fast at the same time!"

"Sounds like a weird freak to me." Leorio huffed and winced when he was elbowed by Kurapika. "What? He has no mouth for fuck's sake!"

"Don't be insensitive!" Kurapika retorted then turned to Gon with a smile. "I'm happy to hear that you're doing okay in your specialized class."

"Thanks!" Gon grinned then he frowned when he felt something shake in his body. He patted himself to locate the source of the shaking and blinked when he saw his beetle-shaped phone. "Oh, I almost forgot about this."

"Gon, you actually have a phone?!" Leorio questioned in surprise.

"I don't really use it much. I sometimes even forget I have one and just remember it when it vibrates or when Mito-san tells me to charge it." Humming, Gon pushed some buttons until he saw an e-mail from his notifications. "Ah, it's Satotz-sensei. He has a meeting in the Hunters Association so we don't have class today."

"Oh shit, class!" Leorio quickly glanced at his watch. "I need to go. Sanbica-sensei is waiting. Laters, guys!" Then, he was off running.

"I also have class but I still need to go to the cafeteria. Lippo-sensei always wants me to buy snacks for him." Kurapika smiled wryly.

"Okay! See you later, Kurapika!" Gon watched the blonde go in a sedate manner. It amused him how different Kurapika and Leorio were but got along fine. A little too fine if the shared looks and small touches were to say so. _'I'm glad that they're getting along like that.'_

Much to his chagrin, he was always thought to be naïve and oblivious about love and anything connected to that. Sure, he was not that knowledgeable with sex ( _'I actually still don't get it much.'_ He scratched his head.) but he noticed when people get together and/or liked each other.

And now that he thought about that, his mind strayed to a darker part of his memories. It was quite hazy, and much of a blur than anything else, but he could feel how intense the feelings were. It was hot, it was messy with saliva, and the feel of lithe muscles and scar-littered pale skin under his own calloused fingers...it bothered him, in a good way.

Gon did not remember much on that Friday night after he drunk the very-spiked juice. But there were snippets of what happened next that made some sense to him. And he remembered kissing Killua, definitely.

He was actually surprised that he did that. He did not expect to even feel that way towards the first friend he made that was in the same age group as well. And to a male at that...

He did not mind that though. Man, woman, or whatever kind of creature, as long as the love in between is reciprocated, then it was fine to him. But then, that was his problem.

 _'Killua...does he want to that with me?'_ Gon didn't know. He never asked about what Killua's love interests are. It was never brought up anyway.

"Ah! I should ask him!" Gon grinned and began walking towards the stairs so that he could reach the Academy Dormitory.

Little did he know that Killua has a visitor in his room.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: Semester finally fucking over! Time to focus on me, myself, and I! Love you, guys!

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 16: Problematic Men**

 **Expect in Chapter 16: Walls, Swirls, Black and Purple**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	17. Problematic Men

Author's Note: I'm crying. Because I'm inspired to write a whole new story (in the HxH fandom)...and I finished the chapter outline for the whole damn thing. Anyone who would want to help me continue being inspired with Hunter Academy? Thanks, bitches.

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

 **Chapter 16: Problematic Men**

Killua arrived at the door of his room. He went to open it when suddenly, even if the door was only open in a slight sliver, he felt the familiar menacing aura. He wanted to run, at least get away from the building, but he was too late. The door was pulled open.

His blue eyes took in the long, black hair, pale skin the same as his, and the black cat eyes that always seemed to have swirls in them. It was his older brother...Illumi. "A-Aniki."

"Welcome back, Killu. Come on in." The voice was emotionless, normal for Illumi, but to Killua, it grated his nerves. "Tell me about your day."

They both went in, Illumi sitting on his bed ( _'I'll burn those sheets when he's gone.'_ Killua thought briefly.), Killua standing by the now closed door. There was a tense silence that covered the whole room.

Killua's mind was whirling with ideas. _'What the fuck is he doing here? Does he have authorization to be in here? No, scratch that. Is he here to_ kill _someone?'_ And that scared him the most. _'If so, who?! And why now?!'_

"Since you won't tell me..." Illumi leaned forward. "...I'll ask questions then. Killu, I heard that you've been kissing someone."

"What?!" Killua shouted in surprise. _'How did he know that?! And so fast?!'_ And then, his mind almost had a whiplash. _'Is he here to kill...Gon?!'_

"No need to shout." Illumi stood up gracefully and began walking towards him. "Why are you forming a relationship here?"

"What kind of question is that?" Killua backed a step. "You must be joking, _Aniki_. Like hell am I forming a relationship here."

Illumi stopped in front of him, only a few inches of space in between them. "Oh? Is that so?" Then, all of a sudden, Killua was pinned between Illumi and the wall with Illumi's pins on his neck. "You wouldn't mind if I...kill then?"

Killua felt like he was suffocating from his brother's pins and the intense dark aura radiating like black smoke, covering them in a pile of soot. It seeped through him, making him dizzy and nauseous. He was barely holding on to his senses. He did not know how Illumi knew that. And frankly, he was starting to not care.

 _'Gon...'_ Killua gritted his teeth. He did not want his...friend...to be targeted by his family, let alone his insane of an older brother. It was bad enough that Illumi was obssessed with him. Adding Gon to the equation would probably equal to an international crisis.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Killua yelled out, panting and blinking in surprise at what he just did. He never raised his voice to his _aniki_. Never...for some reason. But just now, he did. And he never felt better.

 _'Or worse.'_ Killua gulped as the dark aura became even darker that he was seeing black and purple. He felt the pins prick the skin of his neck and he knew that blood was flowing from the small wounds.

"'Him'?" Illumi murmured. "I never said about someone. Are you implying something...Killu?"

"Yeah. That you should mind your own fucking business." Killua did not know where he was getting the courage to back-talk. _'Gon's probably rubbing off on you...literally and metaphorically.'_ The goddamn voice in his head giggled like a maniac. He could not help the blush that appeared on his face.

And it was as if the blush was the last straw for Illumi.

"You are not allowed to be touched by anyone so low! You will not be weakened with those pitiful emotions! You. Do. Not. Belong. Here!"

Killua choked when he the pins scratched his neck. He could have pushed Illumi away, his hands and even his feet were not restrained. So how come that he could not move a single muscle? He was stuck there, staring at his shouting brother, just watching the anger roll off in huge waves of dark aura.

Then, there was a knock on the door and the familiar happy cry of 'Killua!'

Gasping, Killua's sense of time seemed to slow down. Illumi's head was turning towards the door that was being pushed open. The silver-white-haired boy held his breath because he knew, at the state Illumi was in, the latter was unpredictable and anything could happen.

Time stopped and began again.

Killua slumped to the floor. Gon opened the door fully.

And Illumi was not there anymore.

"Killua! What are you doing on the floor?" Gon dropped beside Killua and his mouth dropped open. "Your neck is bleeding! Wait, towel! I'll get a towel!"

Killua's lips quirked up at the sight of Gon rummaging through his closet. "Gon, it's alright. I won't bleed to death."

"But still!" Gon frowned. "How did that happen by the way? Were you attacked?"

Blinking, Killua processed what just happened. While Gon opened the door, Illumi let go of him and quickly ran out of the room without letting Gon know he was even there in the first place, leaving no trace of his aura and any other sign that he had been there. Killua knew that every Zoldyck had to know how to escape as fast as possible whenever they felt that the mission might be compromised. It was a basic skill-normal for them.

What wasn't normal for Killua was Illumi's purpose for coming to Hunter Academy. He didn't understand. It was as if something triggered his brother ( _'The kiss? Really?'_ ) to go at him and threaten him with his pins. It was a weird and terrifying experience at the same time.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt hands on his face and shoulders. Apparently, Gon found a cloth that could act as a bandage and wrapped it around his neck in careful motions.

"There. Luckily, the wounds weren't that deep." Gon smiled.

Killua huffed. "Told you so, idiot." He was shocked when Gon's hand cupped his cheek. "What are you doing?"

Gon's brown eyes were soft and looked straight at his blue cat eyes. He was silent, just staring at him, until he moved his hand away and sat with a grin. "It's nothing. Your skin's so soft, Killua. Like marshmallows!"

And Killua was blushing again. "Shut up! Don't say weird things like that so suddenly!" But his heart kept beating so fast at the compliment.

"Come on, let's see Leorio so that he could heal that." Gon stood up and held out a hand.

To Killua, it was more than Gon just helping him up as he took the hand. It was like he was understood, accepted, and _cared for_. And he had to hide his smile or else, Gon might see just how much he was affected by Gon just being...Gon.

 _'I won't let_ Aniki _hurt you, I swear.'_

They were then off, both forgetting what they were supposed to be talking about.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Author's Note: Short as fuck but meh, this was what was on the outline lol.

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 17: Science And Mathematics Month**

 **Expect in Chapter 17: Assembly, Video, Added Stress**

See you next time! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
